Melting the Ice
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi is the Emperor of the MIllennia World, and Heba is his brother. In short, this is about them finding love. Better summary insdie. YugixYami, HebaxAtemu, other pairings inside mpreg later
1. Heba's New Slave

Here's the new story.

I decided to try something new. In this one, I have flipped personalities little, so most will be OCC.

Pairings:

YugixYami

HebaxAtemu

JouxSeto

RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

This also takes place in the Millennial World, which is soemthing I just made up. ANything about it I will explain in the story or put in notes before or after the chapter.

Summary: Yugi is the Emperor of the MIllennial World, and Heba is his twin brother. Yugi is a cold person who let's no one near him. When Heba finds love in his slave, Yugi becomes even more distance. Will Yugi's new slave help him to open up adn regian the person he was before he becasme Emperor, or will this slave end up on the wrong end of Yugi's power?

Will center around Heba and Atemu at the start, but will become about Yugi and Yami.

* * *

Chapter 1- Heba's New Slave

Heba, the Prince of the Millennial Kingdom, walked down the halls of the palace. He wore velvet pants and a velvet shirt with a velvet vest on. He also had on a velvet cape. His boots that reached his shins were black. Heba also wore a crown with the symbol of a star inscribed in a circle. He had tri-colored, star-shaped air and wide amethyst eyes.

Beside him was Jou, his older cousin. Jou wore an outfit similar to Heba's although his was turquoise instead of velvet. Jou also did not wear a crown. Jou had dirty-blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Tell me. How are things between you and Seto, Jou?" Heba asked.

"You mean that pompous jackass. I wish I had never married him!" Jou said haughtily.

Heba knew his cousin well-enough to know that he meant everything was fine.

Jou and Seto had a love-hate relationship, although the hate was outside the bedroom.

Seto had started off as a slave for Jou, but Jou had ended up falling for Seto, and the same was true for Seto. Jou loved him very much, but because of slave-master relations, could not marry him. When Jou found out that Seto was pregnant with his child, Jou had asked the Emperor of the Millennial Kingdom if he could marry Seto. The Emperor agreed since Seto was pregnant.

"Yeah. Whatever. How about Seth?" Heba asked.

Seth was the son that Seto and Jou had had together.

A proud smile spread across Jou's face. "He's great. A little mischievous, maybe. He's starting to walk and is getting into everything. Seto's constantly having to chase him." Jou said.

Heba giggled. "I'm sure that Ryou and Malik know your pain. Well, rather Bakura and Marik know Seto's pain." Heba said.

The two in question came up to them.

Ryou was wearing the same outfit as the others minus the crown except his was gold. He had chocolate brown eyes and snow white hair.

Malik wore the same outfit minus the crown, but his was pale blue. Malik had lavender eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Malik and Ryou were twin brothers even though they looked nothing alike. They were also cousins with Heba and Jou. The fathers of the four were all brothers, which made them cousins.

"What's up, guys?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi wants is in the throne room." Ryou said.

"What is it this time?" Jou asked.

"I think new slaves came in." Malik replied.

The four started for the throne room.

"So, how's Crystal, Ryou?" Heba asked.

Ryou smiled happily. "Crystal's fine. She called Bakura Papa yesterday. He was so happy." Ryou said.

"And Inchan, Malik?" Jou asked.

Malik grinned. "Inchan's great, although he has a bit of a mean streak. Marik loves that fact." Malik replied.

Ryou and Bakura had had the same situation as Seto and Jou. Bakura started out as Ryou's slave, but once he was pregnant, the two got married.

The exact same thing with Malik and Marik.

Ryou and Malik loved their husbands very much and were happy that they were able to be together.

The group arrived at the throne room and walked in.

On the gold throne sat the Emperor. He wore lavender pants and a lavender shirt with a lavender vest. His cape was also lavender. He wore a gold medallion with the star inscribed in a circle engraved on it. He also wore the same crown as Heba. He had wide, amethyst eyes and had the same hair as Heba.

There were two smaller thrones on each side of him.

Heba sat on the Emperor right with Jou on the other side of Heba. Ryou sat at the Emperor's left with Malik on the other side of Ryou.

The council members were also there although they did not play much part in the rule of the kingdom.

Ishizu, the palace healer and Malik's older sister, was also there. Ishizu had blue eyes and black hair. She also wore a white dress that was off her shoulders.

The Emperor's name was Yugi and he was Heba's twin brother. Yugi was named the new Emperor after Yugi and Heba's father died.

"Council, bring in the new slaves." Yugi said with no emotion.

Yugi was a cold and seemingly emotionless Emperor. He was not cruel, though. He was kind compassionate to his people, but he rarely showed any emotion and never joked or laughed or smiled like he did when he was younger.

The guards brought in about twenty new slaves that would become palace workers. Most of the slaves were young males. There were a few females, but not many.

The head guard bowed and said, "My king, these are the new slaves that have been brought to work here n the palace."

Yugi nodded and surveyed all of the slaves.

The real reasons for the slaves were so that Yugi could see if there were any that he wanted for his own personal slave, but none seemed to suit him.

Heba, on the other hand, did see someone that caught his eye.

The slave had tri-colored hair like his although the slave's bangs were done differently. This slave also had tanned skin. Because the slave's head was bowed, he could not see the rest of his face.

Yugi had noticed his brother's look and said, "Heba, is there a slave that you would like?'

When Seto, Marik, and Bakura were first brought to the palace, they immediately caught the attention of Jou, Malik, and Ryou, and Yugi gave them to them as their slaves.

"Yes, actually, there is." Heba replied.

"Which one?" Yugi asked.

Heba pointed out his look-a-like.

Yugi nodded. "Ishizu." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ishizu asked, approaching.

"Have that slave taken to my brother's chambers. He will be Heba's new personal slave." Yugi said, pointing to the slave.

"As you command, Emperor." Ishizu replied, bowing.

"Take the slaves out." Yugi ordered.

The guards did as they were told.

"Council, is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" Yugi asked.

"No, Emperor. There is nothing." the head of the council replied.

"Then council is dismissed." Yugi said. Yugi stood up and walked down from the throne with Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou right behind him.

Once outside of the throne room, Yugi left the other three to go about his own business.

"So, you finally decided to get a slave, Heba." Jou said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but something about him just caught my eye." Heba replied.

"I'd be careful, Heba. That's exactly what happened to all of us when we first met all of our husbands." Ryou told him.

Heba nodded.

"Speaking of our husbands, I think that we need to go and see what those three are up to." Malik said.

With that, Jou, Malik, and Ryou left to go and find their husbands.

Heba decided to wait and before going to his own chambers. He knew Ishizu would need a little time to get the slave ready.

* * *

In a playroom, there were three men in the room with the children, all of which were toddlers.

Seto had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and turquoise shirt.

Bakura had chocolate brown eyes that were darker than Ryou's and snow white hair. He was wearing black pants and a gold shirt.

Marik had platinum blonde hair and dark lavender eyes. He was wearing black pants and a pale blue shirt.

"I wonder what's taking so long? Normally, Ryou's back by now." Bakura said.

"You know that things come up, Bakura. Something must have happened in the kingdom." Seto said.

Seto had been married the longest therefore he knew never to expect anything on tome.

"Yeah, but I still would have liked for Malik to be back." Marik stated.

The three men were all brothers, much to the surprise of their husbands and were allowed to spend time together.

Seto was the oldest of them while Bakura and Marik were twins who, like Ryou and Malik, looked nothing alike.

Bakura groaned. "I wish that they had more time for us." Bakura said.

"We all knew this when we became involved with them. We just need to expect this." Seto said.

The doors opened, and Ryou, Malik, and Jou walked into the room.

The toddlers ran to their respective father, who immediately picked them up.

"What kept you?" Bakura asked.

"Sorry. We were needed in the throne room for a few minutes." Ryou said, kissing Bakura lightly on the cheek.

"What was it this time?" Seto asked.

Jou kissed Seto and said, "There were new slaves brought in, and you know that we have to be there."

"Anything interesting?" Marik asked.

"Nope. Heba just finally got a slave." Malik replied.

"Anyone we know?" Marik asked.

"No idea. Only saw him. Yugi ordered that he be taken to Heba's chambers." Malik replied.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Marik said.

"Come on. We have some free time at the moment, so we thought that we would spend it with you guys." Jou said.

"That sounds like a plan." Bakura said.

The group left the room with the separate families going their own ways.

* * *

The slave that Heba had chosen had been taken to Ishizu's chambers.

"I need you to bathe yourself first." Ishizu told him.

The slave nodded. He went and bathed where Ishizu had pointed to him. After he was done, Ishizu handed him a pair black, leather pants and a velvet shirt.

"Put these on." Ishizu said.

The slave nodded and did as he was told.

"You will also need to put this on." Ishizu said, handing the slave a velvet collar. "It's to show that you are a personal servant to Prince Heba. Only he has the authority to do anything to you." Ishizu said.

The slave nodded and out the collar around his neck.

"Come with me. I will take you to Prince Heba's chambers." Ishizu said.

The slave nodded and followed Ishizu out of the chambers and through the maze of halls until they reached the west wing of the palace, where few people were allowed to come. Ishizu stopped outside out a set of double doors with the symbol of the star inscribed in the circle on the outside.

"This is Prince Heba's chambers. Until Heba tells you otherwise, this is the only room that you are allowed to be in. Wait here. Prince Heba will be here soon." Ishizu said.

The slave nodded.

Ishizu left the room, closing the doors behind her.

The slave looked around the room. He saw a large bed that could have easily fit six people in it. There was a table and set of four chairs to go with it. There was also a loveseat and a recliner in the room as well. A small refrigerator was there as well. There was a door to the left of the bed, and there was another door on the other side of the room. There were four posts to the bed and curtains surrounded the bed.

The slave gulped. He wondered what kind of master he would have and what would end up happening to him now that he was here. 'I suppose I will find out soon.' the slave thought.

* * *

Heba was walking leisurely down the hallway.

"Heba."

Heba turned around to fond Ishizu approaching him. "Yes, Ishizu." Heba said.

"I thought that I would let you know that the slave is now in your chambers." Ishizu said.

"Thanks you, Ishizu." Heba said.

Ishizu nodded and left him alone.

'I wonder what this slave is like. I hope that he is not like all the rest.' Heba thought. He had been around many slaves, but all had only wanted to suck up to him in hopes of getting close to the Emperor.

Heba started on his way back to his chambers.

* * *

Ishizu had been surprised when she found Yugi waiting on the healing chambers. "Your Majesty, forgive me for not being here." Ishizu said, bowing.

Yugi stood up and said, "Have you taken care of my brother's new slave?"

"Yes, I have. I just returned from telling Prince Heba that his slave is now in his chambers." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded. "Tell me, Isis. Do you believe that this slave is a threat to my brother in any way?" Yugi asked, looking out the window.

It was a well-known fact that Ishizu was good about reading people. Yugi would often go to her for advice about people.

"No, my king. I do not think that this slave is a threat. He does not have an evil aura. I think that it will be fine." Ishizu said.

"I hope so. My brother has been hurt too many times." Yugi said.

There were several slaves that Heba had had that had ended up hurting him because they wanted to get away form him. Heba was one that tried to be a friend to everyone, but that ended up getting him hurt, and not only his body. He had been hurt because his trust had been betrayed.

"I do not think the slave is that kind of person. Given I cannot tell the future, so I could be wrong, but I see this slave causing no trouble." Ishizu said.

"Good. I would prefer not having to deal with this again." Yugi said before leaving the healing chambers.

Ishizu watched after him sadly. 'The trouble is that you only deal with the slave, not your brother's pain. Jou, Malik, and Ryou are the ones who have helped Heba deal with his pain.' Ishizu thought.

* * *

"What's on your mind, puppy?" Seto asked, watching his husband play idly with their son.

"I'm worried about Heba." Jou replied, getting up and sitting on the bed beside Seto.

"Why's that?" Seto asked, running a hand through Jou's hair.

"Heba's been hurt so many times by slaves in the past. I just want him to be able to have one slave who doesn't scoff at him just because he is not the Emperor." Jou replied.

"Heba will have to work that out himself. He will be fine. You just need to trust him to do the right thing." Seto said.

Jou nodded. "I hope he can find someone, though." Jou said.

* * *

Ryou lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind, Ryou?" Bakura asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm worried about Heba. I just don't want him to get hurt again." Ryou said.

"Heba hasn't had a slave in over a year. He has to do this. You and I both know that." Bakura said.

"Yeah, but he's always been hurt in some way by these slaves." Ryou said.

"I know. Heba made the choice to have a new slave. He's the one who made the choice. You need to stop worrying about him so much." Bakura said.

"I try not to, but he's my younger cousin and I worry about him." Ryou said.

* * *

Malik watched as Marik played with their son.

"Malik, what's up with you?" Marik asked.

"Why do you ask?" Malik asked.

"Because you act distracted." Marik replied.

Malik sighed. "I'm worried about Heba. I don't want this new slave to hurt him the way others in the past have." Malik said.

"I know that you're worried, Malik, but Heba is a grown man now. He's going to have to take risks if he wants to find happiness." Marik said.

"I know. I just wish that things were not like this." Malik said.

"I know, but you need to try and let go. Heba will deal with this alone. He has no choice." Marik said.

"I know. I'm just worried. He's my younger cousin, so I am going to always worry about him." Malik said.

* * *

This is the start of it. I hope you like it. I thought I would have Jou, Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Yugi have the dominate personalities this time.

The next chapter will be about Heba and his slave's meeting.

R&R.


	2. Master and Slave

I should have mentioned this, but all people of the Millennial Kingdom have magic. The Emperor is the strongest in magic, and it works down. It might come up later.

Also, I forget teh disclaimer. I don't own anything excpet for the plot.

There's a lemon in this, too.

* * *

Chapter 2- Master and Slave

Heba reached his room. Heba took a deep breath to prepare himself before he opened the doors to his chambers and walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked into the room around the curve which hid most of his room from view from the doorway. Heba walked into the room to find the slave in the middle of the room.

Upon seeing that Heba was in the room, the slave bowed at the waist to the high ranking man.

Heba smiled sadly. 'Just like the others.' Heba thought. "Stand up." Heba said.

The slave did as he was told and stood back up, but kept his head bowed in reverence so that his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Look at me." Heba ordered.

The slave did as he was told and raised his head so that he was looking directly at Heba.

Heba was startled to see such deep crimson eyes starring right back at him.

The slave remained silent. 'I wonder what he is going to do to me.' the slave thought, thinking of the torture he had heard some masters had done to slaves. The slave would have never admitted it, but he was scared of what his new master might do.

"Tell me your name." Heba said.

"Atemu, my Prince." the slave replied.

Heba gave a slight smile. "Atemu, whenever we are in my chambers, I would prefer it if you would call me Heba." Heba said.

"But it is disrespectful to call a master by his name." Atemu protested.

"Atemu, I am giving you permission to call me by my name. I would prefer it this way. Outside of this room, you will need to address me by my title, but I would like you to call me by name in here." Heba said. He undid the fastenings to his cape and draped the cape over a chair. "You have no idea how irritating it is to have everyone calling you by your title instead of your name. I have to remind myself that I do have a name sometimes." Heba said.

Atemu couldn't help but crack a smile at the last comment.

"I'm glad that I finally got you to smile. Your nervous, aren't you?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Sit down." Heba said, gesturing to the chair behind him.

Atemu did as he was told and sat down.

Heba sat down as well. "Why are you nervous?" Heba asked.

"I have heard all of the stories about what some masters do to their slaves." Atemu replied.

"Oh, yes. Torture, abuse, rape, murder. All things that are slowly ending." Heba said.

"Most slave owners don't care." Atemu said softly.

"About the slaves or the law?" Heba asked.

"Both." Atemu said.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I am the only one who can lay a hand on you. The law prohibits anyone from laying a hand on a personal slave, especially one whose master is a member of the Royal family. Not even my brother will lay a hand on you." Heba said.

"Your brother?" Atemu questioned.

Heba nodded. "The Emperor." Heba said.

Atemu paled.

"Yes, I am the twin brother of the Emperor. If you do anything my brother deems wrong, he will tell me, and I will deal with it. He has always done that." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Heba said.

Atemu blushed lightly. "I don't do well talking about myself, Pr-Heba." Atemu said, catching himself at the name.

"Well, would you answer questions that I ask?" Heba asked him.

Atemu nodded.

"Well, where are you from in the kingdom?" Heba asked.

"I came from the city of Manesh." Atemu answered.

"That city is full of merchants, is it not?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "My father was a blacksmith. He made all kinds of things. I was learning to be a blacksmith before I was forced into slavery." Atemu said.

"Forced?" Heba repeated.

Atemu nodded. "All of the young, able men were forced to go. Only the ones over thirty and under twelve were not forced to go." Atemu said.

"I see." Heba sighed. "It's hard to make changes. That's just one of the ones that is hard to change." Heba said. He looked at Atemu and said, "Who did you live with?"

"I already mentioned my father. His name is Aknankanon. I also lived with my mother, Amara. Then there's my twin brother, Yami. My other three brothers have been missing for several years." Atemu said.

"I see. Have you had any other masters?" Heba asked, hoping he hadn't.

"No. I was brought to the palace because they thought I would be good at hard labor." Atemu answered.

"Well, not much hard labor will come from being my personal servant." Heba said. He looked over Atemu and said, "How old are you?"

"I am seventeen." Atemu answered.

Heba nodded. He stood up and said, "Let me explain your duties."

Atemu stood up and followed.

Heba showed Atemu several rooms that he would be responsible for keeping clean and organized.

"You'll also need to be up at seven at the latest. I'll have another servant show you around the palace tomorrow. You'll also have to follow me wherever I go unless I tell you otherwise." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "Is there anything else I should know?" Atemu asked.

"No. However, I will warn you that only personal servants are allowed in this wing. This is where my brother, the Emperor, myself, and my three cousins are allowed to be. My three cousins have husbands and children who are allowed here as well. Other than that, no one is allowed here. You will need to keep that collar on at all times. It signifies that you are my personal servant." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "Where will I be sleeping?" Atemu asked, although he had a feeling that he knew that answer to that.

"With me." Heba answered.

Atemu nodded absently.

Heba glanced over the distracted Atemu.

Heba had to admit that he was attracted to his new servant. That was the real reason why he had chosen Atemu as his new servant. Heba hoped that he would be different than the other servants he had had.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" Atemu asked. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable because he could feel how attracted he was to Heba and was worried about Heba finding out what he really felt. Atemu was scared that something would happen to him.

"No. I think that covers everything." Heba said.

"I see. What should I do now?" Atemu asked.

Heba suddenly took Atemu's cheek in his hand.

"Heba, what-" Atemu started before he was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Heba pressed his lips to Atemu's soft ones and kissed him deeply.

Atemu closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Heba's neck, and Heba likewise wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, pulling him even closer. Atemu started to kiss Heba back, knowing that Heba wouldn't feel anger since Heba started this.

Heba finally pulled away and said, "Can I take it that you feel the same way about me?"

"I guess so. I've never felt something like this before." Atemu said.

"I know. I haven't felt like this either. I chose you because I wanted to get to know you and see what you are like." Heba said.

"How did you know I was trustworthy?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. Something just told me that you are trustworthy, Atemu." Heba said.

Neither had moved their arms from each other.

"But, how can we be in a relationship? I am just a slave, and you are my master." Atemu protested.

"You remember my cousins that have husbands?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"All three of their husbands started off as their slaves. They ended up being with them. We can be in a relationship. I just want to keep it quiet for my own reasons." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "I always thought that relationships were best when they were about the people in the relationships, not the show for others." Atemu said.

Heba smiled warmly. "At the moment, Atemu, all I care about is being with someone who cares about me, not my title." Heba said.

"Power doesn't mean a thing to me. I think that you should be free to be who are really are without having to act for anyone." Atemu said.

"I think that would be great." Heba said. He finally felt like maybe he had found someone who would care about him for who was.

**THE LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba leaned up and kissed Atemu again passionately. Atemu kissed Heba back just as passionately. Heba ran his tongue over Atemu's bottom lip. Atemu opened his mouth, and Heba slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. Heba started to roam around the inside of Atemu's mouth. Atemu moaned at the sensations Heba was causing. Heba started a tongue battle with Atemu, which Heba ended up winning.

The human need for air forced the two to break apart.

Both could feel the effects of the kiss and the proximity of each other, especially in lower regions.

"Heba, are we-" Atemu started, knowing the direction that this was heading.

"Atemu, we won't do anything that you don't want to do. It won't change what I feel, and it won't change anything between us." Heba said.

Atemu looked down at the man and realized that he wanted this just as much as Heba did. Atemu brushed his lips over Heba's and said, "I want this, too, Heba."

Heba closed the distance between them and kissed Atemu again on the lip. Heba forced his way into Atemu's mouth and started to memorize every inch of his warm mouth.

Atemu moaned at the sensations, loving it.

Heba loosened his arms from around Atemu's neck and let them trail down Atemu's neck to the bottom his shirt. Heba gripped the bottom of Atemu's shirt and pulled the shirt. Heba broke the kiss so that he could pulled Atemu's shirt over his head, and he threw it to the floor. Heba admired Atemu's toned, tan chest before he pushed Atemu backwards.

"Ah!" Atemu exclaimed as he fell flat on his back on the bed.

Heba smirked. "It'll be much easier on us if we're on the bed." Heba said as he climbed on the bed. He straddled Atemu at his waist and leaned down. He kissed Atemu again. Atemu brought his arms up and tangled his hands in Heba's hair. Heba broke the kiss and then leaned down and started to kiss Atemu's neck. Atemu moaned when Heba started to nip, lick, and suck at the pulse point of Atemu's neck.

Heba started to kiss down Atemu's neck and bit down when he reached Atemu's collarbone. Atemu jumped when he did that. Heba started to lick the wound that he had created.

Heba moved on down and started to kiss down Atemu's chest. When he reached one of Atemu's semi-erect nipples, he took the nub into his mouth and bit down lightly before he started to lick and suck at it. Atemu moaned and tightened his hands in Heba's hair. When Heba was satisfied that the nub was hard enough, he released the nipple and then moved to the other one. Heba gave the other nipple the exact same treatment as the other one while his right hand came up to play with the abandoned one. Atemu started to whimper at the feelings that Heba was causing. Heba continued to kiss down Atemu's chest before he came to his naval. Heba dipped his tongue into Atemu's naval several times.

Heba reached down and grabbed Atemu's leather pants by the rim and pulled his pants along with his underwear down his long legs and off before Heba tossed them to the floor.

Atemu shivered as the cold air hit Atemu's already throbbing member.

Heba put his hands on Atemu's hips and leaned down, licking the tip of Atemu's member, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out. Atemu gasped and jumped at the feeling. Heba started to run his tongue over Atemu's member. Atemu whimpered and whined at the feeling of Heba's tongue on his member. Heba decided to have mercy on his soon-to-be-lover and took Atemu's member into mouth. Atemu let out a shout of pleasure at the warmth that surrounded him. He tried to buck up into the warm heat, but the hold on his hips prevented him from doing this. Atemu fisted his hands into the sheets below him as Heba continued to run his tongue over Atemu's member. Atemu was going to warn Heba of his approaching release, but common sense had left him, and Atemu shouted as he released into Heba's awaiting mouth. Heba drank every drop of release before he let go of Atemu.

Atemu was sweating and panting from all of the things that Heba had already done to him. Atemu grabbed Heba by the shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss, tasting himself on Heba's lips. "That was incredible." Atemu gasped out.

Heba smiled. "That's only the start, Atemu." Heba took off his shirt and threw it to the side. "There's still much more to come." Heba said. He reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, reaching inside and pulling out a bottle of oil.

Atemu frowned, not understanding.

Seeing his look, Heba said, "This is something that we'll need." He spread Atemu's legs apart and settled himself between his legs. Heba opened the bottle of oil and spread some of it on three fingers before he set the bottle aside. "This may hurt a bit, but you need to try and relax." Heba told him.

Atemu nodded although he still wasn't sure what Heba was talking about.

Heba leaned down and kissed Atemu. While Atemu was distracted, Heba started to rub the ring of muscles around Atemu's entrance. Atemu didn't notice until he felt the finger slip into him.

Atemu jumped and broke the kiss. The finger hadn't hurt. It just felt odd.

"Just relax, Atemu." Heba told him.

Atemu nodded and forced his body to relax.

Heba moved the finger inside Atemu around a bit before he added a second finger.

This finger did hurt a little, and Atemu had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Heba smiled apologetically at him. He had felt Atemu tense again. "Relax, Atemu. You need to relax." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and forced himself to relax once more.

Heba started to move the two fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Atemu. When Heba was satisfied with the two fingers, he added a third finger.

This time, Atemu did cry out at the pain and tears fell from his eyes.

Heba leaned down and brushed the tears away with his lips. "Shh. Just relax, Atemu. You have to." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and forced himself to relax once more.

Heba continued to stretch Atemu. His fingers brushed against something that sent a jolt of pleasure racing down Atemu's spine.

"What was that?" Atemu asked.

Heba smirked. "What? This?" Heba asked. He jabbed his fingers into Atemu and hit the same spot, making Atemu cry out in pleasure. "That's what makes this worthwhile." Heba said. Once he was done, he removed his fingers from Atemu.

Atemu whimpered at the lost of the fingers.

Heba smiled. "Don't worry, Atemu. There is ore to come." Heba said. He took off his own pants and underwear before he grabbed the vial of oil again and spread some of it onto his heated member. Heba had to bite back a moan at the feeling. Heba cast the bottle of oil aside, no longer needed. Heba used a condom before he positioned himself at Atemu's entrance and said, "This is going to hurt at first, but that'll change. I promise."

Atemu nodded.

Heba started to slowly push into Atemu. He gasped at the warmth that was surrounding his member.

Atemu let out a cry of pain and tears started to fall down his cheeks at the pain that was making itself known in his lower back. He had no idea that having sex would hurt so much. He tightened his hands into the bed sheets.

Heba saw the pain that Atemu was in and leaned down to kiss the tears away. "Atemu, if you want me to stop, I will." Heba said.

Atemu shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I just need to get used to it. Don't stop." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and continued to push into Atemu until he was buried to the hilt. He stayed still to give Atemu time to adjust.

Atemu had no idea that this would hurt so much since he was a virgin. He also hadn't realized that Heba was so well endowed in that area. He may have been small, but certainly not in this. When he had adjusted, Atemu moved his hips slightly and earned a gasp of pleasure from Heba. Realizing what he had done, Atemu did it again.

Heba took this as a sign that Atemu was ready and pulled out until only the tip of his member was inside of Atemu before he pushed back in at a slow pace. Both gasped at the sensations that were being caused from the actions that Heba was taking. Heba continued with this slow pace, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in.

Atemu wasn't fond of this slow pace and needed something more. "Heba, please. Go faster and harder." Atemu begged.

Heba couldn't disappoint Atemu, so he started to move at a faster pace, going harder. Heba thrust in in different directions as if searching for something. Heba hit that sensitive bundle of nerves that had Atemu crying out in pleasure. Heba started to thrust into that one spot over and over again. Atemu cried out at the feeling as his hands came up to grasp Heba's shoulders, and he lifted his legs to wrap them around Heba's waist.

"Faster." Atemu panted into Heba's ear.

Heba started to thrust faster and deeper into Atemu. Atemu continued to cry out in pleasure. Heba could feel that his end was coming, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Atemu's member in time with his thrusts. Atemu began to cry out even more at the added friction on his member.

"H-Heba, I'm cl-close." Atemu gasped out.

"I k-know. So a-am I." Heba replied.

Heba continued to thrust into Atemu at a fast pace, repeatedly hitting Atemu in his sensate spot.

"HEBA!" Atemu cried out as he released onto their chest and stomachs.

Heba felt Atemu clench around his member. He thrust in a few more times. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released as well. His strength depleted, Heba collapsed on top of Atemu.

**THE LEMON IS OVER!**

Both were panting and trying to slow their rapid heart rates.

When Heba regained enough of his strength, he pulled out of Atemu and removed the condom before laying down beside Atemu and pulling him close to his own body.

Atemu curled up next to Heba and lay his head onto Heba's chest, feeling very content.

Heba reached up a hand and started to stroke Atemu's hair. "How are you feeling, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Tired, but happy and content." Atemu replied.

Heba smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that because that's exactly how I feel." Heba said.

"Does that mean that we'll be doing this more often?" Atemu asked hopefully, glancing up at Heba.

"Yes. We're in the same room every night, so we're free to do this when you want." Heba answered.

Atemu listened to Heba's steady heartbeat. Between the steady heart rhythm and Heba stroking his hair, Atemu slowly feel asleep.

Heba smiled when he realized that Atemu had fallen asleep. 'I think I have found someone I can trust.' Heba thought. With that thought, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Atemu was the first one to wake up the next morning. He looked outside to see that the sun was starting to rise. He looked and saw that Heba was still sleep. Atemu smiled and snuggled up next to Heba. He knew that he wouldn't have to be up for at least another hour. 'I don't know why, but being with him just feels right. Maybe he and I can work out, even if I am a slave.' Atemu thought.

It wasn't long before Heba woke up. He could sense that Atemu was awake. "How long have you been awake?" Heba asked.

"Not too long. How did you know I was awake?" Atemu asked.

"The Royal family has the strongest source of magic in the kingdom. I could sense it." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Come on. We need to get up and get a bath." Heba said.

"I'm rather comfortable." Atemu protested.

"So am I, but you're going to need one to tackle today. Besides, I want you to meet my cousins and their husbands this morning." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and sat up. He grimaced at the pain.

"besides, the bath will help your back." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "Heba, I'm glad that you were my first." Atemu said, pulling him into a kiss.

Heba smiled when the kiss ended. "Well, that was the first for us both." Heba said.

Atemu blinked. "You mean, you never had sex before?" Atemu asked.

Heba shook his head.

"But you knew so much." Atemu protested.

Heba laughed. "Two of my cousins' husbands love to talk about sex. I learned a good bit form them. That's how I knew, and I hear things around the palace. I'm an uncongenial Prince. I like talking and interesting with the servants. The council hates it, but they won't say anything against me because my brother is the Emperor." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

"Come on. Let's get a bath. I know you need it. Besides, we're both sticky." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "I don't mind, but can we have it together?" Atemu asked.

Heba smirked. "That was my plan." Heba said.

Heba and Atemu went into the bathroom to have a bath.

* * *

Okay. For anyone who thinks Atemu and Heba moved too fast, I based that off the ancient Egyptian concept that you could when you wanted to, even if you just met. Atemu and Heba will stay together though. And Heba used a condom because any man get pregrant, and Heba was trying to prevent that.

Atemu meets Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jou, and Seto, and you learn something more about Atemu's life.

R&R.


	3. Reunion of Brothers

I forgot to mention that the Millennial World will have most modern day conveniences.

* * *

Chapter 3- Reunion of Brothers

After having their bath, Heba and Atemu dressed for the day.

Heba wore black pants with a white shirt and velvet vest. He also wore his crown. Heba fastened his velvet cape to his shoulders for the final touch.

Atemu wore a pair of black leather pants and a velvet shirt. He also wore the velvet neck collar.

Heba noticed that Atemu was rubbing his wrists and said, "Is something wrong, Atemu?"

"No, it's nothing." At Heba's unbelieving look, Atemu continued, "I like to wear bracelets for some reason, but I'm not allowed to wear them now."

Heba smiled and walked over to his dresser. He opened a box and brought out several black, leather bracelets. "Like this." Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Well, go ahead and wear them." Heba said.

"I was told that I can't wear them, though." Atemu protested.

"That was when you were thought of as an ordinary slave. If the slave master let's them, then it's fine, and I think that it's fine." Heba said.

Atemu took the bracelets. "Are you not going to wear them?" Atemu asked.

Heba started laughing. "Atemu, I've never worn them. My cousin Ryou's husband has a strange sense of humor. He thought it would be a good joke. I meant to throw them away, but never did. You can have them. I don't like that kind of thing." Heba said.

"By the way, why do I have to wear leather?" Atemu asked.

"It's just what personal slaves wear. Generations again, the personal slaves were actually pleasure slaves, so the slave master wanted them to look appealing, hence the leather. It was just never changed. Most personal slaves just do their duties and are not used as pleasure slaves." Heba said.

"Then what was last night?" Atemu asked playfully.

Heba smirked. "That was two lovers making love, not a master and a slave having sex." Heba replied. He turned slightly serious and said, "We're allowed to change what our own slaves wear if you would prefer something different."

"I really don't mind the leather. I was just curious." Atemu explained.

Heba nodded. "Come on. I want you to meet my cousins and their husbands. We'll all eat breakfast together." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and followed Heba out of the room.

* * *

Jou, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and their kids were all in the lounge waiting for Hebaand his slave to come.

"Where are those two? I'm hungry." Jou complained.

"Puppy, we have been here for ten minutes. Just calm down." Seto said.

Malikleaned back in his chair. "I just hope that this new slave is different than all the rest." Malik said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Ryou muttered.

"Ryou, you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Bakura said.

"After all the slaves that havedone everything in their power to hurt him, why should we giveany slave a chance?" Ryou asked.

Seto let out a sigh. "Can we at least wait and meet him? I know that you are worried for Heba's safety, but you shouldn't be so suspicious. Not everyone is like them, and, truth be known, it's only been three slaves. Heba released the other three of his own accord for various reasons." Seto said.

"You're right, Seto. We'll give this new guy a chance." Jou said.

"Good. Heba should be here momentarily." Seto said.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Heba walked into the room. "what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Just waiting on you." Ryou said.

"Now, let's go. I'm hungry." Jou complained.

"You're always hungry!" Heba, Ryou, and Malik said at the same time.

"Can I help it?" Jou asked, pouting.

"Before we go eat, I'd like you to meet my new, slave." Heba said, stepping aside.

Atemu walked into the room, feeling a little nervous.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik all looked at Atemu.

And froze.

Atemu noticed the three.

He also froze.

Heba was about to speak, but was cut off.

"Atemu!" Seto exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running over to where Atemu was, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Seto-I can't-breathe." Atemu gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry." Seto said, immediately letting go of Atemu.

Atemu was pulled into a bear hug by Bakura.

"Atemu, I can't believe it. I didn't think that we would ever see your face ever again." Bakura said.

"It's good to see you, too, Kura." Atemu said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou looked at each other. They knew that Bakura's brothers were the only ones that he allowed to call him that other than Ryou.

Bakura finally let go of Atemu.

Atemu was pulled into another hug by Marik.

"I never thought that we would see you here of all places. It's great to see you here, Atemu." Marik said.

"Same here, Marik." Atemu said.

In their excitement, the four had forgotten about the others that were in the room.

Jou was now holding Seth, Ryou was now holding Crystal, and Malik was now holding Inchan.

Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou looked at each other, in a state of complete confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Atemu asked.

"We've been living here for several years now." Seto said.

"You have?" Atemu asked, obviously surprised.

All three nodded.

"How did you end up here?" Bakura asked.

"That's a bit of a story." Atemu said.

"I think that we would like to hear it." Marik said.

Jou had finally had enough and shouted, "What the hell is going on here?!"

All four turned to face the other four, finally realizing that they had been watching them the entire time.

"Sorry. I guess we all kind of got caught up in the moment." Seto said.

"I'll say." Ryou said.

"Why don't we all sit down, and you can explain to us what is going on since we are all lost." Heba said.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Atemu nodded their agreement, and the group sat down.

Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou all sat down on the couch.

Seto and Jou sat on one of the loveseats while Heba and Atemu sat down on the other loveseat.

The three toddlers got down to go and play together.

"Okay. How do you guys know each other?" Jou asked.

"Well, you remember when we told that we were brothers and had two other brothers." Seto said.

It hit Heba. "Atemu's one of your other two brothers, right?" Heba asked.

All four nodded.

"We haven't seen each other for almost four years. We're more than a little happy to see each other." Marik said.

"Well, your reaction makes sense now." Ryou said.

"But what are you four doing here?" Atemu asked, looking at his brother.

Each one pointed to their own husband and said, "We're married."

"They're your cousins' husbands, Heba?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. " I didn't realize that you were their brother, or I would have mentioned it before, but you never mentioned your brothers' names, and they never said to me what their brothers' names were." Heba said.

"Yeah. We never did say that to him." Marik agreed.

"Well, I was going to get another slave to show Atemu around the palace, but I think that I will let you three do that." Heba said.

"We don't mind." Bakura said.

"Okay. Anything else can be said later. Let's eat." Jou said.

"Why don't I just have breakfast brought in here?" Heba asked.

The group nodded, and Hebawalked over to the table where a phone was and gave the order to the kitchen.

"Other than the fact that you are Heba's personal slave now, what are you doing here, Atemu?" Seto asked.

"A few weeks ago, slavetraders raided our town and took any able body from twelve to thirty. I was one of the ones that was taken." Atemu exclaimed.

Bakura muttered a curse under his breath. "I hate it when they do that!" Bakura growled.

Seto sighed. "That's what happened to us. You and Yami weren't in the village at the time, so that's why you were not taken then." Seto said.

"Who's Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Our other brother. He and Atemu are twins." Marik explained.

"So, your mother had tow sets of twins?" Jou asked.

"Yep. She had me and Marik and then she had Atemu and Yami about two years later." Bakura replied.

"Speaking of Yami, where is he?" Bakura asked.

"I honestly don't know. He had gone out of town to get some things for Father, so he wasn't there when the slave traders came." Atemu said.

"How are Mother and Father?" Marik asked.

"They're fine. Father's shop has been doing great. They're both fine." Atemu replied.

"Isn't your father a blacksmith?" Malik asked.

The group nodded.

It was then that there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Heba called.

Several servants entered and brought in the trays with their breakfast on them before they left.

Jou jumped up, ready to dig in.

Malik and Ryou lunged at Jou and grabbed him, pulling him down.

"Jou, calm down. We'll all eat." Heba said, laughing.

Seth, Bakura, and Marik all picked up their kids, and the entire group sat at the table that was in the room and started to eat their breakfast.

"By the way, who are the kids?" Atemu asked.

"Theirs." Heba said.

Atemu looked at them.

Seto looked over at Seth and said, "Seth's mine and Jou's. He's two years old."

"And in his terrible twos." Jou added.

"Crystal is mine and Ryou's. She's one year and a half years old." Bakura said.

"Inchan is mine and Malik's. He's a year and four moths." Marik said.

"I'm an uncle?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yep." Seto, Bakura, and Marik said.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other and had silent smiles. They were glad to see that the group so happy.

After they finished breakfast, the group stood up and left the dishes for the slaves to take care of.

"So, what now?" Atemu asked.

"Well, after Seto, Marik, and Bakura show you around palace so that you don't get lost, you can start with what I told you last night." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

"And I don't have a problem if they're all with you as long as you do what you're supposed to, and as long as Ryou, Malik, and Jou don't mind." Heba said.

"I don't mind." Jou said.

"Go ahead." Ryou added.

"Just don't distract him." Malik finished.

It was clear that Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu were happy with that thought.

Heba glanced at the clock and froze.

Atemu noticed and said, "Heba, are you-?"

"OH SHIT! WE'RE SO LATE! YUGI'S GOING TO LECTURE US FOR AN HOUR!" Heba shouted.

Jou, Malik, and Ryou realized what he meant and paled.

"WE'VE GOT TO GO!" Jou shouted.

All four were out of the door within a second.

Atemu looked at his older brothers, confusion written all over his face. "What was that about?" Atemu asked, pointing to the door.

"Well, those four have battle training with the Emperor at eight-thirty every morning on the dote, and it is now eight-thirty." Seto explained.

"I guess our talking and explaining everything made them forget about the time." Marik said.

"They won't get in trouble, will they?" Atemu asked, not wanting to get his lover in any trouble.

"Not at all. The last time, the Emperor just gave them a lecture of some sort." Bakura replied.

"We'd better show you around the palace." Seto said.

The group nodded.

Before they got out of the room, Bakura turned and said, "So, how's Heba as a master?"

Marik and Seto smirked.

All three had seen the looks that Heba and Atemu had been giving each other during breakfast and had reached the obvious conclusion.

"He's fine. He's been-really kind to me." Atemu said, blushing a little.

"So, what happened last night?" Seto asked.

"Nothing!" Atemu exclaimed, the blush deepening.

"Come on. We saw the looks that you were giving each other. You like him a lot, and it's obvious that you feel the same way." Marik said.

"You're not upset?' Atemu asked, thinking that his brother's might be a little angry for falling for his master.

"Of course not. Hell, the same thing happened to all of us." Bakura said.

"It did?" Atemu asked.

All three nodded.

"I started out as Jou's slave, but I fell in love with him. In fact, I knew that I liked him from the start." Seto said.

"Yeah. Considering you slept with him the first night, I'd say so." Bakura said.

Setoglared at him and said, "Anyway, I was his slave for about a year before I ended up pregnant. Jou asked the Emperor if he could marry me, and we got married."

"Same with us." Marik said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"It's not that slaves have to do that. We wanted to." Bakura added.

"Well, um, actually, I might have-" Atemu muttered, his blush deepening.

"I don't believe it. Little Atemu's nota virgin thanks to Heba." Bakura said, starting to laugh.

"Shut up, Kura!" Atemu snapped.

"Look. If you like him, then it's fine." Marik said.

"I think that I'm in love with him, but why were you're husbands acting like they didn't like me at all?" Atemu asked.

Seto sighed. "Heba's had two personal slaves that took advantage of him and hurt him." Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked, slightly worried.

"They gained his trust and tried to seduce him in order to get to the Emperor. They wanted to be the Emperor's slave and sued Heba to do it. He was hurt several times because of it." Marik said.

"Heba was really upset at how he had been used. They're just worried that it'll happen again." Bakura said.

"I don't want to hurt him. I couldn't do that. Truthfully, I would prefer not to be the Emperor's slave." Atemu said.

"No one really does. That we know of, he has never had a personal slave." Marik said.

"Come on. We need to show you around so that you can get to work." Bakura said.

Atemu nodded, and the group left the room.

* * *

There's Chapter 3. I had to redo it because I didn't like how it originally came out.

The next chapter will have more brotherly fluff between Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Bakura. Plus, there'll be some interaction with Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou.

R&R.


	4. Training

Chapter 4- Training

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik ran into the training area of the palace to find Yugi standing in the room.

Yugi was wearing red pants with a read jacket over a red shirt. He also wore a chest plate over his chest. There was a golden ring around his head, and there was a red gem in the center of the ring. He was holding a sword in his hand with a red hilt. "You're late." Yugi said.

"We're really sorry, Yugi. Time just slipped by us." Heba apologized.

"Change. We have practice to get to." Yugi said.

Heba was surrounded by blue light and was dressed like Yugi except for the color was blue.

Jou was surrounded by green light and was dressed like the other two except the color was green.

Ryou was surrounded by yellow light and was dressed like the others except his color was yellow.

Malik was surrounded by white light and was dressed the same way except for the color was white.

"Are you ready now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we are." Heba replied.

Yugi turned to face them. "All right. I want all four of you to come at me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's four against one. I would hardly call that fair." Heba said as the four drew their swords from the sheaths at their sides.

"Come at me." Yugi said.

All four did as they were told and attacked.

Yugi blocked Jou's sword and ducked to avoid Heba's. He turned and stopped Malik's sword before he turned and kicked Ryou in the chest. Yugi blocked Heba's sword and forced Heba back and then kicked back without looking to hit Jou in the stomach. Malik went at Yugi again, but Yugi turned and rammed his elbow into Malik's stomach, knocking Malik down. Yugi turned and blocked Heba's sword. The two continued to exchange blows with their swords, and a metallic sound filled the area. Yugi ducked to avoid a strike from Heba's sword and then jumped up to kick Heba in the chest knocking Heba down.

Yugi looked around all four of them.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou slowly got to their feet and looked at Yugi, who had remained untouched.

"You all are slacking. I took you all down easily. If we were attacked, it would be a rough battle." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. When are we really attacked? There hasn't been anything interesting to happen in the Millennial Kingdom for twenty years." Jou protested.

Yugi looked at Jou with his usual cold look although it was a bit less cold then usual. "Jou, anything can happen at any time. Someone will look for a time when you are venerable to attack. If we let down our guard, it is offering a chance to be attacked." Yugi said.

"There hadn't been anything to happen, though." Ryou said.

"Yeah. There aren't even rumors of war." Malik said.

There was a brief flash of hurt in Yugi's amethyst eyes that almost went unnoticed by them all.

Almost.

Heba noticed it. He couldn't help but wonder what that flash was.

"I think you could all use more training," Yugi said.

Malik, Ryou, and Jou all groaned in protest.

"If you like, I could find others to take your place on the Elemental team." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't." Ryou said.

"I need people I can rely on in face of danger. Right now, you're not ready for a fight." Yugi said.

"We'll train, Yugi." Heba said.

"Good. Then let's get started." Yugi said.

All four nodded and started training vigorously with Yugi.

* * *

After Seto, Bakura, and Marik had shown Atemu around the palace, and Atemu thought that he knew where he would need to go, Atemu returned to the rooms he needed to get cleaned and organized.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura went with him because they wanted to spend time with their brother.

"I hated this part of my duties as a slave." Marik said.

"Marik, I'm sure that it's a lot better than some of the things that I could have ended up doing." Atemu replied.

"He makes a good point." Seto agreed.

"Hey, Atemu. Why did you say that you wouldn't want to be the Emperor's personal before?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I've just heard that the Emperor is kind of cold and unfeeling. I don't want to be around someone like that." Atemu replied.

"Cold? He seems heartless." Bakura said.

"He's not. The Emperor has done a lot for the people of the kingdom. I have seen those changes myself. Most of the citizens are prosperous. There are very few people that are homeless or jobless. Plus, he does help people who really need it." Atemu said.

"It didn't do much good as far as the slave thing goes." Marik muttered.

"There is only so much that one person can do." Seto said.

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation. If anyone were to hear is, there could be hell to pay." Bakura stated.

"Who's going to hear us?" Marik asked.

"I just wouldn't take the chance." Bakura said.

Atemu continued with his work of cleaning the room he was in while he listened to his brothers.

Within a few hours, Atemu had everything done that he needed to do.

"Well, since you're done, we can hang out. Lunch isn't for another hour." Seto said.

The four went into the lounge where Seth, Inchan, and Crystal were playing with a nanny who was watching them.

The nanny immediately stood up and bowed to them.

"You may go." Seto told her.

The nanny immediately left the room.

"Do they have to bow to you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Since we're married to Jou, Malik, and Ryou, we're considered royalty since they are a part of the royal family. It's a sign of respect." Seto said.

"We were actually given the titles of Prince although there is no real meaning to what we do. Mostly, we're just as formal banquets, balls, etc for show since we're married to them." Bakura said.

"That would get old." Atemu said.

"It does, but the good thing is that there are things we can do here. After all, there's just about anything to do here in the palace." Malik said.

The group sat down.

"You know, I never thought that I would get the chance to see you three again." Atemu said.

"None of us did. We thought that we would be the only family any of us ever saw again." Bakura said.

"Why is it that no one ever heard that the Emperor's cousins got married?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you see, the truth is that they knew that we didn't really want any big, fancy wedding. So, the Emperor agreed that there would just be a few people there. In fact, the council, the Emperor, Heba, and the rest of us were the only ones there." Marik said.

"Yeah. Considering the fact that we were pretty far along when we got married added to that fact. Our husbands didn't care, but we didn't want them to look bad. It might have made the public opinion of them drop." Bakura said.

"That's what you all felt, right? Not them?" Atemu asked.

All three nodded.

"Truthfully, it wasn't until after Seth was born that I finally told Jou that, and we got married when I was five months pregnant. Jou was angry. If it hadn't been for the fact that yelling at me would have woken Seth up, I'm sure that he would have been yelling bloody murder at me. I got quite the lecture though, and he told me that I wouldn't like it if I ever thought that he was ashamed of me." Seto said.

"Ryou told me that he would personally announce it to the entire kingdom that he married me, and that I was pregnant at the time, and he would have dared anyone to say anything about it. Ryou has a very sadistic side once you get to know him." Bakura said.

"Malik, too. Malik told me that he would go around and tell every person individually the exact same thing. Right after he lectured me about how I was never to think that I wasn't good enough for him ever again." Marik said.

"Something tells me that if I ever need advice on how to deal with Heba, I'll just come to you guys." Atemu stated.

The group laughed.

"Atemu, the only thing that you need to know is that you should be open and honest with him at times." Seto said.

"And don't keep secrets. One thing that we have learned about Heba is that he doesn't like anyone to keep secrets from him. If it's a promise not to tell, he'll be okay with it. Just don't keep anything big from." Seto said.

"So, basically honesty and no secrets." Atemu said.

"Pretty much." Bakura said.

"I think that I got it." Atemu said.

"Good. We'd rather not have to repeat this conversation." Marik said.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik stumbled into the room then, looking like they had been in an earthquake.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Bakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. Yugi just had us doing a lot of training. I don't have a clue as to why." Jou said as they collapsed on the couch.

"What did he say?" Marik asked.

"That we were not ready if the kingdom were to be attacked, and that we needed to get into shape or risk losing our Elemental warriors positions." Ryou said.

"Hold on. You guys are the Elemental warriors?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. There are seven of us, but only Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Jou, and I live in the palace." Malik replied.

Seto elaborated. "Jou has the power of earth. Ryou has the power of lightening. Malik has the power of ice. Heba has the power of water. Yugi has the power of fire. The other two elements are wind and thunder." Seto said.

"Your power hasn't been needed for years." Atemu stated.

"Yeah. Yugi wants us to be ready, but I don't think that it's really necessary." Malik said.

"Where's Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. He was wanting to talk to Yugi for some reason." Jou said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba had gone to Yugi's study and sat down.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"I just know how much you hate secrets, so I thought that I would be upfront with you about Atemu." Heba said.

Yugi frowned. "Who is Atemu, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Sorry. That's my personal slave's name." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and said, "What about him?"

Heba took a breath. "Yugi, you know how Seto, Marik, and Bakura are all brothers?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded to show that he understood.

"Well, I didn't introduce those three and Jou, Malik, and Ryou to Atemu until this morning, but when I did, I found out that Atemu is the younger brother of Seto, Marik, and Bakura." Heba said.

"I see. Is this an issue?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think that it is. I just thought that you should know." Heba said.

"You also wanted to be sure that it would be all right if Atemu spent time with his brothers even though he was only a slave." Yugi said.

"Yes, that, too." Heba agreed.

"Heba, you know that I give you free reign of your personal slave just like I do everyone else. It is up to you." Yugi said.

"Are you sure, though? I don't want to do anything you don't want." Heba said.

"Heba, if you have no problem with your slave spending time with his brothers, then let him. You know that the only thing I want is for him to not shirk his duties. Otherwise, the decision is all yours." Yugi said.

"All right. I just wanted to be sure." Heba said. He stood up to leave.

"You like him, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Heba stopped and looked at his brother. "What-?" Heba started.

"Heba, I saw the way you looked at him last night. You were attracted to him just by seeing him." Yugi said.

Sometimes, the way that Yugi would know things that no one else seemed to was scary.

"Yes, I do, and I found out that he feels the same way as me." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "All right." Yugi said.

"You're not angry?" Heba asked.

"All three of our cousins are married to former slaves. If I had cared, I wouldn't have let them get married." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "Good afternoon, brother." Heba said before leaving.

Yugi watched him leave. He sighed. 'I think that it's already too late for me.' Yugi thought as a saddened look overcame his normally cold features.

* * *

Heba walked into his chambers to find them spotless. "Atemu's been busy." Heba said.

"It's what I'm supposed to do."

"AHH!" Heba shouted, whirling around.

Atemu was so startled that he fell backwards.

"Atemu, are you all right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Why did you scream?" Atemu asked, getting to his feet.

"I didn't think that anyone was in the room, so it scared me to hear someone talk suddenly. What are you doing in here? I told you that you could spend time with your brothers if you finished your work." Heba said.

"I did finish, and I spent time with them. They all decided to have lunch in their rooms, so I figured you'd do the same." Atemu said, gesturing to the lunch on the table.

"You guessed right. You did a good job with the room, though. I don't know the last time it was this clean." Heba said.

"It wasn't really messy." Atemu said.

"I'm referring to dust. I don't dust, and I don't let any other slave in here except for my personal one." Heba explained.

Atemu nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be keeping it clean." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Let's eat." Heba said.

The two sat down to eat.

"Heba, why didn't you mention to me that you were one of the Elemental warriors?" Atemu asked.

Heba nearly choked. He drank his glass before turning to Atemu. "Where is you hear that?" Heba asked.

"Seto and the others. Were they not supposed to tell me?" Atemu asked, hoping he hasn't gotten them into any kid of trouble.

"It's fine, and I honestly didn't think about it." Heba said.

"How long have you been one?" Atemu asked.

"About five years. I was thirteen, I think." Heba said.

"That's kind of young." Atemu said.

"Not like Yugi." Heba muttered.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. Just forget I said that." Heba said. He noticed Atemu's look and said, "I'll tell you at some time. Just not now. I hate secrets, but now's not the time to get into that."

"Okay." Atemu said.

Atemu wasn't sure why, but he was beginning to get the feeling that there was a lot more to Yugi than he originally thought. He also was sure that Heba had something to do with it or at least knew more than the rest of them did.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, I promise that I will tell you later." Heba said.

"Okay. I trust you." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "We're having council this afternoon, and you'll go with me." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked, curious.

"Personal slaves go if they're masters are there. The council knows that you are my personal slave, and they might not approve if you were not there." Heba said.

"What do I do?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. All you have to do is stand behind me. Seto, Marik, and Bakura had to do the same thing when they were still personal slaves." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

There was more to being a personal slave than Atemu thought.

"Oh, and don't talk in the court. It's not highly favored." Heba said.

Once more, Atemu nodded.

There was a lot more to being a personal slave than Atemu thought.

* * *

Okay. I know a lot of people want to know why Yugi's cold, but I may not reveal that for a few chapter. It probably won't come out until Yami comes in, and I'm not sure when he will.

The next chapter will have Heba stepping up to Yugi's defense when the others are bad-mouthing him. It's a bit of brotherly fluff between them.

R&R.


	5. Misconceptions

Chapter 5- Misconceptions

Heba and Atemu walked down the hall to head to the throne room for Court.

"Prince, can I ask you a question?" Atemu asked, remembering that he was supposed to call Heba by his title outside of the room in case anyone heard.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"What exactly do you do in Court?" Atemu asked.

"It's where the citizens will come to Yugi and ask him to help them with various problems that come up. It's also used to sentence prisoners." Heba explained.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Hey! Heba! Atemu! Wait up!"

Heba and Atemu turned to see Jou, Malik, and Ryou running down the hall to them.

"I thought that you guys were already in the throne room." Heba said.

"No. Our husbands were being royal pains today." Jou said.

Atemu smiled. "That sounds like my brothers. They love to be trouble." Atemu said.

"That hasn't changed." Ryou said.

"Let's get to the throne room." Heba said.

The group headed on down the hall and walked into the throne room.

Yugi and the council were already in the throne room.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik went to their seats as always, and Atemu stood behind Yugi's chair as he was told to do.

"Let's begin." Yugi said.

The Court started, and there were several people that came in with their problems.

Yugi, although showing no emotion, was fair and generous to the people that came in, His decisions showed a great amount of wisdom and knowledge that surpassed his years.

A man came in with the problem that there was a drought, and the crops in his village and the surrounding villages were failing, and they needed relief.

"Tell me. Are there underground water sources around these villages?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but no one knows where they are." the man replied, keeping his head bowed respectively.

"The elders in your village should know where these water sources are. I will send a group to the villages, and the elders will show these people where the water sources are, and they will dig there. The water sources will help to ease the effects of the drought." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." the man said, bowing before he left.

"Is there anything else?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, There are two prisoners which need to be punished." Rishid said.

Yugi nodded.

One of the prisoners had been caught stealing food for himself because he was unable to get any legally.

Yugi had sentences him to working for the person he had stolen from for three months before he was released.

The other was a murderer who had killed three families all because he was searching for food and a place to stay.

That man had been sentences to death for killing eleven people.

"Is there anything else?" Yugi asked.

"No, Your Majesty. There is nothing else." Rishid said.

"Then Court is dismissed for the day." Yugi said. He stood up, and Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik stood as well.

Yugi walked down the steps to the floor. Jou, Malik, and Ryou walked down first with Heba behind them, and Atemu followed Heba down, and they all left the throne room.

Yugi turned and went to the right, leaving the other five alone.

"Come on. Let's get back." Jou said.

The group started down the hall to the left.

"I really hate those Court sessions. They last for entirely too long." Ryou said.

"It was only a few hours." Heba said.

"I don't see why it is that we have to go." Malik grumbled.

"You know that it is customary considering the fact that we are all members of the Royal family." Heba said,

"Doesn't mean that we have it like it." Jou muttered.

"No, you don't, but you do have to go." Heba said.

The group arrived back into the west wing.

"See you later." Jou said before disappearing into the room he shared with Seto.

Malik and Ryou also went into their rooms.

Heba and Atemu went into their room.

"I know that Court can be a bore, Atemu, but it's something that I have to do." Heba said.

"I understand, and I found it rather enlightening." Atemu stated.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, from what I heard from my village, there were people who said that the Emperor was a cold-hearted person who didn't care about anyone. My view has changed some." Atemu said.

"How so?" Heba asked.

"The Emperor does seem kind of cold, but he's not heartless. All of his decisions today were geared toward helping the people that came here. Even the prisoner that was stealing food was helped." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "That's what he always does. Yugi wants to help people." Heba said.

Atemu noticed that his voice seemed kind of distant and wondered what it was that had Heba like that, but he chose not to ask that question.

* * *

Later, Heba and Atemu joined Jou, Seto, and the others in the lounge to eat their dinner.

"I heard that Court was boring." Seto said.

"It was. I can't stand it when I have to do that." Jou said.

"What did you think, Atemu?" Marik asked.

"I wouldn't call it exciting, but I didn't find it too boring, either." Atemu replied.

"Give it a week or so, and you'll find that it is very boring." Ryou said.

"We all thought that it was like that, too, but we also got to the point that it bored us." Marik said.

The group continued to eat until their dinner was finished.

"I really wish that we wouldn't have to go to these things every blasted day." Jou said.

"It's not too bad. It's not like we have to make any of the decisions." Heba said.

"Yeah. We leave that to the cold-hearted king." Jou said.

"Jou, there's no need in that." Heba said quietly.

"Why the hell not?! It's not like Yugi's the most cheerful person in the world like he used to be!" Jou growled.

"Yeah. After he got all the power as king, then he became like that." Malik added.

"He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't joke around, and he doesn't act like he gives a damn about anyone or anything." Ryou said.

"Hell, he doesn't even spend any time with us anymore, and we're his family." Jou said.

"Knock it off, guys." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. Your own brother hadn't had much to say to you since he became the Emperor. He doesn't give a damn anymore." Jou said.

"After everything several of the slaves have done to you, he never once acted like he really cared about what they put you through." Malik said.

Atemu was confused by the verbal lashing at Yugi and looked at Seto, Marik, and Bakura, who also wore confused expressions.

In all the time that they had been with Jou, Ryou, and Malik, Seto, Bakura, and Marik had never heard them attack Yugi in such a way.

"He's cold and doesn't care anymore. Why should we?" Jou asked.

Heba tightened his hands into fists. He was getting angry at the verbal lashing.

"All the power that he has went straight to his head. He doesn't care anymore about us." Ryou said.

Heba snapped.

Heba slammed his hands down on the table with such force that the table shook as he said, "Shut up!"

The room became deathly quiet at the sudden outburst from the normally quiet Heba.

"I have had it! Maybe you don't agree with how Yugi acts, but it doesn't give you the right to talk about him in such a cruel and demeaning way! He's still my brother, damn it, and I'm not going to let you three attack him like that! Maybe Yugi has changed since he took the throne, but he isn't cruel and heartless! You don't even try to spend any time with him! I actually do, and you may think you know everything there is know about this situation, but you don't, so just drop the damn subject!" Heba shouted.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik all jumped and backed away at Heba's harsh words and tone. They hadn't realized that Heba was so sensitive about Yugi.

Heba turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

The silence continued.

Atemu started for the door, going after Heba.

"Atemu, maybe you shouldn't go after him. Heba's really upset right now." Seto said.

"Maybe, but I want to make sure that he's all right." Atemu said, ignoring his brother's advice and going after Heba.

Bakura turned to Jou, Malik, and Ryou and said, "I would say that you just riled Heba up."

"Man. I didn't think that Heba would react like that." Jou said.

"Whether he likes the changes in his brother or not, the Emperor is still his brother, and nothing will change that. I know that I would have said something along the same lines if anyone ever said something like that about one of my brother's." Seto said.

Ryou sighed. "I think that we might have gone a little too far with this." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Pretty much you did." Bakura said.

* * *

Atemu walked into Heba's chambers to find Heba sitting on the bed with tears falling down his face. He walked over and sat down beside Heba. "Are you all right?" Atemu asked, rubbing Heba's back.

Heba sighed. "I hate it when I hear people talk about Yugi like that. It just makes me so angry." Heba said.

"I can understand. I wouldn't want someone to talk about any of my brothers like that." Atemu said.

Heba looked over at him. "Atemu, I know that since my brother became the Emperor, he has changed. I admit that, but it doesn't mean that they should talk about him like that. He's a good man. I know that hasn't changed." Heba said.

"I agree. From what he's done to help improve the kingdom and the decisions I saw him make today in regards to the problems brought before showed me that. He may not show feeling very often, but I can tell that he is a good person." Atemu said.

"most people think that because Yugi doesn't show emotion that he is a cold and heartless person who only cares about how much power he has and tried to do things that benefit him, but he doesn't. Yugi is nothing like that." Heba said.

"Heba, what did Jou, Ryou, and Malik mean that Yugi's different than how he used to be?" Atemu asked.

Heba wiped his tears away and said, "When we were kids, Yugi was a very happy and cheerful person. You never saw him without a smile. He was always laughing, joking, playing, and just having fun. He did take his duties seriously, but he also made time to just be himself and have fun. My father would joke that Yugi's joy and cheerfulness were infectious because anyone around him usually became like that when Yugi was around. When Yugi became the Emperor, he changed. He didn't smile. He didn't laugh. He didn't have fun. He just became the Emperor. He completely changed. Before, a person could just look into Yugi's eyes to know exactly what he was feeling or thinking, but now, no one can really judge what Yugi feels or thinks. It like he closed off his ability to feel anything."

"That's a big change." Atemu stated.

"Yeah. It was, and I know that everyone thinks Yugi is cold, but he's not. I know it." Heba said.

"You said that Jou and the others didn't try to spend any time with the Emperor. You did, though." Atemu said.

"Yes. I knew that Yugi had changed, but I still wanted him to be a part of my life and for me to be a part of his. No matter how he changes, he is still my brother and I will always love him." Heba said.

"Does he want to spend time with you?" Atemu asked.

"he does. He's still kind of cold, but not as much. I can see and feel a bit of warmth form him. I know that who my brother really is still exists. Something is just keeping him from being who he really is. You know about the slaves who mistreated me in order to gain favor in my Brother's eyes, right?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Everyone thinks that Yugi just punished those slaves for how they treated me, and nothing to help me. The truth is that Yugi was my biggest supporter when I was hurting. He just did it in a way that no one saw." Heba said.

"How so?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi could just sense when I was really upset about something. He would come in here and let me talk to him about what I was feeling. He would listen, give advice, or just hold me when I needed it. Maybe he was still cold, but he was there. I didn't need to hear him say that he was worried to know that he was." Heba said.

"Do Jou, Ryou, and Malik not try and talk to the Emperor or anything?" Atemu asked.

"No. After eh changed, they just stopped trying. I think they wanted Yugi to be the same as he always was." Heba said.

"People always change. No one is going to stay the same forever." Atemu said.

"I just wish that they could see that." Heba said.

"You okay now?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I don't really think that there's anyone else I could have told that to." Heba said.

Atemu smiled warmly. "Any time that you need to tell someone something, just come to me. I'll listen." Atemu said.

Heba leaned against him. "I know. I just don't want what was said to leave this room." Heba said.

"It won't. I promise." Atemu said.

Heba nodded against him.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I had been going into the lounge because I was wanting to talk to Heba.

I heard what Jou, Ryou, and Malik said. They're my cousins, but I didn't realize that they felt like that about me. I didn't realize that I had become so cold and unfeeling that I had unknowingly alienated my cousins.

Heba came to my defense, though. It didn't surprise me. Heba was always defensive of me to anyone. He was pretty upset. I hid behind a pillar when Heba came storming out.

Heba wasn't angry. He was pissed, and that was much worse.

I was about to go after him when I saw Heba's slave, I think his name is Atemu, leave the room and go into Heba's room, a look of worry on his face.

I don't know much about Atemu, but I think that he might be different from the other slaves. He seems to genuinely care for my brother.

I'm not blind. I saw the looks that Atemu and Heba were giving each other at Court. No one else noticed.

I have a feeling that they are lovers now. I don't mind. As long as Heba's happy, that's all that matters.

I decide to leave and go to my chambers since I think that Heba wouldn't want me to know that I heard what was said.

When I entered, I took off my cape and drape it over a chair. I walk into the bathing chambers and prepare a hot bath. After I get out of my clothes, I sink into the warm water.

I sigh. No one, not even Heba, understands why I am like this now. It's hard to explain, and I don't want to burden my brother.

Heba seems to have found something worthwhile to focus on right now. I think that Atemu may be the best thing that happened to Heba.

Only Heba knows this, but I receive visions of the future sometimes. I have seen the future that Heba will have with Atemu. I know that they will be happy.

I let out another sigh.

I just wish that I could find someone that I could spend my life with like Heba will.

I feel so alone so much. No one really understands how I feel.

I'm not sure that I'll ever be happy like Heba.

I am so alone.

* * *

Sorry about making Ryou, Malik, and Jou seem like jerks, but it needed to be done. I also thought that you could use a little insight into Yugi's mind to see some of what he's feeling.

The next chapter will be about Heba and Atemu. Most likely, there'll be a lemon.

R&R.


	6. Interesting Ideas

Just a warning. There are several lemons in this chapter. It is mostly smut. It's setting up for the next chpaters.

* * *

Chapter 6- Interesting Ideas

Atemu was busy cleaning his and Heba's room. It was the last thing that he had to do for the day.

The door opened and then closed.

Atemu didn't turn around from what he was doing. He knew that Heba was the only one that would walk into the room without knocking.

A pair of lips suddenly started to kiss him on the neck from where he was kneeling on the floor.

Atemu bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. "Um, Heba. I need to-" Atemu was cut off when the owner of the lips started to suck on the sensitive pulse point on his neck. This time, Atemu couldn't stop the moan from escaping him.

"You like this, so why would you want me to stop?" Heba whispered seductively in Atemu's ear.

Atemu felt a shiver go down his spine. After being Heba's slave and lover for almost three months, Atemu recognized the seductive tone in Heba's voice. "I, um, haven't finished cleaning the, ah, room." Atemu said as Heba went back to sucking on Atemu's neck.

"I'm more important than cleaning the room, Atemu." Heba told him.

Atemu dropped the rag in his hands at those words.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba smiled, knowing that he had won. "I want you to strip." Heba said.

Atemu gulped, but did as he was told. After standing up, Atemu took off his clothes until he was left bare in front of his lover.

Heba reached out a hand and ran his fingers lightly down Atemu's smooth back, causing goose bumps to erupt down Atemu's back as a shiver went down his spine. Heba smirked at the reaction he gained. Heba reached around and grabbed Atemu's member in his hands, beginning to pump him slowly.

Atemu closed his eyes as he moaned at the action.

Heba smirked again. He knew that it drove his lover crazy when he would do that, so that's why he did it. He started to pump Atemu at a faster pace than before.

Atemu started to buck into Heba's hand, wanting more of the friction.

Heba took his hands away, stopping the action.

Atemu groaned at the lack of movement. He had enjoyed the feeling of Heba's hand on him.

Heba smiled. He also knew that his lover hated it when he would stop abruptly. Heba removed all of his clothes and let them fall to the floor until he was also bare. Heba leaned up so that he was at Atemu's ear. "I want you to get on your hands and knees on the bed." Heba said.

This shocked Atemu. They had made love in several different positions, but this was a first. However, he trusted his lover and did as he was told, climbing onto the bed and getting on his hands and knees.

Heba also climbed onto the bed behind Atemu. "I thought that we would try something a little different." Heba said.

"You're always trying something different." Atemu muttered.

"Yes, but you love it." Heba said.

"I never said that I didn't." Atemu replied.

"So, would you rather I prepare you since we haven't done it like this before?" Heba asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No." Atemu growled. After their first few times, Atemu had asked to go without preparing once and found out that he preferred it. After that, they never prepared before they made love.

Heba grabbed a condom before he reached out and wrapped it around Atemu's stomach for balance. He leaned forward to Atemu's ear and whispered, "Ready?"

Atemu shivered at the hot breath on his neck. He felt excited at the prospect of trying something new, and he nodded.

"Say it." Heba whispered.

"Heba." Atemu whined.

"I want to hear you say it." Heba said, letting his hot breath tickle Atemu's neck.

"Please, Heba. I want you." Atemu said.

Heba thrust into Atemu with one swift movement until he was all the way in.

Atemu gasped at the feeling of Heba being inside him. He never got tired of that feeling. The initial pain subsided quickly, and Atemu moved his hips to signal that he was ready.

Getting the hint, Heba pulled out until only the tip was left in and then trust back in quickly, hitting Atemu's sweet spot on the first inward thrust. Atemu cried out at the feeling as Heba pulled back and thrust back in a little harder. Heba set a steady pace for them.

Atemu tightened his hands into the bed sheets below him as Heba continued to thrust into him. Atemu started to thrust back, meeting Heba halfway and making the thrusts a little harder.

Both gasped at the feeling as they continued with their steady pace.

Heba reached around and wrapped his hand around Atemu's member, pumping him in time with their thrusts.

Atemu let out a small whimper when he felt Heba begin to pump him. "Heba! Harder!" Atemu said.

Heba started to get a little rougher with him, pulling out and then thrusting back in at a faster pace, also making the thrusts harder.

Soon, Atemu felt himself reach his end and came, spilling his seed over the bed sheets and Heba's hand as he shouted, "HEBA!"

Heba felt Atemu clamp down on his member as he released. Heba thrust in a couple of more times before he came, spilling his seed and shouting, "ATEMU!"

**LEMON ENDS!**

Their strength depleted, the two collapsed onto the bed in a heap, Heba on Atemu's back.

Both were sweating and panting from their love making.

Atemu shivered as he felt Heba's hot breath on his neck as Heba panted.

When Heba finally recovered, He rose up and pulled out of Atemu before he rolled over to lay on his side to look at Atemu, who was still trying to steady his breathing. Heba reached out and brushed Atemu's bangs out of his face as he said, "You know, I think that we're going to have to go with that position more often."

Atemu looked at him. "What made you want to try that? Have you been talking to Bakura and Marik again?" Atemu asked. He knew that his brothers had a bad habit of putting ideas into others heads, and he wouldn't put it past them to put that idea in Heba's head.

"No. I've wanted to try that position for awhile, but just never have. I guess when I found you in here kneeling on the floor, I just got the urge to go ahead and give it a whirl." Heba said.

"Well, I rather liked that position. It's a change from being on my back all the time." Atemu said.

"You're not always on your back." Heba said, smirking.

Atemu blushed as he remembered the time that Heba had had him ride him.

Heba shook his head. "I still don't see how you can be embarrassed by that. It's not like anyone knows." Heba said.

"Yeah, but Marik and Bakura have an odd way of finding things out." Atemu said.

"They usually find them out from you." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Atemu agreed.

"Come on. Let's get a bath and then we can go to bed." Heba said.

Atemu glanced at the messed up bed sheets and said, "I think I'd better change the bed first."

Heba grabbed Atemu by the wrist and said, "Bath first."

The two went into the bathroom and got into a hot bath.

"See. Isn't this better?' Heba asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you want to sleep on those bed sheets." Atemu said.

"Stop fussing over the damn sheets." Heba said. He grabbed Atemu and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Atemu squeaked when he felt Heba's tongue tracing his mouth, but moaned at the feeling and straddled Heba's waist.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

When Heba broke the kiss, he looked at Atemu and leaned forward, saying, "Ride me, Atemu."

"Wh-what?" Atemu said. He had been asked before, but not like this.

"Yes. I don't see why not, and you want have to worry about a mess, or would you rather I punish you?" Heba asked, smirking.

Atemu gulped. The last time Heba had punished him, Heba had forced Atemu to go without sex for a week. It had nearly killed Atemu since he loved the feel of Heba inside him.

Atemu nodded and rose up and then brought himself back down on Heba's member. Atemu gasped as Heba's member slid into him, grasping Heba's shoulders for support.

Heba growled at the feeling of being inside Atemu.

Once Atemu had adjusted, he rose up until only the tip of Heba's member was left inside him and then slowly went back down on Heba.

Heba growled at the feeling, liking to watch Atemu as he did this.

Atemu's eyes were closed, his bangs were dripping with sweat, and his mouth slightly parted as he panted. It was truly an erotic sight.

Atemu started to quicken his pace, riding Heba fast.

Heba reached out and started to stroke Atemu's member in time with the thrusts.

Atemu cried out at that, but didn't slow his pace. In fact, he doubled it. Soon, Atemu reached his end and cried out, releasing into Heba's hand.

Heba also cried out and released as well.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Atemu slumped against Heba as he panted.

"See. I thought that you'd enjoy that." Heba said.

"Oh, shut up." Atemu said. He knew that he'd be sore for awhile.

After the bath, the two went back into the room.

Atemu collapsed on the bed and was out fast.

Heba smiled. 'Atemu's going to be mad when he realizes that he didn't change the bed sheets.' Heba thought as he climbed into the bed as well. He pulled the covers over them and lay down, wrapping an arm around Atemu and falling asleep.

* * *

Several weeks later, Atemu had finished with all that he needed to do and went into the lounge to find that Seto and Marik were in the room.

"Hi, Seto. Hi, Marik. Where is Bakura?" Atemu asked.

The two smirked.

"Oh, he may not be joining us for a little while." Marik said.

"He's been lazy the last few weeks." Atemu said.

"He's not lazy. He's tired." Seto said.

Atemu frowned. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You do know that the stormy season just passed." Seto said.

"I know." Atemu said.

"Don't you know what happens to Ryou, Jou, Malik, and Heba?" Marik asked.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked, growing worried.

Seto sighed. "During the type of season that corresponds with their element, they grow, well, for lack of a better way to say this, really horny and irritable." Seto said.

"You mean, they want to have sex more?' Atemu asked.

"No. They want it less because that would be when their true nature comes in." Marik said.

"Atemu, when you two are together, Heba's always kind of gentle and slow, right??' Seto asked.

"Yes." Atemu said.

"Their true nature is to be rough and dominate. During the earthquake season, Jou's like that. During the stormy season, Ryou's like that. During the icy season, Malik's like that. During the rainy season, Heba's like that." Seto said.

"So, Heba may be like that." Atemu said, knowing that the rainy season was coming up.

"Yep. Of course, if you want to see Heba's true nature, that's the time to do it. All you have to do is be as seductive and sexy as possible. You'll find out real quick what he's really like." Marik said.

"Marik, stop putting ideas into his head." Seto snapped.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Like you don't do it with Jou." Marik said.

Seto growled, but didn't deny it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Heba was walking down the hall.

"Heba."

Heba turned to find his brother walked toward him. "Yes, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"You know that rainy season is here. It has been for a few weeks." Yugi said.

"I know. I've felt the effects." Heba said.

"have you told Atemu about it?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I'm not going to have sex with him for awhile." Heba said.

"Just be careful. I don't want you to do anything that might scare him." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I have it under control." Heba said and walked off.

Heba was feeling the effects of the rainy season. He was so horny that it wasn't funny. He was just glad that Atemu wasn't making any kind of advances. So far, Atemu had accepted all of the excuses Heba had made.

Heba reached his bedchambers and opened the doors, determined to go in and go straight to bed. He froze when he saw that there were dozens of candles lighted around the room. There were silk sheets on the bed in place of the normal cotton ones. He also saw a pair of handcuffs on the bedside table.

Heba gulped.

There was only one person who would have done all of this, and it wasn't helping Heba with his current problem.

"Do you like it, Heba?"

Heba turned and nearly fainted.

Atemu was standing there is a see-through black shirt and very, very tight leather pants. Atemu wore a smirk on his face. "Do you like what I've done with the room?" Atemu asked.

Heba turned back to look in the room so that he wouldn't look at Atemu. He could feel his body reacting to Atemu in that getup.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and started to kiss him on the neck.

"Atemu, th-this isn't a g-good idea." Heba said.

"Of course it is." Atemu said.

"No. I'm r-really tired." Heba said.

"No. You're horny. I had an interesting conversation with Seto and Marik a few weeks ago. They told me about this season." Atemu said.

Heba gulped. He was slowly losing his control.

"Heba." Atemu said.

"W-what?" Heba asked shakily.

"I want you now. I want you to handcuff me to that bed. I want you to take me hard. I want to see you as you really are instead of always so gentle." Atemu said.

Heba tried to hold on to what little self control he still had.

"Heba, I want you. I'm yours, remember." Atemu said.

Heba snapped.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

The next thing Atemu knew, he was on his back on the bed, a lust-driven Heba pinning him to the bed.

"You asked for it." Heba growled.

It didn't take long for Heba to get Atemu completely naked under him. When he did, Heba kissed Atemu fiercely and forcefully.

Atemu was so taken off guard by this that he didn't even realize that Heba had handcuffed him to the bed. When he did, he realized that Heba was going to do what he asked. He felt anticipation at this.

Heba quickly rid himself of all of his clothing until he was as naked as Atemu was. "You want the real me, then it's going to hurt." Heba growled.

"I'm counting on it." Atemu said.

Heba grabbed Atemu by his hips and thrust into Atemu in one movement, hard.

Atemu screamed. He had never known Heba to enter him that harshly.

No one heard him because of a magical silencing spell that Heba put up to prevent anyone from hearing what went on in the room.

Heba didn't give Atemu any time to adjust. He pulled out only to thrust back in harshly. Heba continued with this rough, violent pace.

Atemu screamed with every thrust as he threw his head from side to side. Heba had never been this rough with him.

And he loved it.

Heba gripped Atemu's hips tightly and pulled Atemu's hips forward as he thrust in, making the thrusts even more violent. He hit Atemu's sweet spot with every thrust.

Atemu screamed even more.

Every thrust was harder and more violent than the last one.

Atemu came rather suddenly, screaming even louder as he released.

Heba also released into Atemu, but that didn't stop him. Heba continued through his release. He kept on thrusting in at a fast past.

"Oh, yes, Heba! This is what I wanted! Don't stop!" Atemu cried out.

Heba went even faster, if that were possible.

Atemu kept on screaming until his throat started to hurt from it.

Heba thrust in another violent time, and Atemu released once again, screaming. Atemu started to pull at his restraints, wishing that he hasn't told Heba to handcuff him because he wanted to touch Heba so bad that he couldn't stand it.

Heba thrust in again and released suddenly into Atemu a second time. His strength was completely gone, and Heba collapsed on top of Atemu, sweating and panting.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Atemu couldn't believe how he felt. He was hurting, but he didn't regret it. He loved it. It was also the first time that he had actually felt Heba's release inside him since Heba has always used a condom. 'I'll have to tell him not to from now on.' Atemu thought.

Heba finally rose up and removed himself from Atemu.

Atemu winced. He was sore, so it hurt a little.

Heba released Atemu from his restraints.

Atemu rubbed his wrists, which hurt a little from how he had been pulling at them. He looked over and saw that Heba had fallen asleep. Atemu smiled. 'I think that I need to tell him to be rougher more often.' Atemu thought. He noticed that he bleeding a little. Atemu forced himself to get up despite the pain in his lower back and cleaned himself up before he went back to join Heba in bed. Atemu pulled the covers over them and snuggled up against Heba, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

That was the smut chapter. It's setting up for the next chapter or two.

The next chapter has a problem arising that Heba has to deal with.

R&R.


	7. UhOh

Chapter 7- Uh-Oh

The next morning, Heba woke up feeling a little groggy. He sat up and slowly shook his head, trying to clear the fluff from his mind. He glanced to the side and saw that Atemu was still sleeping peacefully beside him. It took Heba a moment to remember what had happened the night before, but when he did, he sighed. 'Either Atemu was in some kind of mood last night, or one of his brother's mentioned about what happens during specific seasons.' Heba thought. He ran a hand threw his hair.

Atemu stirred and opened his eyes to find Heba already awake. "Good morning." Atemu said.

"Morning." Heba replied.

Atemu sat up and winced slightly at the pain.

"Now you know why I'm not rough with you." Heba said.

"So what? I rather enjoyed it." Atemu said, shrugging.

Heba shook his head. "Did you talk to one of your brothers?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. A couple pf weeks ago, I mentioned that Bakura had been sleeping a lot, and Seto and Marik told me about the seasons thing. I thought that I'd see what you'd do." Atemu said.

"There's a reason that I didn't tell you. I had a feeling that you would pull something like that." Heba said.

"I liked it. In fact, you're going to have to be rougher more often." Atemu said.

"Trust me. It won't be as rough as during the season." Heba said.

"Still, I'd like you to be a little rougher. I found it enjoyable." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "The only problem is that I probably made you bleed." Heba said. He hadn't missed the blood that was on the bed sheets.

"It wasn't serious, Heba. I started that, remember?" Atemu said.

"Come on. You're going to need a hot bath to relax. I know you're going to be hurting." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

As soon as Atemu's feet hit the floor, he started to fall, but Heba grabbed him around the waist and held him up.

"That would be one of the reasons that I didn't want to be that rough. I knew that it would be hard for you to walk." Heba said.

"It was worth it." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You're a little too sex-driven like Marik and Bakura." Heba said.

"I doubt that you mind that." Atemu said.

After the two got into the bathroom, the bathtub was filled with hot water, and Heba and Atemu got into the tub.

Atemu could feel the hot water start to ease the pain in his back already.

"Atemu, why don't you take the day off and relax." Heba told him.

Atemu blinked. "I'm supposed to keep everything clean and organized, though. Wouldn't that go against what I'm supposed to do as a slave?' Atemu asked.

Heba tolled his eyes. "Atemu, need I remind you that you had a rather rough experience last night. Bakura, Marik, and Seto can handle that because they have been through this several times since they got together with Ryou, Malik, and Jou, but you haven't. Trust me. You'll be better of just relaxing." Heba said.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of that." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I'm your master, and I can tell you to take the day off. I will make it an order if I have to." Heba said.

"Oh, all right. I'll take the day off, but about Seto, Marik, and Bakura? They'll wonder where I am." Atemu said.

"I really doubt that. I'm sure that they'll know what happened when you're not around." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

After the two finished the bath, they got out.

Atemu was still sore, but he did feel a little better. "Oh, can I ask you something, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"Could we have more nights like last night?" Atemu asked.

"I've already said that I would be a little rougher, just not like last night." Heba said.

"That's not what I meant." Atemu said.

"Then what do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could do it without using the condom more often." Atemu said.

Heba froze in the middle of getting dressed. He gulped and said, "What do you mean?'

"You know what I mean. You didn't use one last night. I guess you weren't thinking about it. I just liked it better." Atemu replied.

After hearing that, there was only one thought going through Heba's mind. 'Oh, shit!'

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Heba said as he finished getting ready. "You just stay here and rest. I have things that I need to do." Heba said before he left the room.

Atemu watched him leave. "Hmm. I wonder what got into him." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba went to the door of Yugi's study and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi called.

"It's me, Heba. I need to talk to you." Heba said.

"Come on it, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba opened the door and walked in to find someone else standing in the room with Yugi. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had someone with you." Heba said.

"It's fine, Heba." Yugi said.

"Emperor, I appreciate your help. I don't know what our villages would have done without your help." the man said.

"It's good that the farmers' crops are doing better now. That's what's important." Yugi said.

"Of course. Good day, Your Majesty." the man said. He bowed to Heba before he left the study.

Heba shut the door and said, "What was that all about?"

"When the crops were ailing, and the villagers came to me for help, I made the suggestion of them using underground water sources to help. He was merely expressing his thanks as well as the other villagers' because it worked." Yugi said.

"Okay. I would have waited had I known that you had someone else with you." Heba said.

"Like I said, it's fine. What did you come to talk to me about?" Yugi asked, sitting back down.

"Yugi, I might have done something really stupid." Heba said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know how it's my season." Heba said.

"What happened with you and Atemu last night?" Yugi asked, figuring that it had to do with him as well.

"Well, you know how I said that I wouldn't have sex with him for awhile?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, that went out window last night." Heba said.

Yugi waited patiently for Heba to continue.

"I can't believe that I did that. I am so stupid." Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi said.

"I mean Jou or Malik could have done something this stupid, but I never have." Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi said a little louder.

"I never have been one to act in such an impulsive way, but I could have at least thought this one through before I did this." Heba said.

Yugi finally stood up and walked around his desk to where Heba was pacing. He grabbed his twin by his shoulders and forced Heba to sit down in a chair. Yugi kept a tight grip on Heba's shoulders to prevent him from getting up and said, "Heba, take a deep breath and calm down."

Heba did as he was told and took a deep breath, calming himself down slightly.

"Better?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded.

"Good." Yugi said. He went back around his desk and sat down. "Now, tell me what it is that you did that you are saying was stupid." Yugi said.

"Well, you know that I didn't tell Atemu about the seasons things because I thought that he might try and push me to my limits to see what I would do." Heba said.

"Except the last part, yes. Go on." Yugi said.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, Atemu was talking to two of his brothers, and he found about the season thing. He tried to push me last night. He kind of set up the room in a romantic way and was wearing something rather-" Heba trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Provocative." Yugi supplemented.

"Yeah. Provocative." Heba agreed.

"And you snapped and you wound up being rough." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, I know how bad it is during the seasons. It's not a really bad thing unless you hurt him seriously." Yugi said.

"No. he's fine. Sore, but otherwise, nothing's wrong." Heba assured him.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Heba, it sounded like Atemu pushed you into it, so you can't completely blame yourself." Yugi said.

"Umm, Yugi. There's a little more." Heba said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was, well, so lost in my, um, passion that I might have, kind of forgotten to use, um, protection." Heba said, muttering the last word.

"You what?" Yugi asked, having not heard it.

"I didn't use any kind of protection last night." Heba said clearly.

"You what?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know. It was stupid, irresponsible, and inconsiderate." Heba said.

Yugi rubbed his temple. He felt a headache coming on. "So, you're telling me that there's a chance that Atemu might end up pregnant." Yugi said.

"Yes. I am sorry, Yugi. I wasn't thinking." Heba said

"Heba, I'm not the one you might have gotten pregnant. If you owe anyone an apology, it's your slave." Yugi said. He thought for a moment and said, "Did you tell him any of this yet?"

"No. I was kind of taken off guard. I wasn't sure what to do. That's why I came to you for advice." Heba said.

"Okay. You need to go back and tell Atemu this. He needs to know that there is a chance he might be pregnant. Second, you two are going to avoid having sex for the next three weeks. At the end of that three weeks, Atemu will go see Ishizu, and she'll be able to find out whether he is pregnant or not. Until we know for sure, there is nothing that we can do." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said. He remained silent for a moment before he said, "Are you angry at me?"

"No, Heba. I'm not angry on any level. I have been through this with Jou and then with Ryou and then with Malik. I am used to this now. Just go and tell him. Let me know when Ishizu finds out, and we'll discuss this further." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and left the room

Yugi's POV

Well, I knew that it was bound to happen. I knew that Heba and Atemu were going to end up having a child together.

I had a vision before Atemu even came to the palace. I knew when I saw him brought in that day that he and Heba were meant to be together. I wasn't surprised when Heba wanted him as a slave, or when I found out that they were lovers.

I already know that Atemu is going to be pregnant. I'm just not going to tell Heba that. He needs to find out in his own time.

This is something that they will have to face together, but I have no doubt that they will be fine.

I'm certain that Heba will want to marry Atemu once he finds out that Atemu is pregnant. Of course, I'm going to let them. They have the right to be together.

At least my brother and cousins are going to happy

It's not like I am ever going to be able to find happiness like they have.

End Yugi's POV

* * *

Heba walked back down the hall and back to his chambers. He walked into find Atemu cleaning the room. "Atemu, what did I tell you?!" Heb scolded.

Atemu jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face Heba. A guilty smile crossed his face. "Sorry, Heba. I've never done good with just sitting around doing nothing. I only managed to lay down for ten minutes before I had to get up and do something, so I thought that I would do a little cleaning." Atemu said.

"And stop before you thought that I would be back." Heba said.

"Yeah. That, too." Atemu admitted.

"Atemu, sit down. We need to talk." Heba said.

"About what?' Atemu asked, putting the cleaning stiff away and sitting down on the bed.

"About last night." Heba said.

"You're not upset that I did that are you?" Atemu asked, worried he had upset him.

"No. I'm not upset. There's just something that I need to tell you." Heba said, sitting down as well.

"What's that?' Atemu asked.

"Well, you know that we didn't use protection last night." Heba said.

"I know. I already told you that I wanted to do that more often." Atemu said.

"Atemu, we didn't use protection. Do you know what that means?" Heba asked.

"No, not really." Atemu said.

"Atemu, we used to protection to prevent you from getting pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened in realization. "You mean, I might be-" Atemu started.

Heba nodded. "yeah. After last night, there's a chance that you might be pregnant." Heba said.

"Wh-what's the Emperor going to do?" Atemu asked, fearful.

Heba sighed. "I left to go and talk to Yugi. Basically, he told me that we were going to have to wait. We'll have to wait about three weeks and then go see Ishizu. She'll tell us then." Heba said.

Atemu nodded.

"And we'll also have to go without making love for three weeks." Heba said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Atemu, we need to know for sure, and that's just something we're going to have to wait on." Heba said.

"Oh, all right." Atemu agreed. He looked up and said, "What will we do then?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jou exclaimed.

"No, Jou. We said that to get you excited." Heba said sarcastically. He glared and said, "Of course we're serious!"

"Did you two plan on this happening?" Ryou asked.

"No. We're not even sure yet." Atemu replied.

"Well, I guess we might be making a new addition to the family." Seto said.

"Don't feel bad, Atemu. We all went through the exact same thing." Bakura said.

"So, what are you two planning on doing?" Malik asked.

"There's not much that went can do until we see Isis. Yugi said to wait about three weeks and see what she says." Heba said.

"Did he say anything else?" Marik asked.

"No. We can just wait and see what happens." Heba replied.

* * *

After three weeks, Heba and Atemu went to see Ishizu.

Atemu hadn't seen her since he was given to Yugi.

"I'm glad to see you both again. What is going on?" Ishizu asked politely.

"We need to see if he might be pregnant." Heba said.

"All right." Ishizu replied.

All she had to do was run a test.

"It'll take about an hour to find out. I'll come to your room and give you the results." Ishizu said.

"All right." Heba agreed.

Atemu and Heba returned to their chambers.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked.

"I think that you're pregnant." Heba said.

"Why do you-" Atemu started to ask, but covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. The sound of retching followed.

Heba walked to the doorway and said, "That's one of the reasons that I think you're pregnant. You've been sick for two days straight. You have morning sickness."

Atemu turned. "Well, I guess we know then." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but we'll let Ishizu confirm it." Heba said, taking Atemu by the arm and forcing him to lay down.

"I feel awful." Atemu muttered.

"I know you do, but it'll pass." Heba said, sitting down on the bed beside Atemu, stroking his hair. He knew that Atemu loved it when he stroked his hair.

"I hope so." Atemu mumbled.

The two just stayed in the room, laying on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

Heba stood up and went to answer the door. He found Ishizu on the other side of the door.

"I have the results, Prince Heba." Ishizu said, handing him an envelope.

"He's pregnant, right?" Heba asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Ishizu asked.

The sound of retching followed.

"That's why. He's been sick for two days." Heba said.

Ishizu nodded her understanding and left the wing.

Heba put the envelope on the table and went into the bathroom.

"If I'm not pregnant, then something is seriously wrong with me." Atemu muttered.

"You're pregnant, Atemu." Heba assured him.

"How do you know?" Atemu asked as Heba led him back to the bed.

"Ishizu was just here. The results were positive." Heba said.

"They are?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded.

"What now?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I need to go tell Yugi, for one." Heba said.

"Go on and do that." Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded.

"All right. I'll be back in a few minutes." Heba said. He grabbed the envelope and left the room.

* * *

Yugi was looking over some documents when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Heba." Yugi called.

Heba opened the door and said, "How did you know that it was me?"

"I sensed your magic. What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"I got the results on Atemu from Ishizu." Heba said.

"And?" Yugi prodded.

"He's pregnant." Heba said.

"All right. You have two choices." Yugi said.

"What are they?" Heba asked.

"You can either send him back to his family, or you can marry him." Yugi said.

Heba's face brightened. "I can marry him?" Heba asked.

"If you want." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Heba said. He turned to leave.

"Heba." Yugi said.

Heba turned back.

"Here." Yugi said, throwing him a box.

Heba caught the box and opened it to find a crimson ring on it. He looked up, shocked.

"I thought that you might want to marry him, so you can use this." Yugi said.

"It's my color." Heba said, referring to the royal color.

"Yes. When he wears it, people will know that he is engaged to you." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Thank you, brother." Heba said.

"Your welcome. Now go. I have a lot of work to do." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and left. He could tell that Yugi was cold toward it, but Heba knew that his brother was happy for him, and that was what mattered to Heba.

* * *

A few days later, after dinner, Heba took Atemu for a walk in the gardens under the moonlit sky.

"Heba, I would rather go back to the room. I haven't done any of my duties." Atemu said.

"I know, but you don't need to since you're pregnant, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "It hasn't made me unable to do anything. Ishizu said I could do anything until five months." Atemu said.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to since you are pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "I don't mind it, really. Especially since I've felt so bad lately." Atemu said.

Heba smiled sympathetically. "It'll pass." Heba said as they sat down on the bench in the park.

Atemu took a breath of the fresh air. He was glad that it didn't make him feel sick like most other things do.

"I take it that you like being outside." Heba said.

"I suppose I do. The air doesn't make me feel sick." Atemu said.

"That's good, but I actually have another reason for coming out here." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said, raising an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Well, there's something that I wanted to ask you, and I thought that this would be a good place to ask." Heba explained.

"What is it, Heba?" Atemu asked.

Heba reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Atemu, will you marry me?" Heba asked as he opened the box to reveal the ring Yugi had given him.

Atemu's eyes widened. "But I thought you couldn't." Atemu said.

"Well, Yugi said it was fine, and no one's going to go against him. So, what do you say?" Heba asked.

"Of course I'll marry you, Heba!" Atemu said.

"I hoped you'd say that." Heba said. He took the ring out of the case and put it on Atemu finger.

Atemu smiled with tears in his eyes. He was beyond happy. He was happy that he would be able to marry the man that he loved and that they would have a family together.

Heba took Atemu's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Atemu returned the kiss with equal passion, as if they were confirming their engagement to each other.

"This is a beautiful ring." Atemu said, looking at the silver band with the red gem.

"Keep it on. It tells people that you are engaged to me. No one can touch you now." Heba said. He reached up his hand and touched the collar around Atemu's neck. "And you don't have to wear the collar now."

"Why? Am I not still your slave?" Atemu asked.

"Not anymore. Since we're engaged, you're not considered a slave at all. You don't have to keep the room cleaned, either. That collar is for a slave, and you're not one now." Heba said.

"I kind of liked wearing the collar, though." Atemu said.

"I thought you did." Heba said, taking out a box. "Here. Open it." Heba said.

Atemu opened the box and was shocked. Inside was a velvet collar that was outlined in gold . "Where did you get this?" Atemu asked.

"I had it made. I knew you liked wearing the collar, so I have this one made." Heba said, taking the old one off of Atemu and putting the new one around Atemu's neck.

"I love it, Heba. Thank you." Atemu said.

"Anything for my future husband." Heba said.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Heba again. He didn't think that his life could get any better than this.

* * *

That's chapter 7. I hope you liked this one.

I've decided to bring Yami in in the next chapter. It'll mostly be about him.

R&R.


	8. Yami

Chapter 8- Yami

Yugi was exhausted. He walked down the hall with every intention of going to his room and going to bed.

"Emperor."

Yugi turned to find Rishid coming up to him. "Yes, Rishid. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Sire, I am sorry, but there are some new servants that have been brought in." Rishid said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Servants?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes, sire. They volunteered to come and work at the palace. We just needed you to look them over and make sure that they were suitable for the palace. " Rishid explained.

"Very well." Yugi replied, starting back toward the throne room with Rishid behind him.

"Shall I summon the others?" Rishid asked, referring to Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik.

Yugi knew that they were busy with their families, so he said, "No. I will handle this."

"As you wish, sire." Rishid replied.

Yugi entered the throne room and walked up to his throne and sat down.

Rishid joined the other council members.

"Bring them in." Yugi ordered.

The guards then showed in about three dozen servants.

Yugi looked them over, not really paying attention.

However, one person in the room did catch his eye.

The person looked exactly like his brother's husband except that this one had pal skin instead tanned. His crimson eyes and facial features were exactly the same otherwise.

"Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu was immediately at his side. "Yes, my king." Ishizu said.

"I'd like you to have that servant made ready to be my personal servant." Yugi said, motioning to the one in question.

Ishizu was startled by the way the boy looked. 'He looks like Atemu.' Ishizu thought.

"Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu snapped out of it and said, "Of course, my king."

Yugi nodded to Rishid, who had them taken out. Yugi stood up and left.

* * *

Ishizu approached the servant that Yugi had pointed out and touched his shoulder.

The boy turned and bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lady." the boy said.

"Come with me." Ishizu said.

The boy did as he was told and followed Ishizu through the palace until he reached the healing chambers.

"The Emperor has chosen you to be his personal servant." Ishizu said.

The boy's eyes widened at this. "Me?" he squeaked.

Ishizu nodded.

"Why me?" the boy asked.

"The Emperor's reasons are his own. I need to get you ready for him." Ishizu said.

The boy nodded. He did as he was told and took a bath. He then put on the clothes that Ishizu had given him. It was a lavender shirt with black leather pants.

"You'll have to forgive the leather. Personal servants have to wear the leather and the shirt has to be the color of their master." Ishizu explained.

"I understand." the boy said.

Ishizu handed him a lavender collar. "You will have to wear this at all times. It signifies that you are the Emperor's personal servant." Ishizu said.

The boy nodded. He put the collar around hi neck.

"Come with me." Ishizu said. She led him out of the healing chambers and to the west wing of the palace. Ishizu opened the door to Yugi's room and said, "This is the Emperor's room. Wait inside until he comes. He will inform you on what your duties will be." Ishizu said.

The boy nodded and walked into the room. He walked around the corner to the inside of the room.

The room had a king-sized bed with four bed posts and curtains surrounded the bed. There was a table with several chairs around it. There was also a loveseat and a lounge chair. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, and there was another door to the left of the bed. There was also a vanity with a mirror and a wardrobe closet.

The boy sat down on one of the chairs at the table and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

The door opened and closed and then Yugi walked into the room.

The boy was on his feet in an instant and bowed to Yugi.

Yugi looked over the boy silently for a moment. Finally, he said, "What is your name?"

"Yami, Your Majesty." the boy replied.

"Look at me." Yugi said.

Hesitantly, Yami raised his head and looked at Yugi, his crimson eyes showing his hesitancy and slight fear.

"You're afraid." Yugi stated.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami swallowed. "I am new at this. I just recently volunteered to be a servant." Yami said.

"So, you're worried about messing up." Yugi said, interpreting his words.

Yami nodded.

"Yami, as long as you do what I tell you, you will be fine. You will be shown how to do these things as well." Yugi said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yami said.

"And please call me by my name." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "But it's forbidden. You're the Emperor." Yami said.

"Yes, I am, and I am giving you permission to call me by my name. It is tiring to be called Emperor, Your Majesty, or sire all day long. I'd like to hear my name every once in awhile." YUgi said.

"If that is what you wish, Yo-Yugi." Yami said, correcting himself.

"Good. Now, sit down." Yugi said.

Yami did as he was told and sat back in the place that he had been before Yugi came in.

Yugi sat down in the chair across from him. "Tell me about yourself, Yami." Yugi requested.

"I come from a town called Manesh." Yami said.

"Manesh. That is a merchant town, correct?' Yugi asked.

"Yes. My father is a blacksmith. He's the best in the town, but his business isn't making enough for us, so I decided to come here and see if I could work to help my family." Yami said.

"Is your father the only family that you have?" Yugi asked.

"No. My mother lives there, too. She is a cook and works in a bakery. I also have four brothers, but they disappeared awhile back. My twin was the one that I saw last. That was about six months ago." Yami said.

Yugi stiffened. "Twin?" Yugi repeated.

Yami nodded. "Yes. I have a twin brother, and three older brothers." Yami said.

'Hmm. I wonder.' Yugi thought. "What are your brothers' names?" Yugi asked.

"My oldest brother is Seto. He's the oldest. Marik and Bakura are two others. They're twins, although they look nothing alike. My twin brother is named Atemu. He and I looked exactly alike except he has tanned skin where I don't." Yami replied.

"Yami, come with me." Yugi said, standing up.

Yami stood up and followed Yugi out of the room.

Yugi and Yami went down the hall to another room. Yugi knocked on the door.

A moment later, Heba opened the door. Heba was surprised to find his brother at the door. "Brother, I didn't expect you." Heba said.

"I know, but I thought that there was someone that you and your husband should meet." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. Heba turned and walked inside with Yugi and Yami following.

Once in the room, Heba took full notice of who was with Yugi. "Yugi, who is this?" Heba asked, recognizing the fact that Yami looked exactly like Atemu.

"This is my new personal servant, Yami." Yugi replied.

"Let me get my husband. He's in the study." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

Heba walked into his study where Atemu was sitting at the desk, reading a book.

Heba and Atemu had been married for two months. Atemu was now four and a half months pregnant and showing.

"Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu looked up and said, "Yes, Heba? What is it?"

"Yugi's here. He has a new personal servant, and I think that you should meet him." Heba said.

"The Emperor has never had a personal servant or slave." Atemu stated.

"I know, but you should meet him." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and marked his place in the book before putting it down and following Heba out of the room.

Yami and Atemu both froze hen they laid eyes on each other.

"Yami!"

"Atemu!"

The twins instantly ran to each other, hugging each other tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I thought that I would never see you again." Yami said.

"I can't believe that you're here."

"I can't believe that I found you here."

"Are you all right?"

"How long have you been here?"

"What are you doing here?'

A whistle stopped the questions to each other, and both turned to look at Yugi and Heba.

Heba wore a smile while Yugi didn't show what he felt.

"We'll step outside and give you two a few moments alone." Yugi said.

With that, Yugi and Heba left the room.

Atemu and Yami sat on the bed.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've been in the palace for about eight months. I was captured in Manesh and brought here as a slave. Heba, the Emperor's brother, took me as his personal slave. I fell in love with him, and we ended up getting married." Atemu said.

"Before or after you got pregnant?" Yami asked. He hadn't missed Atemu's enlarged stomach.

Atemu blushed. "Well, we were lovers for about three months before I got pregnant. Once Heba knew I was pregnant, he asked the Emperor if we could get married. When he said yes, Heba proposed to me and then we got married two moths ago." Atemu explained.

"How far along are you?" Yami asked.

"Four and a half months." Atemu replied. He looked at his brother and said, "Yami, how are mother and father?"

"They're both fine. Father's business hasn't done so well, so I came here hoping to get work to help out. I never expected to become the Emperor's personal servant." Yami.

"So, you're his personal servant." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "Is there anything I should know?" Yami asked.

"Not that I know of. Truthfully, I don't have much contact with him." Atemu replied.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough." Yami said.

"How did you know I was here?" Atemu asked.

"I didn't. I was telling the Emperor about myself since he asked. He asked about my family, and I mentioned that I have a twin another. After I told him your name, I guess he put everything together." Yami said.

"Did he tell you about the others?" Atemu asked.

"Others? What others?" Yami asked.

"Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik live in the palace as well." Atemu said.

"They do?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "They're married to Jou, Ryou, and Malik. They're Heba and the Emperor's cousins." Atemu said.

"Wow. Almost the whole family's here." Yami remarked.

"Yeah. Don't ask me how we got so lucky." Atemu said.

"Do you think I'll get to the see the others?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. That's up to the Emperor." Atemu replied.

The door opened, and Yugi and Heba returned.

"Yami, we should go back to my chambers." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and stood up.

"Will he be able to see Seto, Bakura, and Marik?" Atemu asked.

"Well, since he does need to be shown around the palace, I thought that you four could do that tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Of course." Atemu said.

Yugi motioned for Yami to come, and the two left the room.

"I take it that you're happy." Heba said, wrapping his arms around Atemu.

"Yes. I didn't think that I would ever see Yami again." Atemu said.

"Well, now you are close to him." Heba said.

"Yeah, but do you think he's safe?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Yugi's not cruel. As long as Yami does what he is told, he will be fine, and I'll talk to Yugi about letting you all see him." Heba said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

"Yugi has a bigger heart than you think. I know he'll let you see him. He won't keep a family apart." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into Yugi's room.

Yugi took off his cape and draped it over a chair. "Yami, you'll be responsible for this room and all the rooms connected to them. That's the bathroom," Yugi said, pointing to the door beside the bed, "and that a mini library." Yugi said, pointing to the door on the other sidle of the room. "you're welcome to the books in the library." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"You'll need to keep all the rooms clean and organized, and make sure the bathroom is stocked with what is needed. I'll need you to be up no later then six forty-five everyday. When I have council meetings, you will need to accompany me." Yugi said.

Again, Yami nodded.

Yugi pointed to a door to the side.

Yami hadn't noticed this door earlier.

"You'll find cleaning supplied in there. There are bed sheets and towels as well. When they get low, you'll just need to get more." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

"Is there anything that you need to ask me?" Yugi asked.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Yami asked.

"In the same bad as me. Sorry, but it's how things are done." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. He began to worry about becoming a pleasure slave.

Yugi seemed to sense what he was thinking. "You don't need to be afraid, Yami. I have no intention of harming you." Yugi said.

"Yes, si-Yugi." Yami said, catching himself once again.

"If we are around my brother, my cousins, or their husbands, you can call me by my name. Any other time except in here you will need to call me by my title." Yugi said.

"Very well." Yami said.

"Oh, and anything that I say to you in this room stays in here. I don't want what I say to you to get out in the palace. Don't even tell your brothers." Yugi said.

"I won't. You have my word." Yami said.

"Good. I have no problem with you spending time with your brothers as long as your work does suffer as a result. I ask that you get your work done first and then spend time with your brothers." Yugi said.

Yami's face brightened. "I will, and thank you." Yami said.

Yugi wasn't sure why, but the happy look on Yami's face made him feel happy. 'What's this feeling? I've never felt like this.' Yugi thought.

"Will I need to start tonight?" Yami asked.

"No. That can wait until morning." Yugi said. He walked over to where there were alcoholic drinks and poured himself a scotch.

"You drink?' Yami asked.

"Not a lot. Just on occasion. Truthfully, I haven't had a drink in a few weeks. I only have one when I'm really stressed from the day's events, and this is just one of them." Yugi said, taking a drink of the scotch.

Yami nodded.

"It's harder than most people think to run a kingdom." Yugi said.

"I imagine that it does." Yami said.

"After breakfast, Atemu and your other brothers will show you around the palace. I will have work to do, so I may not be back around until lunchtime. Most of the time, I have lunch on my study." Yugi said.

"Will I need to bring lunch to you?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said. He glanced at the clock and said, "We should go on to bed."

Yami nodded, and the two got into night clothes before laying down to go to sleep.

* * *

"Yami!" Seto, Marik, and Bakura all shouted, pulling the younger into a group hug.

"Guys, can't- breath." Yami gasped out.

The three instantly let go.

"Sorry about that." Seto said.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I came here to see if I could get a job in the palace. I was shocked when the Emperor chose me to be his personal servant." Yami said.

"Wow. That's huge." Marik said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Yami, he's referring to the fact that the Emperor has never had a personal servant before." Atemu said.

"He hasn't?" Yami asked.

"Nope." all four said.

"That's weird. I wonder why he decided to get me." Yami said.

"Who knows? Anyway, we're supposed to show you around the palace, so come on." Marik said.

The four brothers left the room, leaving the kids with a nanny.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about Yami. Something about him makes me want him to be around more.

No. I can't do that. He has his duties, and he also has his family that he should be with right now.

I really don't have much of a family anymore.

I lost that a long time ago.

There are times that I wish I had never become the Emperor.

I love the kingdom, and I love the people, and I would do anything for the sake of my kingdom, but sometimes, it just becomes too much for me to handle on my own.

I sigh. I wish I had someone like Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba do. They have someone that they can talk to about the things that bother them, but I don't. I haven't had someone that I could just sit down and talk to about what bothers me in a long time.

I want to open myself up to someone again. I want to be able to talk to people like I used to. I want to laugh. I want to joke. I want to have fun again.

But I can't. I don't remember how to do those things anymore.

I'm not sure that I would be able to.

I can't tell anyone any of this.

Despite all of the people I have around me that would willingly talk to me, I can't talk to anyone about it. I just don't think that there is anyone that I can talk to.

I'm still alone. I might be alone for good.

* * *

There's Yami, and a little more insight on Yugi.

The next chapter has a bit of a problem come up.

R&R.


	9. The Attack

Chapter 9- The Attack

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were in the main library.

"Hey, Heba." Jou said.

"Yeah, Jou." Heba replied.

"Any idea why Yugi decoded to get himself a personal servant?" Jou asked.

"No, I don't. He never even hinted at the fact that he was interested in getting a personal servant." Heba answered.

"Humph. Like he tells anyone anything." Malik muttered.

Heba glared harshly at his older cousin.

"Sorry, Heba, but you know how we feel about Yugi. We just don't see him in the same, anymore." Malik said.

Heba sighed. "Maybe Yugi has changed, but none of you have helped matters considering you don't even put forth an effort to try and spend any time with him." Heba said.

"Okay. We don't, but we really don't want to spend time with someone that acts that cold." Jou put in.

"I can understand and respect that, Jou, but I'd like for you to stop putting him down and making him seem like a bad person every chance you get. He may have changed, but he is still my brother, and I will always live him, and you know that I hate it when anyone talks bad about him." Heba said.

"Yugi, we love him, too, but we're just not as close to him as we used to be." Malik said.

Ryou looked at his younger cousin. "Heba, do you know why Yugi changed so much?" Ryou asked.

Heba sighed. "No, I don't, Ryou, but I wish that I did. Maybe I could help him in some way if I knew what happened that changed him." Heba replied.

"Come on. Let's go to the lounge. I'm sure that Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Atemu have shown Yami around by now." Jou said.

"You realize that Yami is going to have work that he needs to do." Heba said.

"Is Yugi not letting him spend time with his brothers?" Malik asked.

"Yes, but Yami has to finish his work first." Heba replied.

"Okay. We can wait while we does what he's supposed to." Jou said.

The group stood up and left the library to go to the lounge.

* * *

Yugi's POV

Sometimes, I hate being Emperor. There is so much to it that half the time, I want to pull my hair out.

I sigh. I have to do this, though. Rishid will be on my case of I don't get all this done.

I put my pen down to rest my hand. I have been writing and going over all of these damn documents all morning! I need some kind of break.

I rub my cramped hand. I need to finish this. I was hoping to get it all done before lunchtime so that I could go back to me chambers and rest. It's rare that I get that chance, but I need it. I feel like I'm going to collapse on the ground by dinnertime, and I still have work that I need to do after that.

I reach for my pen again when I freeze.

I sense an unfamiliar presence in the west wing.

Unless ordered, no one other than my brother and cousins and their families are allowed their with the exception of Yami, but I do not recognize the aura. I would recognize any aura. Not just that.

It's an evil aura. Someone's going to attack them!

I bolt out of my chair and take off out of my study, running through the halls, hoping to reach the room before something bad happens to one of the members of my family.

* * *

Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba were already in the lounge with the kids when Seto, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, and Yami returned to the room.

"What are all of you doing here?" Marik asked, surprised.

"Waiting for you." Ryou replied.

"But don't you have work to do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to skip out on the work for a while. It'll be there after lunch." Jou said, waving him off.

Heba looked at Yami. "Yami, you might want to get started on your work. I really don't want you to get in trouble." Heba said.

"Right. I'll be going." Yami said.

Before Yami could move, the doors were blown open, knocking Yami and Bakura, who was beside him, down.

"What the hell?!" Heba shouted.

A moment later, four balls of black energy hit Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik. The four went crashing back into the wall with such force that the impact knocked them all out as they fell to floor, unconscious.

Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu started toward their fallen husbands, but were forced back as more balls came at them.

The five brothers looked to see a man with green hair and black eyes walk into the room.

"OI didn't expect those four fools to be in here." the man said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bakura growled.

The man turned to them and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the man asked.

Before they could react, the five were thrown to the floor. They couldn't move.

"That was easy." the man said. He turned and started to walk toward Seth, Inchan, and Crystal, who were crying from the noise.

"Leave them alone!" Seto shouted.

"You see, you're in no position to be giving me orders." the man said.

"They're just kids. They haven't done anything to you." Atemu said.

"No, but they are the children of the Royal family, and they will have magic that can't be allowed to exist any longer." the man as he raised his sword.

"NO!" Seto, Marik, and Bakura screamed, fearful for their children.

When the sword came, down a metallic clank was heard.

"WHAT?!" the man shouted, turning.

A swift kick to the face sent the man flying into the wall.

Yugi stepped in front of the crying children, standing between the children and the man with his sword in had. He was in his Elemental clothes. Yugi raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

It was ten that Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, and Yami found that they could move.

"Seto. Marik. Bakura. Get your children now." Yugi said in a commanding voice.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura didn't waist any time in getting Inchan., Seth, and Crystal and backing away with them.

Yami stood back with Atemu, keeping Atemu behind him.

"Well, if it isn't his majesty. I didn't think that you dealt with commoners." the man sneered.

Yugi starred unfeeling at the man. "How would you know what I do or do not do? You broke into my palace, attacked my family, and you say that to me." Yugi said.

"How would you know who lives in your palace and who doesn't?" the man demanded.

"I'm the Emperor. It's my business to know such things." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. You won't stop me." the man said.

"Don't bet on it." Yugi said.

"Why do you give a damn about what happens to those children? I am here to kill them. I don't want to deal with you." the man said.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura tightened their hold on their children at those words.

"Then you'll have to kill me first." Yugi said.

"Gladly." the man said.

The man charged at Yugi. Yugi blocked the sword and then kicked the man in the chest. The man threw a ball of black energy at Yugi. Yugi let the ball hit his sword, but deflected the attack, and it was thrown back at the man. The man jumped out of the way. Yugi formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at the man. The attack hit the man, and he was thrown back into the wall. The man tried to go back at Yugi, but Yugi grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall, his sword at the man's throat.

"Do not tempt me." Yugi said in a threatening way.

Something in Yugi's eyes had the man scared out of his wits, and he dropped the sword.

It was then that Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik came around.

"What hit us?' Jou asked.

Heba looked up and saw the man Yugi had pinned to the wall. He then noticed the frightened looks on Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu and Yami's faces. He also noticed the crying children. "Yugi, what happened?" Heba asked, getting up.

"That guy tried to kill the kids." Bakura said, glaring at the man Yugi had pinned.

"WHAT?!" Jou, Ryou, and Malik shouted, jumping up.

The man's smirk returned. "You couldn't stop if you tried." the man sneered.

Yugi sensed that Jou, Ryou, and Malik were about to attack.

"Malik. Ryou. Take Seto, Marik, Bakura, Yami, Atemu, and the kids to my chambers and do not leave them until I say so." Yugi ordered.

"Right." Ryou said.

Ryou and Malik left the room with the others named.

"Heba, go get Ishizu and take her to my chambers. I want all of them looked over for injuries, especially the kids and Atemu since he's pregnant." Yugi said.

"Sure." Heba said and left the room as well.

"Jou, help me get this piece of trash to the dungeons." Yugi said.

"With pleasure." Jou replied. He got a pair of wrist cuffs that covered the man's entire wrists with an energy beam connecting the two, and the two led the man out of the lounge.

* * *

"I can't believe that we let something like this happen." Malik said.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have noticed that he was coming." Yami said.

"He's right. There was nothing that you could have done to stop him." Atemu agreed.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura had finally gotten Seth, Inchan, and Crystal to calm down.

"Why did he attack the kids, though?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Malik said.

"We have to stay here." Ryou said.

"Since when do you two do what he says?" Marik asked.

"Since Yugi coming there is the only reason that none of you are dead." Ryou said.

"He's right. Any later, and the kids would have died." Seto said quietly.

Heba came in a few moments later with Ishizu.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi has said for everyone of them to get checked out for injuries, no exceptions." Heba said.

"We're fine." Bakura protested.

Ishizu sighed. "Bakura, these are actually the Emperor's orders. Heba merely relayed them to me, so I have to. Besides, I think I should, especially you, Atemu and the kids." Ishizu said.

"Why me?" Atemu asked.

"You're pregnant." Ishizu, Malik, Heba, and Ryou said at the same time.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Yugi's right. This is just to make sure nothing happened." Heba said.

"Fine." Marik said.

Ishizu got to work.

* * *

Yugi and Jou had gotten the man to the dungeons and threw into a steel cell.

"His magic won't be of any help. That cell blocks all forms of magic." Yugi said.

The was a crash and a curse from inside the cell.

"I think he just found that out." Jou said.

Yugi nodded.

Jou looked at him and said, "What happens now?"

"We'll go and make sure that all of them are all right." Yugi said.

"Then what?" Jou asked.

Yugi stopped at two guards. "Honda. Otogi." Yugi said.

"Sire." the two said, bowing.

"I want that prisoner guarded. I'm holding you two responsible for him." Yugi said.

"Yes, sire." the two guards replied.

Yugi and Jou walked on.

:What happens?' Jou asked.

"He'll be questioned and then killed." Yugi said.

* * *

Ishizu had finished looking over them all when Yugi and Jou walked in.

"Ishizu." Yugi said.

"They're all fine." Ishizu said.

"What happened to him" Bakura asked.

"He's in the dungeons for now. He'll be questioned and the killed." Yugi said.

"Killed?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He attacked members of the Royal family. The laws state that even just an attempt on their lives warrant deaths. I didn't make this law, but I do have to enforce it." Yugi said.

"I want to be there." Ryou said.

"We all do." Seto added.

"You'll watch the questioning, but not be in the room." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Malik deadened.

"Because the second you see him, you'll kill him." Yugi said.

"He's right." Heba agreed.

"We need to learn who, if anyone, sent him, once he's been questioned, he'll be executed." Yugi said.

* * *

Sorry. It was a little shorter than the other chapters.

The next chapter will be about the questioning of the attacker.

R&R.


	10. The Questioning

Chapter 10- The Questioning

Yugi walked down into the dungeons with Rishid at his side.

"Why would this man wish to harm the children?" Rishid asked.

"That I do not know, but I intend to find out." Yugi said.

"Will you allow him to live if he tells you what ii is that you want to know?" Rishid asked.

"No. The laws are the laws. I cannot go against them." Yugi replied. He approached Otogi and Hondo, who were still guarding the cell.

"Sire." the two said, bowing.

"Is the prisoner still here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He has not escaped. He keeps attempted to use his magic to escape, but it has failed him." Otogi said.

"As it should. Open the door." Yugi said.

The guards did as they were told and opened the door for Yugi.

Yugi walked into the room where the man was sitting.

"Well, his Royal Highness actually visits prisoners." the man said sarcastically.

Yugi grabbed the man by the shoulder and jerked him violently to his feet, causing the man to cry out as his shoulder was wrenched painfully. "I would shut up if I were you. I am not in a mood for games of any type." Yugi growled.

The man glared. "Why should I?" the man asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Don't tempt me." Yugi said.

Honda put the wrist cuffs back on the man's wrists.

"Take him to Interrogation Chamber 3." Yugi said.

"Yes, sire." Honda and Otogi said.

The guards grabbed the man and led him out.

"Do you think that he will reveal anything to you?" Rishid asked.

"I expect not, but I have to follow protocol." Yugi explained.

"I see. Prince Heba and your cousins will not be in the room as well, will they?" Rishid asked.

"No. I know that they would kill the man in an instant if they were in the same room with him. I cannot chance that. Honda and Otogi will be the only other ones in the room with me." Yugi answered.

Rishid nodded. "The council will wish to know what it is that he says." Rishid said.

"I will explain in the council meeting today." Yugi assured him.

"Very well, sire. I shall see you later then." Rishid said. He bowed before he left.

Yugi started toward the interrogation chamber.

* * *

"I wish that I could be ion that room, too." Jou said.

The group was standing in a room with a glass window that looked down into a room.

"Jou, you would kill the man in an instant." Heba said.

"He should have been killed on the spot." Malik growled.

"Yugi is only following protocol. We all know that it is how things are done." Heba said.

"Still, it just seems like he should have done a little more than this." Ryou said.

"We're all fine, and that guy is going to get what he deserves in the end." Seto said.

"Yeah. I'd like to know why he did that, anyway." Bakura said.

Yami glanced down and said, "He's here."

They all looked down through the window to see the guy being led into the room by Otogi and Honda, who remained in the room.

"He should be killed for trying to harm innocent children." Atemu said, looking over to where the kids were playing.

"He'll get what he deserves." Heba said. 'After all, one thing that Yugi has never stood for is someone who harms a child.' Heba thought.

* * *

"So, where's the Emperor?" the man sneered.

Otogi and Hondo chose to ignore the man, knowing that he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"The idiot doesn't even have the gall to face me. He's a coward." the man said.

Hondo was close to punching this guy in the face for what he was saying.

"The bastard is too much of a coward to face someone who almost killed members of his own family." the man sneered.

Before the man knew what happened, his head was slammed into the table.

"What the hell?!" the man shouted, looking up and glaring.

Yugi walked around until he was in front of him. "You should watch what you say. You never know who will hear." Yugi said.

"Oh. You think I care that you heard that?" the man asked.

"No, and I honestly don't give a damn about what you think of me." Yugi said. He had his cold, emotionless expression on his face. "Who sent you?" Yugi asked.

"How do you know that I didn't do all of this on my own?" the man asked.

"You're a hired assassin. You don't do anything without a reason." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter. Not like I'm going to tell you who hired me." the man said.

Yugi's expression remained unchanged. "You went after three small children, and yet, they are not old enough to have done anything to you or your employer. Why them?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't told." the man said.

"Yes, you were. You know why they were the targets." Yugi said.

The man swallowed. He was losing his confidence.

"Why were the children the targets?" Yugi said in a deathly voice.

"The power that they would hold. My employer feared the power that they would one day possess and wanted them dead before they could reach their full potential." the man said.

* * *

"Why the hell would that matter?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. It's not like they would have been anymore powerful then us." Malik agreed.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto exchanged nervous glances.

"Whatever it is, there is more to this than we know." Heba said.

* * *

"And why would your employer be afraid of children. After all, their power would not be more powerful than any of us." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't told, and that is the truth." the man said.

Yugi could tell that the man was telling him the truth. He also had a suspicion of why. "So, your employer wanted them dead the same way that someone tried to kill me, my brother, and my cousins when we were the same age." Yugi said.

"You couldn't remember that." the man said.

"No, but talking to servants do wonders for finding out things, especially since the servants tend to know everything worth knowing that goes on in the palace." Yugi said.

The man gritted his teeth. He hated how when he thought that he was one up on Yugi, Yugi was already ahead of him.

"Who hired you?" Yugi asked.

"Go to hell." the man said.

"Don't tell me. Doesn't change a thing. You are going to be put to death." Yugi said.

"I didn't attack a member of the Royal family." the man protested.

"Yes, you did. You see, your entrance knocked my brother and my cousins out, which constitutes attacking the Royal family. You also attacked their husbands, which is also attacking the Royal family. You attacked their children as well, which is also attacking the Royal family. Then you attacked me, which is attacking the Royal family. You also attacked my persona; servant, which is also against the law. You're not getting out of this." Yugi said.

"Why do you care so much about three damn brats?" the man spat.

Before anyone knew what happened, the man was out of his seat and was slammed against the wall with Yugi's hand around his throat, squeezing so that he had trouble breathing.

"Remember this," Yugi said with such venom that the man was beyond terrified, "if you mess with my family, you face my wrath, and those three children are my family." He released the man and said, "Honda. Otogi. Take him to the dungeons and guard him. He's not to escape."

Honda and Otogi did as they were told and took the man out of the room.

'He'll die tomorrow.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly helpful." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Not now, Bakura." Seto growled.

"He makes a point. That was not especially helpful." Malik interjected.

Heba looked a little lost in thought.

"Something wrong, Heba?" Atemu asked, putting hand on Heba's shoulder.

"I'm wondering what that assassin said to make Yugi slam him against the wall, and I wonder what Yugi said to him before he told Honda and Otogi to take him back to the dungeons." Heba replied.

"Yeah. Neither of them said it loud enough for us to hear." Jou agreed.

"Probably more of his snide comments, and Yugi threatened him." Ryou stated.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"What will happen now?" Yami asked.

"Yugi likes to take carte of all matters as soon as possible, so my guess is that the assassin will be put to death tomorrow." Heba replied.

"Good. He deserves death for what he tried to do." Marik muttered.

Marik, Seto, and Bakura got the children, and they all left the room.

"Hey. Doesn't the council need to know what happened in that interrogation?" Jou asked.

"Yes, Jou, they do."

They all turned to find Yugi behind them.

"Are you going to inform them now?" Heba asked.

"There's a meeting later today. I'll be telling them then. I'm also going to place guards in the west wing now." Yugi said.

They all nodded, knowing that it was for the best.

"Will we need to be there for the meeting?" Ryou asked. He really didn't want to leave Bakura and Crystal alone after what happened.

"If you want to be there, you can, but if you don't, you don't have to. Excuse me." Yugi said and walked off.

"Well, I don't think that I'm going." Jou said.

"Me neither." Malik agreed.

"Please don't tell me that you're not going because of us." Seto said.

"Trust me. I wouldn't want to go one way or another." Jou said.

The group headed back to the west wing to find that there were several guards already there.

"Man. That was fast." Jou said.

"Well, when you're given an order from a cold Emperor, you tend to act fast or die." Malik said.

Malik, Marik, Seto, Jou, Bakura, and Ryou all went to their rooms with their children.

Yami turned to Heba and said, "Heba, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Heba replied.

"Jou, Ryou, and Malik are Yugi's cousins, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Heba replied.

"Then why do they speak so badly of him so often?" Yami asked.

Heba sighed. "That's a long story. Yugi changed when he became the Emperor, and they don't like it, and they speak like that about him because they hate how he's become." Heba explained before walking to his room.

"It upsets him, doesn't it?" Yami asked Atemu.

"Very much. There was a fight between them before I got pregnant about it. Heba hates how people talk about him. It makes him really angry." Atemu said. He looked at his brother and said, "You might not want to call the Emperor by his name, or you could get in trouble."

"He actually told me to call him by his name, and he told me that I could call him that in front of any of you." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay. I think that I'm going to lay down. Too much excitement for me." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, and Atemu went into his room.

'Shit!' Yami suddenly thought. 'I haven't done any of the work that I'm supposed to.' Yami thought. He rushed into Yugi's chambers only to find Yugi laying on the bed with an arm draped over his eyes.

"I noticed that you haven't done any of your work, Yami." Yugi said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll get to it now." Yami said.

"Why didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, when my brothers finished showing me the palace, we went to the lounge and found Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik there. I was about to go and do my work when that man attacked." Yami explained.

"I see." Yugi said.

Yami bit his lip. He was worried that he was in trouble for not doing his work.

Yugi sensed Yami's fear. "You're not in trouble." Yugi said, removing his arm and sitting up. "I'm naturally curious, and I was just curious why." Yugi told him.

Yami smiled. "I'll get to work now." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You don't have to worry about it today if you don't want to. After what happened today, you can take the day off if you want." Yugi said.

"No. I think I'll do my work. When I've had something like that to happen to me, I feel better if I keep myself busy." Yami said.

"If that's what you want. I'm going to rest. Let me know when it's three-fifteen." Yugi said.

"I will." Yami replied.

Yugi lay down and covered his eyes once more.

Yami got to work.

Yugi's POV

I can hear Yami moving around the room as he cleans. I can also tell that he's trying to be quiet so that he doesn't disturb me.

I don't usually get the chance to rest like this. I know I shouldn't.

I have all that paperwork on my desk that I need to get to. I got most of it done before I sensed the intruder in my palace.

My palace.

Even after being Emperor for twelve years, it still feels strange to call this place my palace.

I will always think of it as my father's palace.

It's been twelve years since his death, but I still miss him a lot. My father was the only parent I had. My mother died when Heba and I were a year and a half. We never knew her. My father took on the role of father and mother. I was always amazed that he managed everything so well. I can barely manage being Emperor alone. I can't imagine being an Emperor, a husband, and a father at one time.

I hear a fall and a curse.

Yami must have tripped over the raise in the floor to the tub in the bathroom.

I've found myself forgetting and tripping over that on more than one occasion.

I wonder about Yami's parents. I wonder what they were like.

I never bothered to ask before because I wasn't worried about it when Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu came here.

Okay. I may have had some curiosity, but I just found out where they lived and what they did and that satisfied my curiosity then, but now, it's heightened. I want to know more about the people who raised these five.

I admit that it's Yami that has spiked my curiosity.

I don't know why, but I want to know more about him and his family. Maybe it's because it's the first time that I've had anyone near me so much.

Sure, Heba comes around, but that isn't often. I rarely see my brother. He's got a husband and a baby on the way, so there's not going to be much time for me.

I sigh. My minds too worked up. I know that I won't be sleeping. I glance at the clock and see that it's two o'clock. I have two hours before my council meeting. I doubt any of the others will be there. They will want to be there with their families.

Giving up on sleep, OI sit up.

It's then that Yami walked back in the room.

"Yugi, what are you doing up?"

I can see that he's surprised.

"I can't sleep, and I can't stand laying down when I can't sleep." I reply.

"Oh. Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

I am shocked by his concern, but hide it. "No. My mind's working on overdrive, and when that happens, I now that I can't sleep." I tell him.

"Oh." Yami replies.

"Did you trip on the raised part in the bathroom.

A light blush tinges his cheeks. "Yeah. How did you know?" he asks.

"I've done that on more than on occasion, especially when I'm tired. I just forget and trip." I explain.

"Glad I'm not alone. It's kind of embarrassing." Yami says.

"I know." I assure him.

I watch as he goes to clean around the room a little more. I lean against the headboard of the bed as I watch him.

I can't resist asking. "Yami, what are your parents like?" I ask.

Yami turns to me. "You want to know about my parents?" he asks.

I nod.

"Well, I told you that my father's a blacksmith. He's great at what he does. He's a really kind and gentle man, but he has a temper. He's not one to take it when someone's giving him crap. He takes up fro himself. He also defends his family, no matter what. He was great when we were kids. He would teach us to play games. As busy as he was, it always amazed me that he had the time." Yami says. He doesn't stop working as he tells me this. "My mother is a very beautiful woman, and no one will ever match her cooking in my eyes. She is a wonderful cook. She's also a good listener. She always listens when you have a problem and offers her advice. She often gives advice even when you don't want it. It's always good advice, though. Of my parents, she was the disciplinarian. Father was the fun parent. She was the strict parent." Yami laughs. "She was great, though. She was fair, too." Yami says. He smiles in what I can only describe as a warm smile. He looks at me and says, "What about your parents?"

"Well, my mother died when Heba and I were a year and a half, so I don't even remember her. My father was a terrific man. He actually had to raise five children, too. He raised Jou, Ryou, and Malik alongside me and Heba. Their parents died when they were young, so my father was all that they had left. They're more like older brothers than cousins. My father was the Emperor and a father at the same time. He always made time for us kids. There were a few hours out of the day that he spent with us. He would play with us, he would help us with our studies, and he would just have fun. In those times, I didn't see anyone but my father. He was a really kind and compassionate man although he was a strong and powerful man at the same time. He wasn't one you got on the bad side of. He was also a great teacher when he was teaching me about being the new Emperor." I tell him.

"Do you miss him?" Yami asks quietly.

I noticed that he is sitting on the edge of the bed now. "Yes, I do. I'll always miss him. He was an important part of my life, and he was taken from us too soon." I say.

"How old were you when he died?" Yami inquires.

"I was seven. I became Emperor two days after his death." I say.

"You were seven when you became Emperor?" Yami asks. Surprise is written all over his face.

"Yes. I didn't have a choice. Granted, the council handled most of the things about the kingdom then. I was still being trained. Rishid finished my training. I guess that's why I value him so much and made him head of the council. I know that I can trust him." I say.

Yami nods in understanding.

I look at the clock and see that it's three forty-five. We've been talking for An hour and forty-five minutes! I didn't even notice!

"I have to go. I have a council meeting in fifteen minutes." I say, getting up.

Yami nods as I leave.

It's weird. I just realized that I opened up to him. I haven't done that in a long time. Something about Yami is making me feel open with him.

* * *

Yami's POV

That was a weird experience for me.

Everything I have heard about Yugi has pointed to me that he was cold and didn't really care about anyone. I always thought that being around him would be a tense and miserable experience.

I didn't feel that at all. In fact, I felt privileged. All I've seen since I've been here is that cold emotionless mask. Sure, he still was a little cold, but I have some insight into who he is.

I don't know why, but I think that some of the reason he is cold is because he became Emperor at such a young age. Seven is too young to have to rule kingdom in my opinion.

I have to help him. I know that this isn't who he is, so I plan on helping him. I'll help to be more open with not just me, but everyone. I need to talk to Heba, though. He might help me understand a little more. At least who was before he became Emperor. I'm going to help Yugi become who he was before he was Emperor. Or at least help him rediscover who he once was so that he's a little more feeling.

* * *

I thought I'd give you a little insight on Yami. Also, I want to clarify that Yugi isn't falling in love with Yami, yet. He's feeling friendship at the moment. They will fall in love, though.

THe next chapter had Yugi doing something nice for Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

Also, let me know if you want to see more of Otogi and Honda. Tell me if they should be the last two Elementals and if you want them to be a couple.

R&R.


	11. The Gift part 1

Chapter 11- The Gift part 1

Yugi sat on the throne as he dealt with the last of the citizens' problems for the day.

A month had passed since the man had tried to kill the children. He had been killed the day after the attack. It was announced to the kingdom why he was executed.

After the last problem had been dealt with, Yugi said, "Is there anything more, Rishid?"

"No, Emperor. There is nothing." Rishid said.

"Then Court is dismissed." Yugi said.

Everyone started to disperse from the room.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were the first one out of the room.

Yugi walked down the steps and turned to Rishid. "Rishid, I would like to speak with you privately for a moment in my study." YUgi said.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Rishid replied.

Yugi and Rishid walked through the palace until they reached Yugi's study. They walked into the room, and Rishid shut the door behind them.

Yugi sat down behind the desk and motioned for Rishid to take a seat across from him.

Rishid did as he was told. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Yugi?" Rishid asked.

Since Rishid had been Yugi's teacher after his father's death, Yugi had asked him to call him by his name when they were alone.

"Rishid, what do you think of us getting a new blacksmith and a new cook?" Yugi asked.

Rishid blinked. "What brought this on?" Rishid asked.

"First, answer the question." Yugi responded.

"Well, I suppose we could use a new blacksmith. The one we have is old in age and not as able as her used to be. As far as cooks, the cook for you and your family is also in old age." Rishid said.

"I thought so. You think that getting a new blacksmith and cook is a good idea." Yugi said.

Rishid sighed. "Yes, it is. What is this about?" Rishid asked.

"I have told you about my relationship with Yami." Yugi said.

Rishid nodded. He had learned a great deal about how Yami had somehow gotten into Yugi's heart. It made the older man happy that there was someone who had managed to melt some of the ice in Yugi's heart.

"Well, I know that is from the town of Manesh, and he also told me that his father is a blacksmith and his mother s baker." Yugi said.

"I see. You want to have Yami's parents come here and give them jobs so that they can be with their children." Rishid said.

"And meet their sons-in-law and their grandchildren. Yami's done more for me than he knows. Truthfully, I feel somewhat indebted to him." Yugi said.

"He's your friend, and yet, he doesn't know it." Rishid said.

"He doesn't need to deal with all of my emotional baggage." Yugi said.

"A true friend will not mind." Rishid said.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to Manesh tomorrow to make the offer to his parents, Aknankanon and Amara. I was hoping that you would accompany me." Yugi said.

"Of course I will, but we will be gone for several days. Who will we get to oversee the kingdom?" Rishid asked.

"I was going to tell Heba that I had business out of the palace, and that I would be gone a few days. He would be fine for a few days." Yugi said.

"You do not wish him to know that you are doing this?" Rishid asked.

"No. He would tell them, and this is a surprise." Yugi replied.

"I see. I think this a great idea, and I also think that you are doing a noble thing for them." Rishid said.

"They are family. I am glad to do this for them." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Rishid said.

"Yes." Yugi replied, looking into the man's green eyes.

"I was a good friend of your father's. In fact, he was my best friend. He would be proud of you for doing this." Rishid said.

Yugi's eyes widened at this statement. "Do you think so?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yes. He would be very proud of you." Rishid said.

"Thank you, Rishid." Yugi said.

* * *

In the lounge, Crystal, Seth, and Inchan were playing together.

Jou and Seto were sitting on one of the loveseats, and Seto was leaning against Jou.

Malik and Marik were on the other loveseat.

Bakura and Ryou were sitting at a small table playing a game of chess.

Heba and Atemu were sitting on the couch. Atemu was laying down with his head in Heba's lap. Heba was gently stroking Atemu's hair.

Yami, who had finished his work, was sitting in a recliner.

"How was the meeting?" Seto asked.

"Boring as always." Jou retorted.

"Jou, you think almost everything is boring." Heba said.

"Well, those meetings are. I'm lucky that I didn't fall asleep." Jou said.

"If you would actually listen to the meetings instead of being upset that you're away from your husband and child, you might not find them so boring." Atemu said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Atemu!" Jou snapped.

"Damn it!" Bakura growled.

"Checkmate." Ryou said sweetly.

"I hate playing with you." Bakura said.

"Then you could always say no when I ask you to play." Ryou replied.

"Do you two ever quit?" Yami asked.

"No." the entire group answered.

"Yami, how has it been having Yugi as a master?" Jou asked.

"It's been fine." Yami replied.

"You know that you don't have to lie to us." Malik told him.

"I'm not lying. Yugi has been fine as a master. Honest." Yami said.

"That's hard to believe. He's so cold." Jou stated.

Yami wanted to tell them that he had gotten to know Yugi, but he didn't. he knew that he didn't know much. It had been a month, but he hadn't help Yugi that much. He hadn't even been able to talk to Heba about it because Heba was always fussing over Atemu. Not that he minded.

Atemu suddenly grimaced.

Heba noticed and said, "Atemu, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but this baby likes to kick." Atemu replied.

"Been there." Seto, Bakura, and Marik said.

The door to the lounge opened, and Yugi walked in.

"Oh, hi, Yugi." Heba said.

Atemu started to sit up, but Yugi motioned for him not to bother.

"I can't stay long. I'm going to be leaving the palace for a few days. I have a few things that I need to do. Heba, I need you to watch over the kingdom while I'm gone." Yugi said.

"Uh, what do I do?" Heba asked.

"Don't worry. The council will weak you through everything. Besides, I'll only be gone fro two days, and then everything will be back to normal for you." Yugi assured him.

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Heba asked.

"Rishid is going with me, and we are leaving at daybreak. We should be back by nightfall on the second day." Yugi answered.

"Okay, Yugi." Heba agreed.

Yugi turned and left.

"Wow. You're in charge of the kingdom." Ryou said.

"I don't know if I can do this." Heba said.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not a leader. I can't control an entire kingdom!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba, like Yugi said, the council will walk you through everything. It's not like you have to do it all alone." Yami said.

"He's right, and we'll help out if you need is to." Jou added.

"Thanks, guys. I may be taking you up on yurt offer." Heba said.

Yami stood up and said, "I'd better go and see of Yugi needs any help." He left the room.

"Well, at least we'll have a few days without the cold Emperor around." Jou stated.

Heba frowned, but held his tongue at the demeaning comment directed at his brother, but said nothing.

Atemu noticed and squeezed his husband's hand to let him know that he was there for him.

* * *

Yami walked into the chambers to find that Yugi was packing a bag. "Yugi, do you need me to do anything?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I have everything under control for the moment.' Yugi replied.

"What will I be doing while you are gone?" Yami asked.

"I want you to stay close to Atemu. Heba won't have as much time to be around Atemu, and I now that he'll feel batter knowing that someone is with Atemu when he is not." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. Heba has been a mother hen lately, and I think Atemu would appreciate the breather." Yami said.

"I'm sure he will." Yugi agreed.

"What is it that you're having to do?" Yami asked.

"I can't tell you right now." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Rishid left early the next morning.

Heba found out quickly that being Emperor wasn't a piece of cake. He was thankful that Yami was looking after Atemu.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik had kept their word and were helping Heba out.

* * *

Aknankanon entered his home to find that his wife, Amara, had dinner ready.

"How was your day?" Amara asked.

"It was fine. The business has picked up some." Aknankanon replied.

Amara nodded.

Aknankanon could see the pain in his wife's eyes and knew that she was thinking of their five sons that they had not heard from.

Yami was the only one that they knew where he was, but they hadn't heard from him since they left.

"Do worry, my dear. I am certain that Yami is fine." Aknankanon said.

"I know that he is strong, and that he will be fine, but I wish I knew he was. I worry because he is the only one that we know is alive." Amara said as tears filled her eyes.

Aknankanon pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. It will be fine, Amara." Aknankanon assured her.

Aknankanon was a man was six foot. He was also in good shape. His hair was grey, and he had a beard. He also had blue eyes.

Amara was about five feet four inches. She was slim and also in good shape. He had tri-color hair like Yami and Atemu which came to her knees. Her bangs were also blonde, but they were straight and parted. She had chocolate brown eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

Aknankanon went and answered it to find two cloaked strangers in the doorway.

"Is this the home of Aknankanon Sennen??' the smaller one asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon replied.

Amara quickly said, Please come in out of the rain."

The two walked in, and Aknankanon shut the door.

"Thanks you." the older said.

The two removed their cloaks to reveal who they were.

"Your Highness, forgive us." Aknankanon said as the two bowed.

"Please. There is no need for the formalities. I am in your home." Yugi assured them.

Aknankanon and Amara stood back up, but did not look at him.

"You can look at me." Yugi said.

The finally looked up at him. They were astonished at how much like their twin sons that he looked.

"This is Rishid. He's the head of my council." Yugi said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Rishid said respectfully.

"The pleasure is ours. Please, join us for dinner." Amara said.

"Please forgive us. I did not mean to interrupt your meal." Yugi said.

"Please join us, Your Majesty." Aknankanon said.

"If you wish." Yugi said.

Yugi and Rishid joined the couple for dinner.

"Your Majesty, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. I came to speak with you both actually about several matters." Yugi said.

"Yes." Aknankanon said.

"I understand that you, Aknankanon are a blacksmith. Is that true?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. That is true." Aknankanon confirmed.

"And I have been told that you are a cook, Amara. Is this true?" Yugi asked.

"Indeed, it is, Your Majesty." Amara replied.

"I am in need of a new blacksmith and a new cook. I came to personally offer the positions to you." Yugi said.

"Your Majesty." Aknankanon and Amara said in shock.

"Before you answer, there are a few other things that I need to speak with you about." Yugi said.

The group had finished eating and moved into the moderately furnished living room.

Aknankanon and Amara sat back to listen.

"You have fine sons, do you not? Their names are Seto, who is the oldest, Bakura and Marik, who are twins, are the next oldest, and Yami and Atemu, also twins, who are the two youngest." Yugi said.

Aknankanon and Amara looked shocked that Yugi knew so much about their family.

"If I may ask, Emperor, how is it that you know si much about our sons? We are merely commoners." Aknankanon said.

"Aknankanon. Amara. Would you like to see all five of your sons again?" Yugi asked.

By his tone and expression, they knew he was not tormenting them.

Yugi was serious.

"Very much. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could see my boys." Amara said.

"Yami was the last one we saw, and that was over a month ago." Aknankanon added.

"Your sons are very much alive." Yugi said.

"They are? Do you know where they are?' Amara asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Your sons, all five, live in my palace, and they are well cared for. I know that they would love to see you again." Yugi said.

"They are at the palace." Aknankanon said.

Yugi nodded.

"Thanks goodness. My sons are all alive." Amara said.

"What do they do?" Aknankanon asked.

"Seto is married to my cousin, Jou. Marik is married to my cousin, Malik. Bakura is married to my cousin, Ryou. Atemu is married to my brother, Heba. Yami is my personal servant." Yugi explained.

"I didn't think that commoners could get married to Royalty." Aknankanon said.

"I will let your sons explain that to you when you see them again. If you accept the offer of jobs, then you will be able to see your sons." Yugi assured them.

"It's what I have dreamed of for so long." Amara said.

"How will we see them, though?" Aknankanon asked.

"I will have your bedroom in the same wing that they sleep in." Yugi replied.

"Emperor, this is such a generous offer. Why give it to us?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm am doing it for the sake of your sons. They have said nothing, but I know that they want to see you again. Also, Yami has helped me in ways that not even he knows about. I want to repay him, and this was the best gift I could have given him. Any of them." Yugi said.

"Yes. We will accept your offer." Aknankanon said.

"Good. All I ask is that you not tell them why I truly did it. Please tell them that you were offered jobs at the palace that you accepted." Yugi said.

"Why do you not wish them to know you did this for them?" Amara asked.

"I have my reasons, and I will tell them in my own time. Please do not tell them. That is all I ask." Yugi said.

"We will not, and thank you for this opportunity." Amara said.

"I am glad to do it." Yugi said.

"A few guards will be sent to help you move your things into the palace. They will be here in a week." Rishid said.

"Yes. Thank you." Aknankanon said.

"I am not going to tell them you are coming. It will be a surprise to them." Yugi said.

"We understand." Amara sad.

"We should get to a hotel." Rishid said.

"Please, stay with us for the night." Amara said.

"We could not impose on you." Yugi said.

"Emperor, you have given us a great gift in allowing us the chance to see our sons again. The least we can do is offer you a place to stay for the night. Please stay with us." Aknankanon said.

"Very well." Yugi said.

Yugi and Rishid did stay that night.

* * *

It was late, and Heba walked into he lunge before he flopped on the couch.

Atemu looked at him and said, "Problem?"

"I don't see how Yugi does this day in and day out." Heba mumbled into the couch.

A moment later, the door opened.

"Yugi, you're back." Jou said.

Heba sat up to see his brother. "Yugi, I am glad to see you." Heba said.

"Are you ready to take over the throne permanently?" Yugi asked.

"No. You can have it." Heba said.

"I thought so. I was just letting you all know that I was back. I'll take back over tomorrow." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"Did you get done what you needed to?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Yes, I did." Yugi replied.

"What were you doing?" Seto asked.

"You'll find out in a bout a week." Yugi said before leaving the room.

"Okay. Did Yugi make a joke a moment ago?" Malik asked.

"I think he did." Ryou replied.

"Yami, I don't know what you've done to Yugi, but keep it up." Heba said.

"Heba, I haven't done a thing." Yami replied, astonished.

"Hmm. Wonder what's up." Marik said.

"Who knows." Bakura replied.

They would have to wait a week for their answer.

* * *

I thought that I would bring Aknankanon and Amara into this. I think it'll be a help later on.

The next chapter is the second part to The Gift, where Seto, Bakura, Marik, Atemu, and Yami see their parents again.

R&R.


	12. The Gift part 2

This chapter wasn't quite as long. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 12- The Gift part 2

Yugi sat in his study going over several documents. He grimaced and put down his pen, starting to rub his hand.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened, and Yami walked in.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked, still rubbing his hand.

"Is something wrong with your hand?" Yami asked.

"Cramped from all the writing I've had to do. Nothing to worry about." Yugi noticed the drink he was holding. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Water. I thought that you might need it. You mentioned you get thirsty a lot in here." Yami said.

"Oh, thank you." Yugi said, taking the offered drink and sipping it.

This was the first time Yami had been in Yugi's study, so he looked around.

"Like it?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed, realizing he had been caught looking around the room. "It's nice." Yami admitted.

"But?" Yugi prodded.

"Why is it so dark?" Yami asked.

"It's not usually this dark. One of the lights in the ceiling went out, so it's a little darker." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Yami replied.

Yugi could tell Yami wanted to ask him something, so Yugi said, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, um, I noticed that you were secretive about what you were doing when you left the palace last week, and I was wondering when you were going to say what it was about." Yami replied, blushing even more.

"You'll see soon enough. In fact, I'll be able to say today." Yugi said.

"Okay. Is there anything that you need?" Yami asked.

"No. Have you done your duties?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I finished them before coming here." Yami replied.

"Then go and spend time with your brothers." Yugi said.

Yami brightened at that. "Thank you, Yugi." Yami said before leaving.

Yugi smiled slightly. 'Just wait, Yami. I think that you'll like my gift.' Yugi thought. He was about to get back to work when there was another knock on his door. "Enter." Yugi said.

Rishid opened the door and walked in. "Have you finished those documents?" Rishid asked.

"I'm on the last tone." Yugi replied.

"I thought that you would like to know that your gift had arrived." Rishid said.

Yugi smiled. "Then I will finish this later." Yugi said. He put the papers in a folder which he locked in his desk before he stood up and left with Rishid.

The two walked to the throne room where Aknankanon and Amara were standing.

"Emperor." Aknankanon said as he and his wife bowed.

"Rise." Yugi said.

The two did as they were told.

"Your things will be taken to your room. You will be shown where it is later." Yugi told them.

The two nodded.

Yugi knew that they wanted to see their sons again and decided not to delay it any longer. "Come with me." Yugi said. He started out of the throne room with Aknankanon and Amara following him.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Jou, Malik, Ryou, and Heba were all in the lounge with Seth, Crystal, and Inchan, who were playing.

"Don't you all have work that you need to do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but we would rather not." Jou replied.

"Well, when Yugi kills you, don't come to us." Yami said.

The brothers laughed at the looks the other four gave them.

"Could I ask a question?" Atemu asked.

"What's that?" Ryou replied.

"Why is it that you all haven't been complaining about having to train?" Atemu asked.

"I guess that attack a month ago made us realize that anything can happen, and that we need to be ready at all times." Malik said.

"In other words, Yugi was right." Marik said, smirking.

Jou growled. "Yeah. Yugi was right." Jou said.

"Well, better that you find out now than later when someone might end up hurt or killed." Bakura said.

"I suppose so." Heba agreed.

The door opened, and Yugi stood in the doorway.

"Brother, is there something that you need?" Heba asked.

"No, but we have a new cook for us and a new blacksmith that I wanted you all to meet." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sure." Malik said.

Yugi stepped aside and let Aknankanon and Amara walk into the room.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura all gasped in shock at who they saw walk into the room.

Amara's eyes started to tear up, and Aknankanon smiled in joy.

"What-" Heba started, but was cut off.

"Mother! Father!" the five brothers exclaimed at once.

It was another family reunion as the sons ran forward to hug their parents that they had all missed.

"I can't believe that you're here!" Yami said.

"It's so good to see you all again. I never thought this day would come." Amara said, tears falling.

"This is incredible. After all this time, we're all together again." Seto said.

"We thought that you were all dead. Yami was the only one we knew anything about." Aknankanon said.

"You didn't write them?" Atemu asked.

"No. I never did. There's not a mail route to Manesh from here." Yami replied.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we are together again." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. A family like before." Bakura added.

Heba looked at his brother and could see the hidden happiness in Yugi's eyes. Heba looked back to the group that was hugging. 'Could they be-' Heba eyes widened as he realized it.

Yugi had brought their parents to the palace so that they could be together.

"Atemu, you're pregnant!" Amara suddenly exclaimed.

Atemu blushed at his mother's words. "Um, yeah, I am, but I'm not the only one who has a kid." Atemu replied.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura smiled.

"All three of you?" Aknankanon asked.

They nodded.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik walked forward holding their kids.

"Are these your husbands?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. This is my husband, Jou, and this is our son, Seth." Seto replied, motioning to Jou.

"This is my husband, Ryou, and our daughter, Crystal." Ryou said.

"This is my husband, Malik, and our son, Inchan." Marik said.

"This Heba, my husband." Atemu said.

"I'm so glad to meet you all." Amara said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Guys, these are our parents, Aknankanon and Amara." Yami said.

"We're glad to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you from them." Heba said.

"We're just glad to be able to see them again." Amara said.

Yugi watched the exchange with sad eyes and began to feel more and more out of place in the room. He didn't belong there. This wasn't his family. Yugi started for the door and took one last, sad look at the happy group before he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Yugi's exit was missed by everyone.

Except one.

Heba noticed and slipped out of the room unnoticed. "Yugi." Heba called.

Yugi stopped and turned back around to look at his brother.

Heba approached him and said, "You brought them here. You brought them here to be with their sons."

"No. I brought them here because we needed a new cook and a new blacksmith. They just happened to be their parents." Yugi replied.

"You find your servants in nearby towns, not ones that take so long to reach." Heba said.

"You're reading too much into this, Heba. So stop." Yugi said before walking into his room.

Heba knew, though. He knew that Yugi had actually done this for them. He just didn't know why. He deiced not to worry about it. For now. He returned to the lounge to find them all still talking excitedly.

"This is such an amazing chance. We never thought that we would be able to see you all again." Amara said.

"We didn't think we would see you, either." Seto said.

Amara looked around and said, "Where's the Emperor?"

"He had work that he needed to do.." Heba said.

Atemu looked at his husband and saw that he was lying.

"Let's sit down and talk." Marik said.

The group did just that.

"Heba, what is-" Atemu started low enough for no one else to hear.

"Later, Atemu. Please." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, and the two joined the rest as they talked.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I did the right thing. I know that I did. I couldn't very well keep them apart. It wouldn't be right.

I saw the joy on Yami's face as well as his brother's. I saw the joy in their parents' eyes. They were happy.

Happy like I can never be.

I didn't belong there. That was their family, not mine.

Heba. Jou. Ryou. Malik. They all have a place there. They are married into the family. I have no place there.

In truth, I don't feel I have much of a family anymore.

I feel alone. I did this to give them their family back. I know that's what I wanted to do. I didn't want anything in return.

They all would have felt that they owed me something for doing this for them, and I didn't want that from them. As long as they don't know, it won't matter. They'll never have to feel they owe me.

I raise my hand to my cheek and am surprised when I feel that they are wet.

I realize that I am crying.

Why am I crying? I have no reason to be cry. I have done a good thing for them. I wanted to give them something. I wanted them to be happy.

I wanted Yami to be happy.

I know that's it. I want Yami to be happy, and I know that he is. He is happy to have his family. I want him to be happy.

I know the truth. I like Yami. Not as a friend. I like him in a deeper way.

But I can never tell him that. Why would he want to have anything to do with someone like me? I'm cold. I know that. My own family does not like having me around.

I can feel the tears falling down my face faster as I collapse to the ground. My back is against the wall as he bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them.

When was the last time I cried? I really don't remember. Maybe when my father died. It doesn't matter.

I don't care anymore. I cry here, on my bedroom floor, and no one cares.

* * *

Heba's POV

I don't know why he did it. Yugi brought Aknankanon and Amara here, and I know he did to for them.

Something has changed. He's not like he used to be, but he's distant.

I could see something in Yugi's eyes. He was upset, but I don't know why.

I smile as I watch Atemu and the others interact with Aknankanon and Amara. It is truly a great thing.

I'm glad that they will have the chance to get to know their grandchildren.

Atemu keeps blushing at how Amara is talking about being around for this one's birth.

Aknankanon and Amara quickly accept me and my cousins. They are happy that their sons found people who love them.

We're a family.

Family.

That word sounds kind of foreign. Sure, I've had Jou, Ryou, and Malik, but I don't feel it with Yugi, and I miss that. We used to be so close.

Why did he leave?

Why did he say he didn't do it for them?

Why did he lie?

What is going on with him?

I wish I knew the answer to all these questions.

* * *

Yami's POV

This has to be the best day since I found my brothers!

I have my parents back!

Mom and Dad were so happy to see us. They threatened us if we didn't start calling them Mom and Dad again instead of Mother and Father. I have my family back.

The only thing is that Yugi left. I guess he wanted to give us time alone.

I was going to go after him when he left the lounge, but I saw Heba go after him.

I got the feeling Heba lied that Yugi had work to do. I saw something in his eyes that has me a little concerned.

I'd like Yugi to open up to me, but he hasn't since that second day I was here. Maybe I can't help him.

I walk back to the room, feeling happy and sad at the same time.

I want to help Yugi, but he doesn't let me. He seems so alone. It breaks my heart that he's like that.

I sigh. Maybe I should just give up and be his servant.

I open the door and walk into the room, thinking Yugi would be in the study.

I freeze.

Yugi is on the floor with his face buried in his arms. His body is shaking.

I know he's sobbing.

I'm in shock.

Yugi was always a strong, emotionless person to me. This is a shock.

* * *

That's it. Hope you liked this one.

The next chapter will be about Yugi finally opening up to Yami.

R&R.


	13. Breakdown

Chapter 13- Breakdown

Yami finally broke out of his shocked trance and ran over to where Yugi was on the floor. He knelt down and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, hoping that Yugi would respond to him.

Yugi felt the hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yami looking at him with worry evident in his crimson eyes.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi stood up and said, "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Yami stood up as well. "Yugi, my parents wanted to rest. What is wrong with you?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him in shock. "I fond you crying in the floor of your bedroom, and you say that nothing is wrong. Something is definitely up." Yami said.

"Why? Just because I'm not the cold, emotionless Emperor that everyone makes me out to be." Yugi snapped.

Yami was startled. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget about this." Yugi said, starting to walk past him.

"Yugi, please talk to me. Don't shut me out." Yami said, reaching out grabbing Yugi by the wrist.

Yugi stopped. "Yami, please just let this go." YUgi said.

"I can't, Yugi. I'm worried about you." Yami said.

"Why? Just because I'm the Emperor I can't have moments that I can't cry?" Yugi asked.

"No. Everyone has the right to cry sometimes. But it helps not to have to go through it alone." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you." Yugi said.

"Yes, it does. Please, Yugi. Talk to me. What's going on?" Yami asked.

Yugi shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that he could feel coming, but he isn't able to.

Yami could feel Yugi shaking under his grip. Yami moved so that he was in front of Yugi and saw that Yugi was crying again. Feeling sympathy and worry, Yami pulled Yugi into a hug.

Without thinking, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and buried his face into Yami's neck as he sobbed.

Yami didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that Yugi needed him to be there for him, and he was glad to be able to do that for him.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were sitting on their bed. Atemu had his head laying in Heba's lap, and Heba was running his hand through Atemu's hair.

"It was great to be able to see my parents again." Atemu said.

"Hmm-mm." Heba replied.

"I didn't think that I would ever have the chance to see them again." Atemu said.

"Hmm-mm." Heba said.

"Did you like my parents?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm-mm." Heba answered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I slept with someone else, and I got pregnant by him, Heba." Atemu said.

"Hmm-mm." Heba said.

Atemu let out a frustrated sigh at his husband's distraction. "Heba!" Atemu snapped.

Heba jumped slightly. "What?" Heba asked.

"Will you listen to me?" Atemu asked.

"Sorry." Heba replied.

"What has you so distracted?" Atemu asked.

"It's nothing." Heba replied.

"Heba, we made a promise to always be honest with each other, remember." Atemu said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess something about Yugi has me confused right now." Heba said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, when you were sill talking with your parents after they first arrived, Yugi slipped out. I followed him because I realized that Yugi had brought your parents here for you guys." Heba said.

Atemu sat up and looked at Heba. "Your kidding." Atemu said.

"No. I saw it in his eyes. Unless you know to look for it, you wouldn't have seen it, but when you five were with your parents, I could see joy at knowing you were all together again. When I asked him about it out side his room, he said that he did it because the palace needed a new cook and blacksmith. I could tell that he was lying." Heba explained.

"Why wouldn't he want us to know any of this?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but there was something else. I could see something else in Yugi's eyes. He was upset. I don't know why, but seeing you and your family together made him upset." Heba said.

Atemu frowned. "Why would he be upset if he was the one that brought us together?" Atemu asked.

"I don't think it was the fact that you were together. It was something else. I just don't know what." Heba said.

"Well, I guess I have him to thank for-ah!" Atemu said, rubbing his stomach.

"You okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, but this kid is really active." Atemu replied.

Heba smiled. "When you have one of our kids, a calm child you aren't going to have." Heba said.

"Yeah. Seto, Marik, and Bakura warned me of that." Atemu replied. He looked at Heba and said, "Why do you think your brother was upset?"

"I don't know. I don't understand him anymore, so I don't have the faintest idea why he does anything." Heba said.

"Maybe you'll find out later." Atemu said.

"Maybe." Heba agreed, although he wasn't completely convinced that that was true.

* * *

Yami handed Yugi a glass of water, which took and drank.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Your welcome. Mind telling me what is going on?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "It's hard to explain, and theirs so much to it. I don't know where to start." Yugi said.

"Start from the beginning." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. He stood up and started to pace around the room.

Yami could tell that Yugi was thinking.

Yugi's POV

I can tell that Yami really wants to help, but will he understand? Will he care?

I ask myself these questions, but something tells me that I should tell him.

I haven't trusted someone in so long.

I think I should start.

Yami's POV

I can tell that he is having an internal debate.

He wants to tell me what it is going, but he's not sure that he wants to.

I want him to trust me. I want to be his friend and help him.

I can't do that if he doesn't tell me what is going on.

Normal POV

Yugi sighed. "I guess I should start of by telling you that I wasn't always cold and unfeeling. I used to be a cheerful person. I would joke, laugh, play, and have fun with Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik." Yugi laughed a little. "Heba and the others sued to joke that my joy and cheerfulness were infectious because anyone around me would feel that way. My father used to call me The Cure for Depression." Yugi said.

"What changed?" Yami asked.

"Well, my father passed away. I was crowned the new Emperor two days later." Yugi paused. "I was seven at the time." he said quietly.

Yami's eyes widened. "You were seven when you became the Emperor?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I told you before." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said, remembering the conversation they had the day of the attack on Seth, Crystal, and Inchan.

"Well, I hadn't learned everything that I need to know at the time, so Rishid, the head of the council now, had been my father's best friend and took it upon himself to each me what I needed to know. I was forced to spend all my time studying and working to be the best Emperor I could be. I couldn't play or have fun or anything like that. I rarely saw my brother or my cousins. I out all my effort into being the Emperor. I lost touch with my family." Yugi said.

"That's what started this." Yami said, reading between the lines.

Yugi nodded. "I tried to reconnect with them, but they wouldn't have it. Not directly, but they had moved on, and there just didn't seem to be any room for me. I eventually gave up. It hurt, knowing that my own family no longer wanted me around, but I was the Emperor. I wasn't to show weakness. I couldn't show weakness to anyone. I buried the pain. I threw myself into running the kingdom. I buried myself in what I needed to do. Eventually, I become cold and unfeeling to everyone. I didn't lose the compassion I felt, but there was less warmth in it. I wasn't open with anyone. I felt I couldn't be." Heba said.

"So, feeling abandoned by your family was what lead to being cold." Yami said.

"Yeah. Pretty much that's why. Eventually, Heba noticed that I wasn't around and tried to reconnect as did Jou, Ryou, and Malik, but by then, I had become too used to being cold. I wasn't willing to let them in. Ryou, Jou, and Malik just let me go. They said that they wouldn't waist the time on me and gave up. Heba didn't, though. Eventually, he broke through my walls, we managed to be on talking terms. He'd come to me and talk to me some, but it still wasn't on the level that we were on before." Yugi shrugged. "I guess a lack of trying to communicate and letting differences get in the way destroyed my-family." Yugi said quietly.

Yami looked at Yugi sympathetically. "You miss the closeness you once had with them, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but there's not much that I can do now." Yugi said. He smiled ironically. "People think I don't hear, but I do. They call me the Ice Emperor or the Unfeeling King." Yugi became quiet. "I hear what Malik, Ryou, and Jou say about me. They say that I don't care about them. They say that I'm a cold-hearted bastard. They say all the power went to my head. I don't give a damn about my power. I just lost them." Yugi said.

"Is that why you looked sad when you left the room earlier?" Yami asked.

"Yami, that was your family, not fine. I had no right to be there." Yugi said.

"What about Heba, Ryou, Jou, and Malik?" Yami pointed out.

"They are married to your brothers. That makes them a part of your family. I had nothing to do with it. I don't even have a family anymore." Yugi said.

Yami stood up. "Maybe your family needs to be reminded that you are their family." Yami said.

"How? They are not going to listen to me." Yugi said.

"Maybe not. Yo need to show them." Yami said.

"The only person that they are going to want is who I used to be." Yugi said.

"Maybe not, but you could try to let go of some of that coldness." Yami said.

"How? I don't even know who I used to be." Yugi said.

Yami raised a hand and placed it against Yugi's cheek.

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes.

"I'll help you. I'll help you to let go of some of it. Together, we can try to help you at least regain some of your childhood heart." Yami said.

"Why do you care so much?" Yugi asked.

"Because I don't see a cold hearted person. I see someone who lost their way when they had a great responsibility thrown at them at an age that they were forced to grow up. You were expected to be an adult when you were still a child. You lost your way, but I will help you find who you are again." Yami said.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be the same person." Yugi said.

"Who is? Yugi, I am not the same person that I was when I was a child. I still retain of the qualities I had as a child, but I also have new ones. I sort of integrated being a child with being an adult. I know when to be serious, but I also know when I can have fun." Yami said.

"So, I need to know when to be the Emperor and when to just be Yugi." Yugi said.

"Right, and that's going to mean taking more time for yourself." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know how the council will feel about this.' Yugi said.

"Yugi, do the members of the council have families?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"They take time for their families. You have that right, too." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll try this." Yugi said.

"Good. I really would like to not have to hurt your cousins for how they talk about you." Yami said.

"Yami, why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?" Yugi asked.

Yami was silent for a moment. Then, without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Yugi's.

Yugi was startled and by the time he recovered, Yami had pulled away. "I am in love with you, Yugi. I fell in love with you." Yami admitted.

"How can you love someone like me?" Yugi asked, astonished at this.

"Because you let me see what no one else would. IN this room, I saw the real you. You were less cold and you would talk to me. I saw the person that no one wants to see because of this image that they have set for you." Yami said.

"No one's going to like this." Yugi said.

"I don't care what they think. As far as I am concerned, you are a part of my family. I know that you might not feel the same way, and that you may not want-" Yami was cut off.

Yugi had pressed lips to Yami's in another chaste kiss. Yugi pulled away and said, "I fell in love with you, too."

Yami smiled. "I was hoping for that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, we're going to have to take this relationship slow. I'm not very open still, and I want to work on that before we take this too far." Yugi said.

"I understand, but I'll be here to help you. We'll figure this out together." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to help. It'll be fine." Yami assured him.

Yugi nodded. "I hope so." Yugi said.

Yami slipped a hand under Yugi's chin and raised his head to meet his gaze. "We will figure this out, Yugi. I promise." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, amazed that this man could love him.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi kissed him back, feeling a little bit of the ice around his heart start to melt at knowing that this man loved him.

* * *

I want Yami and YUgi to take thier relationship slow, but they are together now.

The next chapter will have Yami helping Yugi regain who he was.

R&R.


	14. Finding Myself

Just to warn you, there's a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14- Finding Myself

Yugi's POV

I'm sitting in my study doing some work.

It's been a month since Yami and I got together, and I have been keeping my promise to Yami about trying to regain who I was before, but it hasn't been an easy thing to do.

It's still going to take some work, but I'm hoping that I'll get there eventually.

If Yami feels that I've been working too long, he'll usually come in here and drag me out to do something that doesn't involve being the Emperor. He's even gotten me to play games with Ryou, Jou, and Malik. He wants me to reconnect with my cousins.

Oddly enough, it's working. Of course, I have a feeling that Yami roped Seto, Bakura, and Marik into threatening Jou, Malik, and Ryou into.

Now, they are willing to spend time with me without fuss. After our talk, Yami lit into them, and told them that they are as much to blame for the lack of communication between us as I was. It worked.

Ryou, Jou, and Malik decided to start trying.

Heba couldn't be happier about this. I can see that he's thrilled that I'm trying to be who I used dot be. I think Heba knows that I'll never be exactly the same as I was before, but he can see that I'm trying not to be as cold and distant as I was.

I'm still not completely open with anyone.

Well, except for Yami, that is. He's gotten me to open up to him more and more.

I really owe a lot to Yami for all that he has done to help me. Of course, he says that I don't owe him a thing.

I've been getting to know Seth, Crystal, and Inchan. I have to admit that I regret not being a part of their lives sooner. I won't make that mistake anymore. I've made time for my family everyday, and I know that they're glad of that.

At the start, the council wasn't thrilled with the idea of me spending less time on my work. Once they saw that I was starting to lighten up, but still getting my work done, they were happy. I think even the council wanted me to stop seeming so cold.

Rishid is really happy that I'm doing this. He always thought that I spent too much time working and not enough time for myself. I can also tell that he's glad that I have found someone. I am happy with Yami now.

* * *

"I am hungry." Jou whined.

"Puppy, you're always hungry." Seto snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Seth!" Jou went back.

"Well, stop complaining then!" Seto retorted.

"It's amazing how they communicate." Atemu said.

"Yeah. They communicate by arguing." Heba added.

"Well, at least it keeps them occupied." Marik said as he moved his chess piece.

"Yeah. They can communicate for hours by arguing." Bakura said, also moving a chess piece.

Malik stretched and said, "You know, I like the change in Yugi."

"Yeah. I like feeling like we're a family again." Ryou agreed.

"Well, you wouldn't have had that problem in the first place if you had actually thought to try and spend time with him instead of always blaming him." Bakura said.

"Okay. We know that we screwed up." Jou said.

"Well, I think that you owe most of that to Yami." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I think that he has been the best thing to happen to Yugi in a long time." Heba said.

"I'm just glad that it happened. It's nice to have Yugi spending time with us and joking again." Ryou said.

"Speaking of Yami, where is he?" Malik asked.

"I think that he went to drag Yugi here for lunch." Heba replied.

The group laughed.

"Yugi the Emperor, and his boyfriend is the one that can bring him to his knees." Ryou said.

* * *

Yami walked down the hall of the palace. 'He is not spending all day in that office.' Yami thought. When he reached Yugi's study, he opened the door without knocking. "YUgi." Yami said.

Yugi looked up from his drawer. "I know, Yami. I know. I was just locking up my files and then I was going to come to lunch." Yugi said as he stood up.

"I was just making sure." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the habit of breaking my promises, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "As I said, I was just making sure. Come on. Jou's complaining that he's hungry." Yami said.

"Jou is always hungry. I swear that his stomach is like a bottomless pit." Yugi said.

"We all think that, Yugi. Come on." Yami said.

Yugi followed Yami out of the room, locking the door in the process. The two walked down the hall and went toward the west wing.

When they arrived, they found that Jou and Malik were in the middle of a shouting match.

"Will you shut up, Malik?!" Jou shouted.

"You first, mutt!" Malik spat.

"What are they fighting about?" Yugi asked.

Heba looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Atemu and said, "Oh, Jou kept complaining about how he was hungry, Malik got sick of it, and then this started."

"Should someone stop then?" Yami asked.

"Don't look at us." Seto said.

Beside Seto, Marik added, "We like our faces, and getting in the middle of that is a death wish."

Yugi sighed and snapped his fingers. A flash of red was seen before Jou and Malik froze in place. "All right, you two, knock it off. Don't force me to leave you frozen for a few hours, and you know that I would do it." YUgi said. He snapped his fingers again, and the two unfroze.

"Then tell him to stop complaining about how hungry he is." Malik said.

"I can't help it that I'm always hungry." Jou snapped back.

Yugi cleared his throat and said, "You do know that I'll keep my threat."

The two looked at Yugi before glaring at each other and walking to opposite sides of the room.

"Those two beat all I have ever seen." Yami said.

"They've always been like that." Yugi said.

"Always?" Atemu asked.

Heba, Ryou, and Yugi all nodded.

"Well, I guess we get to look forward to this for the rest of our lives." Seto muttered like it was a bad thing.

"And he's looking forward to it." Bakura mumbled.

"I never said I was." Seto growled.

Marik smirked. "You didn't have to say it for us to know that." Marik said.

It was then that lunch arrived.

Yugi was silently thankful because it stopped all arguments.

The group sat down to eat.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I'm back in my office again, but my mind's not on my work. It hasn't been for awhile.

I can't stop thinking about Yami. I've been in a relationship with him for over a month now. He's done a lot of good for me. He's helped me when no one else wanted to or cared to.

I sigh. Yami's done more for me than anyone has, and I'm not sure how to repay him. I can see that he's happy being with me, and he has told me that I don't need to repay him,, but I still feel like I need to.

Finally, I put my papers up and look them in my desk.

I know that I'm not going to be able to work right now.

I'm way ahead of all my work, so it's not going to hurt.

It's early, and I know that Yami won't be in our room yet.

I leave the room.

Normal POV

"Emperor."

Yugi turned to find himself facing Rishid. "Yes, Rishid?" Yugi asked.

"Are you done with your work?" Rishid asked.

"No, but I couldn't concentrate, and I knew that there wasn't a chance of getting any work done, so I decided to quit early. I'm ahead of everything, anyway." Yugi said.

"Yes. You are very ahead. Taking an afternoon off will not hurt anyone." Rishid agreed.

"Was there something you needed?" Yugi asked.

"I was going to suggest that you take the day off, but I see that you have already decided to do that." Rishid answered.

Yugi nodded. "All right, Rishid. I'll be going." Yugi said. He turned and walked off.

Rishid smiled. He was glad that Yugi had finally started to lighten up.

* * *

Yugi walked into the lounge and was surprised to find that the room was empty. He went to his room and found that Yami was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Interesting book?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up in surprise. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I decided that I would take the afternoon off." Yugi answered.

"Why? Can you really afford to take it off?" Yami asked.

"I'm very far ahead, Yami. It's not going to hurt me to take an afternoon off." Yugi assured him.

Yami set the book down and said, "Well, all of the others are spending time in their rooms."

"Do I even want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not." Yami replied. 'Although I wish that we could do what the others are doing.' Yami thought.

"Well, I guess it'll just be us for awhile." Yugi said, going over and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." Yami agreed. He averted his gaze so that Yugi wouldn't see the lust in his eyes.

Yugi reached out and took Yami's chin in his hand, forcing Yami to look at him. Yugi leaned in and kissed Yami.

Yami was startled, but closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yami obliged and opened his mouth, letting Yugi slip his tongue inside. Yugi roamed the inside of Yami's mouth, memorizing the moist cavern with his tongue. Yami let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. Slowly, Yami began to lay down on the bed with Yugi still kissing him.

Yugi was forced to break the kiss from the lack of air.

Yami and Yugi were both panting. After a moment, they started to kiss each other again.

**THE LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi let his hands slid down Yami's body until he reached the rim of his shirt. Yugi pulled the shirt up and broke the kiss long enough to pull Yami's shirt over his head. Yugi threw the shirt to the ground before he leaned down to kiss Yami again. Yugi started to trail kisses down Yami's jaw to his neck. Yugi started to lick and nip at Yami's neck. Yami moaned when Yugi started to nip at his pulse point. Yugi smirked at the pleasure spot and started to suck at the spot. Yami moaned even louder at that. Yugi moved down from the neck and bit down on Yami's collarbone. Yami yelped at the sudden bite and jumped slightly. Yugi started to lick the bite. Yugi made his way down Yami's chest until he reached one of Yami's semi-erect nipples. Yugi pulled the nipples into his mouth and started suck on it. Yami gasped at the sudden suckling on his sensitive nipple. Yugi bit down lightly on the nipple before he pulled away and blew on the now red skin. Yami shivered at the feeling. Yugi gave the same treatment to the other nipple and brought his right hand up to play with the abandoned one. When Yugi finished that, he moved on down to Yami's naval and dipped his tongue in several times.

"Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi raised up and undid Yami's pants before he pulled Yami's leather pants along with his boxers off and threw them to floor.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his member.

Yugi smirked and placed his hands on Yami's hips before leaned down and licked up Yami's length.

Yami moaned at the feel of Yugi's tongue on him. Yami tried to buck up, but his hips were held down by Yugi's hands. Yugi continued to run his tongue along the outside of Yami's member, teasing him.

Yami started to whimper as he was becoming painfully hard. "Yugi, please." Yami begged.

Yugi, deciding to be merciful, leaned down and took Yami's member all the way into his mouth.

Yami let out a scream as he was suddenly engulfed in the warm heat.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member as he started to run his tongue all over Yami's member. Yugi then stopped to start sucking on Yami's member and then go back to licking.

Yami's tightened his hands into the bed sheets as he tossed his head from side-to-side and continued to try and bucked up into the warm heat. He could feel himself reaching his climax. "Yu-Yugi, I-I'm clo-close." Yami finally managed to gasp out.

Yugi didn't seem to care about that and continued with his actions.

Yami felt himself reach his climax and released into Yugi's mouth with a scream. Yugi drank every drop before he finally released Yami's member.

Yugi sat up and started to take off his clothes while Yami recovered from his climax.

Yami was sweating and panting as he tried to regain his breath. By the time he was calm enough, Yami found himself looking at Yugi's naked body. Yami blushed lightly.

"I think that we're going to have to work on your blushing." Yugi said.

Yami's blush deepened. "Could you stop talking like that?" Yami asked.

"Why? I like seeing you blush." Yugi said.

That only made Yami blush even more.

Yugi smirked, but reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of oil.

Yami frowned in confusion upon seeing the bottle of oil.

Yugi smiled and said, "This is something that we're going to need." He parted Yami's legs and settled himself between them. He opened the oil and coated three fingers in it. "Yami, this is going to hurt a little, but you need to relax." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded in understanding.

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami. While he had Yami distracted, Yugi started to rub at the ring of muscles at Yami entrance. Since he was still distracted by the kiss, Yami wasn't aware of the movement until he felt one finger slip inside him.

Yami gasped at that.

"Shh. Just relax." Yugi told him.

"It just feels odd." Yami said,

Yugi continued to move the finger inside of Yami. When he was satisfied with the one finger, he slid a second one into Yami.

This finger stung a little. Yami let out a pained gasp as he tensed up.

"Yami, you need to relax. It'll be easier that way." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yugi started to scissor his two fingers to stretch Yami's entrance. When he was satisfied with the two, he added a third.

Yami let out a pained gasp as tears started to leak out. His entrance stung twice as much.

Yugi leaned down and kissed the tears away. "Relax, Yami." Yugi said soothingly.

Yami had to force his body to relax again.

Yugi started to scissor all three fingers, and his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that sent a shock of pleasure down Yami's back, making him gasp in pleasure.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"What this?" Yugi asked and thrust his fingers into that spot again.

Yami moaned at the feeling.

"That's what makes all of this worthwhile." Yugi said. When he was sure that Yami was sufficiently prepared, Yugi removed his fingers.

Yami whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

"We're not done yet, Yami." Yugi said. He reached for a condom, but Yami stopped him.

"Could we not use that?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "You know that we use them to prevent pregnancy, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I've always believed in letting fate decide things." Yami said.

"So, if you get pregnant, it was meant to be?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. He took the oil again and spread some on his heated member. Yugi bit back a moan at the feeling. He cast the bottle aside and positioned himself at Yami's entrance. "Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi started to slowly push into Yami. He gasped at the warmth that suddenly surrounded his member.

Yami let out a cry of pain as more tears fell. His entrance stung painfully, and he was really uncomfortable as a sharp pain started to form in his lower back.

Yugi stopped and said, "We can stop if you want."

Yami shook his head. "No. I want this, Yugi. Don't stop." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and continued to push into Yami until he was all the way in. He stopped to give Yami the time to adjust to the new feeling.

Yami was starting to get used to the feeling, and the pain was beginning to subside. He nudged his hips forward a little, experimenting.

When Yami nudged, Yugi knew that he was ready. Yugi pulled out until only the tip was left in and then pushed back in slowly.

Yami gasped at the feeling.

Yugi continued with this slow pace.

Yami grew tired of the slowness and said, "Yugi, please! Go faster!"

Hearing his lover beg, Yugi began to go at a faster pace. He started to thrust in different directions as if he was searching for something.

"YUGI!" Yami suddenly shouted.

Yugi had found it. HE started to thrust right into that spot, hitting Yami's sweet spot with every thrust.

Yami cried out as he reached up to grasp Yugi's shoulders. His nails dug into the skin of Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi reached between their sweating bodies and started to pump Yami in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Yami reached his end and came, shouting, "YUGI!" His release coated their chests and stomachs.

Yugi felt Yami clenched down on him. Yugi thrust in a few more time. "YAMI!" Yugi shouted as he released into Yami, coating Yami's walls warmly.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi collapsed on top of Yami, his strength depleted.

Both were panting and sweating as they recovered.

Yugi raised up and removed himself from Yami.

Yami winced slightly when Yugi pulled out.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked, stroking Yami's arm.

"Yeah." Yami said. He snuggled up against Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's chest.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Yami asked.

"We'll have it brought up." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami replied.

* * *

"Hey. Where are Yugi and Yami?" Jou asked.

"I think they had dinner brought up to their room." Heba replied.

Atemu was busy stuffing his face.

"Geez, Atemu. Slow down." Bakura said.

"I'm eating for two, remember." Atemu replied.

"Wonder why they're eating in their room." Bakura said.

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said.

The group continued eating.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi was the first one to wake up. He woke up to find that Yami was still asleep in his arms. Yugi smiled, feeling content for the first time in years.

Yami woke up and looked up at Yugi. "Morning." Yami said.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Yugi asked.

"Well, considering we made love three times last night, I was too exhausted to do anything else." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "Come on. We need to get on up." Yugi said.

"I'd rather not." Yami said, who was quite comfortable laying on Yugi.

"Well, I do have work to do, Yami. Besides, we need a bath." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami agreed.

Yugi smirked devilishly. "Of course, we can always take one together." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes lightened up. "Then what are we waiting for?" Yami asked.

The two got out of bed and went to take a bath together.

* * *

That's this chapter. I hope you liked the lemon.

The next chapter has an attack on the palace, and the group will have to use their Elemental powers.

R&R.


	15. Strike Against the Palace part 1

Chapter 15- Strike Against the Palace part 1

Yugi and Yami joined the others for breakfast in the lounge.

It was Aknankanon and Amara's day off, so they were also there.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Jou asked.

"Well, I am staying here most of the day, if not all." Atemu said.

"Hard to move?" Seto asked.

"Most definitely." Atemu replied.

"Do you have anything for us this morning, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"No. I'm having to deal with the council this morning, and you don't really have to be there." Yugi said.

"I take it that we'll be needed later." Ryou said.

"I'm not sure yet. If you are needed, I'll send someone for you." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Malik said.

After he finished eating, Yugi left the room, leaving everyone else in the room.

"What do you think that we should do?" Jou asked.

"Well, the four of us will need to stick around here." Heba said.

The group just sat down and started to talk while they played some games and talked.

* * *

Yugi was dealing with kingdom issues with the council.

Otogi and Honda came into the room and bowed.

"Otogi. Honda. Is everything in order security wise?" Yugi asked.

Otogi said, "All is in order, my king."

"Good. Are their any prisoners in the dungeon?" Yugi asked.

"No, Your Majesty. The only prisoner was released into the custody of his parents. His only crime was that he trespassed on someone else's property." Honda said.

"Very well." Yugi said. He was about to say something, but stopped before he turned to look out the window.

"Emperor, are you all right?" Rishid asked.

Yugi rose form the throne. "Everyone, stay where you are." Yugi ordered.

The tone in which he spoke made it clear that he was very serious.

Yugi started to walk to the window. He saw the darkening clouds and knew something was very wrong.

It was then that a blast of magical energy hit the palace. Yugi jumped backwards as glass started to fly everywhere from the broken windows.

"Your Majesty!" Rishid shouted.

Yugi instantly turned into his red Elemental clothing.

"Otogi! Honda!" Yugi shouted.

Otogi was surrounded by grey light and was surrounded in grey clothing like Yugi's. He was the Elemental warrior of wind.

Honda was surrounded brown light and was in the same clothing that was brown. He was the Elemental warrior of thunder.

* * *

The group was sitting in the lounge, laughing and talking and playing.

Heba suddenly stiffened and turned to look at the window. He stood up and walked toward the window.

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked, noticing his husband's movement.

Heba looked out the window and saw the darkening clouds.

Jou, Malik, and Ryou got up.

"Heba, what is it?" Ryou asked.

Heba's eyes widened and he turned, jumping away from the window as glass and wall exploded into the room. Heba landed in the rubble.

Seto and Marik had grabbed Atemu and pulled him away.

"Heba!" Jou shouted.

Heba turned his blue Elemental clothing. "Guys! Now!" Heba ordered.

Jou turned into his green Elemental clothing.

Ryou turned into his yellow Elemental clothing.

Malik turned into his white Elemental clothing.

Heba stood up an said, "We need to get out of here."

With Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou in the lead, the group left the room only to stop as they faced ninja looking men in the hallway.

"What are they?" Amara asked fearfully.

"Dead." Jou replied.

"Stay back. Ryou, keep an eyes on them. Malik. Jou. Help me out." Heba said.

Jou, Malik, and Heba charged forward.

Jou blocked a ninja's sword and kicked him in the chest. He turned and rammed his sword into the ninja. The ninja turned into black dust. Jou ducked and jumped up, kicking a ninja in the chest. He turned and rammed his shoulder into a ninja, knocking the ninja into the pointed sword of statue, turning the ninja to dust.

Malik blocked a sword and ducked to trip a ninja. He jabbed his sword upward and struck one on in the chest. Malik jumped up and cut off one of the ninja's head. He turned and blocked two swords as once before he forced the ninjas back and rammed himself into the ninja, knocking the ninja into another ninja. With one swipe of his sword, Malik destroyed the two ninjas. They were all turned to dust.

Heba blocked a sword and forced the ninja back. He rammed his elbow backwards into a ninja and brought his fist up to hit the ninja in his chin, knocking the ninja back into the point of a stone statue. Heba ducked and then jumped up to kick a ninja in the chest. Heba brought his sword across and destroyed two ninjas. He turned his sword and rammed it back into the stomach of another ninja. They all turned to dust.

Ryou brought his sword across and destroyed three ninjas. He jumped up and kicked one back. Ryou ducked and then turned to kick a ninja back. He struck out several times and destroyed all three ninjas. They were all turned into dust.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bakura demanded.

"There's not time to explain. We need to get out of here." Heba said.

"Come on." Jou said, starting the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"You'll see." Heba said.

The group started after Jou.

* * *

Yugi blocked a sword and forced the ninja back. He brought his sword across vertically and cut the ninja from his left shoulder to his right side, and the ninja turned to dust. Yugi turned and shouted, "Council, get out of here!"

Rishid took the initiative and had the council do what they were told.

Otogi blocked a sword and jumped up, kicking the ninja back. He blocked a dagger and then rammed his knee in the ninja before ramming his sword right through the ninja's chest. Otogi turned and kicked the ninja in the face before he cut off the ninja's head with his sword. Otogi ducked and rolled to avoid several swords before he jumped up onto his feet and rammed his sword forward, destroying the ninja. They all turned to dust.

Honda blocked several swords at once before he forced the ninjas back. Honda brought his sword across and cut three ninjas in half with his sword, destroying them all. Honda jumped up and kicked a ninja in the chest and then kicked another one in the back when he landed back on his feet. Honda brought his sword across and destroyed several of the ninjas with one blow.

Yugi blocked one of the ninja's daggers and then rammed himself forward into the ninja, knocking the ninja backwards. Yugi ducked and swung out with his leg to knock several of the ninjas down. Yugi brought his sword down and destroyed all of the ninjas. He turned and rammed a ninja into the wall before destroying it.

"Emperor, what do we do?" Otogi shouted.

"We keep fighting." Yugi answered.

"We need the others." Honda said.

Yugi pulled out an ear communicator and put it in his ear so a microphone was at his mouth, and the earpiece was in his ear. "No. That's what they want." Yugi said.

"I don't understand." Honda said as he destroyed another ninja.

"They're after the children and Atemu." Yugi said.

"Why?" Otogi asked, destroying three.

"Because they want to kill the children that belong to the Elemental warriors and Royal family. They want Seth, Crystal, and Inchan because they belong to Jou, Ryou, and Malik, and Atemu is pregnant with Heba's child. They have to be protected. Besides, all of them are open targets like this." Yugi said. He pressed a button on the earpiece before destroying three ninjas. "Heba! Jou! Malik! Come in! Answer me! Damn it! They don't have their communication devices on!" Yugi cursed as the three continued to fight.

* * *

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik led the group out of the palace and toward the gardens.

"Why the hell are we going to the gardens?" Marik demanded.

"Because there's more to the gardens than it seems." Malik replied.

Heba took out his communication device.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Yugi, might try to communicate with us." Heba answered.

"What is going on?"Amara asked.

"We're being attacked. We're getting you to safety and then going to help Yugi, Otogi, and Honda." Ryou said.

"Why Otogi and Honda?" Aknankanon asked.

"They're the last two Elemental warriors." Heba answered. He got in his communication device and said, "Listen. We-"

"_HEBA! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!_" Yugi shouted through the communication device.

Heba jumped and pressed a button. "Yugi! What is it?" Heba asked.

"_Heba, tell me that you are with Atemu and the children._" Yugi said.

"Yeah, we are. We were taking them to the safe zone and then coming to help you." Heba answered.

"_No! Don't leave them! I want all four of you to stay with Atemu and the children at all costs!_" Yugi ordered.

"Why? I can sense that you, Otogi, and Honda need help." Heba said.

"_Heba, listen to me. Whoever sent that assassin after Crystal, Seth, and Inchan are the ones behind this. They are trying to either kill our children or capture them. More than likely, it's to kill, if the assassin's actions are any indication. They're coming after them again. They'll go after Atemu because he's pregnant. Do not leave them, and that is a direct order_." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"_I wouldn't say it if I wasn't, Heba. Stay with them. Do not let them out of your sight._" Yugi said.

"Okay. We will." Heba said before stopped talking.

"Well. Let's get going." Jou said.

"No. We're not going. We have orders." Heba said.

"Yugi never orders anything unless it's life-or-death." Ryou said.

"It is." Heba said.

"What's going on?' Seto asked.

"Our orders are to not to leave Atemu, Inchan, Seth, and Crystal alone. We keep them in our sights." Heba said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Remember the assassin that tried to kill Seth, Inchan, and Crystal?" Heba asked.

They nodded.

"Yugi's pretty sure that whoever sent him to kill him are the ones that are behind this. Yugi says that they either want to kill the children or capture them, but most likely, it's to kill them. We have to protect them." Heba said.

"Then why me, too?" Atemu asked.

"You're pregnant with my child. They'll go after you, too." Heba said.

"What do we do now?" Jou asked.

"We follow orders. Come on. We need to get to the safe zone." Heba said. He walked over to the garden shed and touched a certain part. A panel appeared, and Heba put his hand on it.

The shed suddenly raised up to reveal a set of stairs.

"Down here. Now." Heba pretty much ordered.

With Jou leading them, the group walked down into the area. Heba was the last one to start down and then the shed closed.

They walked down into a large, computerized area.

"Ryou activate the shield." Heba ordered.

Ryou nodded and walked over to one of the computers.

"What is this place?" Seto asked, amazed at the computer systems.

"It's a safe zone that Yugi had built after Jou and Seto got married and had Seth. When we were all young children, there were people who came after us because of the power we have. The same thing here. They want them dead. After Seth was born, Yugi had this built as a safe area. To protect anyone inside. That shield only allows other Elemental warriors through." Heba said.

"So, this is to protect the children?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. Yugi thought of pretty much everything where they're concerned. He knew of the danger that they could be in." Malik said.

"That's right. You all warned us that something like this might happen." Atemu said.

"Yeah. This is why." Jou said.

"Will the Emperor be all right, though?" Amara asked.

"Of the seven Elemental warriors, Yugi is the strongest with Heba second. That's why Yugi wanted Heba here. He knew that he could protect you all. Not to say that we're not strong." Jou said.

"They'll have to go through us first." Malik said.

"Ryou, bring the throne room onto the main screen." Heba said.

"Okay." Ryou said and started at the computer.

"Why the throne room?" Malik asked.

"Because that is most likely where Yugi, Honda, and Otogi are fighting." Heba replied.

"It's up." Ryou said.

They all looked to the scene to see Yugi, Honda, and Otogi facing three armed men,

"Oh, hell." Jou cursed.

"This can't be good." Marik said.

"Let's wait and see. You never know what Yugi can pull off." Heba said.

* * *

Okay. This was part one of teh attack on the palace.

The next chapter continues with the attack, but it'll focus on Yugi, Honda, and Otogi fighting.

R&R.


	16. Strike Against the Palace part 2

Okay. I have put Raphael, Alister, and Valon in this. Dartz and Pegasus, too. Just think of how they look.

* * *

Chapter 16- Strike Against the Palace part 2

Yugi, Honda, and Otogi stood in front of the three men who had invaded the palace.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my palace?" Yugi demanded.

"We have no quarrel with you, Emperor." the first said.

"Yeah. We're only ding what our employer told us to do." a second added.

"Oh. Would you be referring to Pegasus or Dartz, or maybe both." Yugi said.

The shock was written all over their faces.

"How did you-" the third started.

"Know? Pegasus and Dartz were both exiled because they sought to overthrow the Emperor, my father, and were banished from the kingdom for their treachery. They must have convinced you to commit high treason in coming here." Yugi said.

"You know nothing about us or our reasons." the first said.

"I don't? I must be mistaken then, Raphael." Yugi said.

"What?!" the first exclaimed, surprised at the use of his name.

"I know who all of you are. Valon." Yugi said, looking at the second who had spoken. "And then, of, Alister." Yugi said, looking at the third.

"How could you know us?" Alister demanded.

"let's just say that there's a lot more to me than you know." Yugi said.

"Look. We all didn't come here to face you. We were told to get the children of slaves and a slave, and that's it. Children? Slave? Perhaps I need to remind that just by attacking her, you have committed high treason. The children, I suppose, are three young ones who are no older than three. One has brown hair and blue eyes. He's a boy. The other boy had platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. The girl has snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes. The slave you were sent after looks a great deal like me only his eyes are crimson, he's taller, and he has tanned skin." Yugi said.

The looks on the three attackers' faces clearly said that Yugi had said it correctly.

"They are not children of slaves. My cousins, Jou, Ryou, and Malik, are the fathers of those children. The slave is not a slave. He is my brother's husband." Yugi said.

"You're lying! There's no way that's true." Alister snarled.

"Think what you want, but you will survive this if you insist upon going after them. Those children may only be cousins, but as far as I'm concerned, they are my nephews and niece. And the reason that he wants Atemu, my brother's husband, is because he is pregnant." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess lying is something you are good at." Alister said.

"Let's quit talking and start killing." Valon said.

"As I said before, our quarrel is not with you. Stand aside and won't fight you." Raphael said.

"I cannot do that." Yugi said.

"Then die." Raphael said.

"Honda. Otogi. Be ready." Yugi said.

The three attacked them.

Yugi blocked Raphael's sword. He pushed Raphael back before he jumped up to avoid being hit with the blade of the sword and flipped over Raphael landing, behind him. Yugi rammed backwards into Raphael, knocking him off balance. Yugi turned and brought his sword at Raphael, but Raphael moved backwards. Raphael formed a ball of magic in his hand and threw it at Yugi. Yugi formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it. The attack collided with Raphael's and caused an explosion.

Alister swung his sword at Honda, who easily blocked it. Honda moved back and ducked to avoid another swipe of the sword. Honda jumped up and struck out with his sword. Alister blocked the sword. Alister moved back and brought hiss word down diagonally, but Honda blocked the sword again. Alister moved back and formed a ball of magic in his hand before he threw it at Honda. Honda formed a ball of brown magic and threw it at Alister. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion.

Valon and Otogi both swung their swords back and forth, causing the sound of metal and metal to fill the room. Valon moved forward and tried to strike Otogi, but Otogi blocked it. Otogi rammed into him and knocked Valon backwards. Valon jumped up and brought his sword down vertically, but Otogi blocked the sword with his horizontal one. Valon jumped back and formed a ball of magic in his hand, which he threw at Otogi. Otogi formed a grey ball in his hand that collided with Valon's and caused an explosion.

All three fighting pairs charged back at each other.

* * *

"I don't understand. Who are they, and who are Dartz and Pegasus?" Yami asked.

"Tell them about Dartz and Pegasus. I'll find out what I can about these three." Ryou said, already working at the computer.

"Pegasus was a man who started out loyal to the kingdom. When we were young, he came to our father asking that he heal his wife, who was dying of a disease. You see, Yugi has an ability to heal injuries. It's a gift that he was born with. Pegasus' wife had an incurable disease. Yugi couldn't heal her. One because he was five and had no control over his powers. Two, whole he could heal injuries, he could not heal diseases." Heba said.

"I don't understand." Amara said.

The confusion was on all their faces.

"Okay. Say I was in battle and I was injured to a point that I was literally at death's door. Yugi could me, and I would be fine. If I was dying from a disease, which is something considered natural, he couldn't." Jou said.

"So, the injury has to be a result of an outside force. Even a child simply falling and scrapping their knee could be healed, but a cold couldn't." Seto said.

"Exactly. Pegasus' wife died as a result. He blamed my father for not helping her." Heba said.

"Then there's Dartz. Dartz is just a power hungry man who doesn't give a damn about authority or people. He wanted the throne for himself and convinced Pegasus that if they gained the throne, they could stop this from happening to anyone else. Pegasus agreed." Malik said.

"Their plans were foiled by the former Elemental warriors. It was that battle that killed my father and Malik and Ryou's father. All but the Emperor died. The Emperor did not wish to kill them. Instead, he exiled them. A year later, there was an attempt made on our lives. It was to hurt our father. When we gained our powers, the attacks stopped. They're going after the children to hurt us." Jou said.

"How can you stop it?" Atemu asked.

"The easiest thing to do would be to go after Pegasus and Dartz and stop the source of the attacks, but we don't know where they are." Heba said.

"Here it is." Ryou said.

"What does it say?" Malik asked.

"Raphael was orphaned when his parents and siblings were killed in a storm while on a cruise. Valon was orphaned as a child and left on the streets. Alister lost his parents young and then lost his brother in a battle when he was young." Ryou said.

"That explains it." Heba said.

"It does?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Okay. What does it explain?" Bakura asked.

"Dartz is a rather devious and deceitful man. He probably somehow turned everything around so that it seemed like everything that they went through was Yugi's fault." Heba said.

"Thus making them want to bring harm to Yugi through his family." Aknankanon said.

"Right." Jou said.

"Okay. What do we do?" Malik asked.

"I have an idea, but it is dangerous." Heba said.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

* * *

Yugi ducked and then turned to kick Raphael in the chest. Raphael stumbled backwards and barely managed to stay on his feet. He sucked to avoid being hit by Yugi's sword. Yugi then threw a bal of fire at Raphael that sent him crashing into the wall. Raphael struggled to get back up.

Honda blocked another attack from Alister and then rammed into him, knocking Alister back a little. Alister charged at Honda and tried to strike him again. Honda formed a ball of brown magic and then threw it at Alister. Alister was hit in the chest and was sent crashing beside Raphael.

Otogi and Valon attacked each other at the exact same time. Their swords and clashed and they both jumped back. Otogi went at Valon and brought his sword down at him. Valon pushed him back. Otogi formed a ball of grey magic in his hand and threw it at Valon, hitting him and throwing him back with Raphael and Alister.

"We are not going to lose that easily." Raphael said.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to murder children, you wouldn't have to." Otogi spat.

"We never said that we were going to kill the brats. we're just taking them." Alister said.

"Why do you think Pegasus and Dartz want the children?" Yugi asked.

"To give them a better life than they would have here." Valon said.

"Dartz and Pegasus have a grudge against the Royal family. They don't want you to kidnap the children and Atemu because they want to raise the children. They want them so that they can kill them." Yugi said.

"You're lying! They would never do that!" Raphael said.

"But they didn't say they wouldn't, did they?" Yugi asked.

Their silence was a confirmation.

"Great. You want to send three kids who aren't even three yet to their deaths, and you want to send an innocent man and an unborn child to their deaths." Honda said.

* * *

Heba led the group put of the safe area while looking around to make sure that everything was clear.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Jou said.

"I know it is, and I'm beginning to regret mentioning it in the first place." Heba said.

"Look. You said yourself that it might be the only way. We need to give it a try." Atemu said.

"Still, we're placing a lot on those three attackers. They could easily kill us." Malik said.

"It'll be fine. You guys will be there to look after us." Marik said, holding Inchan.

"Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice." Seto added, holing Seth.

"We made the choice, now deal with it." Bakura stated, holding Crystal.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and a part of the palace started to collapse.

"That's the throne room!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Honda!" Jou yelled.

"Otogi!" Ryou exclaimed.

There were four blasts that came out and hit Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik, knocking them backwards into the ground unconscious.

"Oh-no!" Amara exclaimed, rushing over to her sons-in-law.

"Well, well. Look who we found."

They all looked to see Raphael, Alister, and Valon walking toward them.

"Stay away." Bakura growled.

"We have orders, and we're not about to break them." Raphael said.

"Let's get them." Valon said.

"You'll have to kill us first." Seto said.

"That can be arranged although I really don't want to take an innocent person's life." Raphael said.

"You don't want to take an innocent person's life, but you don't have a problem with raking an innocent child from their parents." Aknankanon spat.

"We're just taking them somewhere that they will be able to live a better life." Alister said.

"No, you're not. You're taking them to their grave." Bakura snarled.

"Like hell we're letting you take our children from us!" Marik shouted.

"Why would you want to keep children around? You got pregnant through rape." Raphael said.

"rape? What the hell have Pegasus and Dartz been telling you? None of us were raped. We slept willing with them. We got pregnant willing. No one forced anything on us." Seto said.

"You must really be brainwashed." Raphael said.

A sudden blast knocked Seto and all the others down.

Seth, Crystal, and Inchan were thrown away from them.

"Let's get the kids. We'll come back for the slave." Raphael said.

The three started for Seth, Inchan, and Crystal.

"Seth!" Seto shouted.

"Crystal!" Bakura screamed.

"Inchan!" Marik yelled.

Before Raphael, Valon, and Alister could get to the children, three blasts hit them and knocked them away from the three kids.

Yugi picked up Seth, Otogi picked up Crystal, and Honda picked up Inchan. Quickly, the group ran over to where Seto, Bakura, and Marik were, who quickly took their children.

Yugi turned to look angrily at where Raphael, Valon, and Alister were starting tog et up.

"Otogi. Honda. Stay put and guard them." Yugi said.

"What about them?" Otogi asked, referring to their enemy.

"Leave them to me." Yugi said, walking toward them.

"Uh-oh." Honda said.

"He is beyond pissed." Otogi said.

"Is that bad?" Yami asked.

"For those three, yes." Otogi replied.

Raphael lunged at Yugi, but Yugi side-stepped him and rammed his fist into Raphael's face, knocking him backwards into the wall. Valon and Alister both went at him. Yugi ducked and rammed his fist into Alistair's stomach and his foot into Valon's stomach. Both went to their knees, clutching their aching stomachs. Yugi grabbed them both by the arm and threw them into the wall with Raphael.

Yugi pulled out sword word and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you three now. You attacked my palace, you tried to kidnap three children, you claim that my cousins and brother raped them when that isn't the case, and you try to kill members of the Royal family. Give me a reason why I shouldn't." Yugi said.

"Then go ahead. Why should we care?' Raphael said.

"Yeah. Go ahead and kill us. You already destroyed our lives." Alister said.

"I did nothing. Raphael, that tornado on that cruise was a natural disaster. It couldn't have been stopped." Yugi said.

"Your brother controls water. He could have." Raphael said.

"While we have the power to manipulate the elements, we cannot control them nor can we stop natural disasters." Yugi said.

"My parents were kill, though." Valon said.

"Yes, they were, and the murderer was put to death for his crimes. In fact, he was put to death a week after their deaths. I couldn't have stopped that." Yugi said.

"My brother died in a military action." Alister said.

"Yes, he did, but you were in an independent area. One not under my control." Yugi said.

All three realized that he had done nothing to them.

"Yugi, there's something else." Ryou said.

Yugi glanced back to see Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Jou standing behind him.

Ryou held out a holographic imaging ball.

"Ryou?' Yugi asked.

"Let me show them." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded.

Ryou activated it.

The ball showed three men.

"Pegasus." Raphael said.

"Dartz." Alister said.

"Father." Yugi said.

The image played.

"What you have done is inexcusable." the Emperor said.

"If you had saved me wife, we wouldn't be in this mess." Pegasus said.

"I could do nothing for her. My son has no control, and he wouldn't have saved her. He cannot heal disease." the Emperor said.

"That is a lie." Pegasus snapped.

"You don't deserve to be Emperor." Dartz said.

"Your reason was that you wanted power." the Emperor said.

"You'll pay for all this." Pegasus snarled.

"You are both exiled for high treason." the Emperor said.

"You'll pay, and we'll start with those brats." Pegasus said.

"You would kill children to get revenge." the Emperor said, shocked.

"Yeah. After all, what better way to hurt a person than to take their children from them. Permanently." Dartz said.

Ryou turned off the image.

"That was the interrogation after they tried to overthrow the Emperor." Malik said.

"They said they were exiled because they were idealists." Raphael said.

"They lied. They were exiled for trying to overthrow my father and for the attempted assassination of him. Later, they tried to have the five of us killed because we were the Emperor's relatives." Yugi said.

"You were lied to." Heba said.

"What have we done?" Alister asked.

Everyone could see that they were remorseful.

"I know you were tricked, but it doesn't change the fact that you did attack the palace with the intention of kidnapping three children." Yugi said.

"We know. There is nothing we can do to change that." Valon said.

"Isn't there some other way?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. They didn't technically do anything wrong." Amara said.

"No, we may have been tricked, but we did commit wrong." Alister said.

"It might not help at all, but we are sorry." Raphael said.

"Real sorry." Valon said.

"Nothing can make up for what we've done." Alister said.

Yugi sighed. "Stand up." Yugi said.

The three did as they were told.

"I can't let you off, but I might be able to reduce the sentence." Yugi said.

"Emperor, we are also sorry about the fact that we destroyed your palace." Raphael said.

They all looked at the apparent.

"And that's not all the damage." Jou said.

"Don't worry about it. I have considered remodeling the palace lately. This forces me to." Yugi said.

"Are you serious?" Jou asked.

"He is. He has really thought about remodeling the palace." Heba said.

"So, just out of curiosity, what now?" Ryou asked.

"Would you three be willing to do something else to help us?" Yugi asked.

"Anything." Raphael said.

"Just name it." Alister added.

"Anything we can do to help." Valon said.

"Take us to where Pegasus and Dartz are hiding." Yugi said.

"Why?' Honda asked.

"The only way this will end is to stop them. It's time to end this. Once and for all." Yugi said.

* * *

That's the fight at the palace.

The next chapter will have the confrontaton between the Elementals and Pegasus and Dartz. Don't know if it will be one part or two yet.

R&R.


	17. The Confrontation part 1

Finally got this chapter to work for me.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 17- The Confrontation part 1

"Okay. So, what exactly are we going to do?" Heba asked.

"Simple. We're going to go where Pegasus and Dartz are and deal with this. I'm not going to allow them to come after us anymore." Yugi said.

"We'll show you where they are." Raphael said.

"Do you think that you'll be able to pull this off?" Bakura asked.

"I know that we can." Yugi said.

"You all need to go and end this then." Atemu said.

"Honda. Otogi." Yugi said.

"Sir." the two named said.

"I want you both to remain here. You're not to leave any of them alone for any reason for any length of time." Yugi said.

"What?!" was the collective response from those named to be protected.

"As you command, sire." Otogi said.

"Hold on. We don't need to be protected." Seto protested.

"Yes, you do. Chances are that Raphael, Alister, and Valon are not the only people that Pegasus and Dartz have conned into this as well. They might try to send someone else after them, and I don't want them to be alone if anything happens." Yugi said.

"Better safe than sorry?" Malik asked.

"Exactly." Yugi answered.

"There is no need for that. We will be fine." Yami protested.

"Not one of you are getting out of this. Honda and Otogi are staying here, and that's that." Yugi said.

Everyone knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Thought you were getting him to take his duties less seriously." Marik muttered.

"Not less seriously, Marik. He was getting me to give myself a little more free time." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Yami agreed.

"The rest of us will go with Raphael, Alister, and Valon to where Pegasus and Dartz are. Otogi. Honda. Keep your communicators on at all times. We'll try to keep in contact as much as possible." Yugi said.

"Right." Honda said.

"One other thing. Don't try to contact us under any circumstances." Yugi said.

Honda and Otogi both nodded.

"They should go with you. You need all the help that you can get to deal with this." Yami said.

"He makes a point. We'll all be fine." Atemu agreed.

"How many languages do I need to say that you need protection before you get that you're going to be protected?" Yugi asked.

"How many can you say it in?" Bakura asked.

"Ten." Yugi answered.

"Look. I know you hate to be watched like hawks, but this is for your own safety, especially the kids and Atemu. They're the ones that Pegasus and Dartz want to hurt." Jou added.

"My king, we won't let you down." Otogi promised.

"I know you won't, Otogi. One other thing. Do not let anyone near them. The only person I will allow you to let near them is Rishid. Even if they have been at the palace for years, do not let anyone other than Rishid near them." Yugi said.

Otogi and Honda nodded.

"Maybe they should stay in the underground safe zone. It'll be for the best." Malik said.

"What?!" Marik shouted.

"Look. You'll be safest there. It's not like it'll be forever." Ryou said.

"You want to keep us holed up." Bakura said.

"Until this is over, yes, At least we will know that you are safe." Heba said.

"You might should listen to them. They are only looking out for your best interest. After all, we won't be locked up for eternity. Just until this dilemma is resolved." Aknankanon said.

"Go." Yugi pretty much ordered.

Grudgingly, the group made their way to the safe zone with Otogi and Honda.

Yugi turned to Raphael, Alister, and Valon. "I have every right not to let you off easy with what you tried to do. I am giving you a warning. If you attempt to betray us, if you are not killed on the spot, you will have no mercy from me. Understood?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Emperor. Your suspicion is understandable. We have no plans to betray you." Valon said.

"All right. We're following you. Lead us to where Dartz and Pegasus are." Yugi said.

* * *

"Well, by now, I am certain that those three little brats and that slave-husband are captured and about to be ours." Dartz said, drinking some of his wine.

"Indeed. I believe that our little scheme has worked. It's too bad that those innocent slaves had to get caught up in this, but that just shows their poor judgment in who they marry." Pegasus said.

"Agreed, my friend. I am certain that we will hear any time now that we have them. Oh, what a joy it will be to kill those little brats." Dartz said.

"What of the pregnant one? How will be dispose of him?" Pegasus asked.

"The same way we will the brats. If he wasn't pregnant with the damn Emperor's brother's child, we wouldn't even have to have him, but there was no choice. After all, the Emperor and his relatives will now know the pain that you suffered when you lost your wife." Dartz said.

"Yes. If the former Emperor had just had his damn son heal my dear Cecilia, then I would be happy with her now, and there would be no need for all this bloodshed." Pegasus said.

"Soon, the Emperor will have all their bodies, and he will know what true pain is." Dartz said, finishing his glass of wine.

"Indeed. Our pain will be his pain." Pegasus said, downing his glass of wine in one gulp.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik followed Raphael, Valon, and Alister through the forest that resided on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"How much further is it to them?" Yugi asked.

"Not too much longer. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." Alsiter explained.

"Good. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop this whole mess and get back to our families." Jou said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you three agree to help Dartz and Pegasus, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he used the pain we felt at losing the people we cared about to get to us. They offered us a place to live, food to eat, and the chance to be a part of a family. We all had been without any of those things for years, so we jumped at the chance to have what we had long since missed." Raphael said.

"As a part of living there, we trained to be assassins. We were trained to sue the magic that we have a way to destroy anything that was in our path. They taught us how to fight and how to use our magic in the most destructive way possible." Alister added.

"We were raised on the idea that the Emperor was a heartless and cruel man that cared nothing for anything but power. We were told that he had the power to save Pegasus' wife, but chose to let her die. We were also told that Dartz lost his family because of actions that the Emperor took." Valon said.

"If I could have helped Pegasus' wife, I would have. I was too young to attempt something like that at the time, and I couldn't have healed her even if I had wanted to, though. Natural diseases such as the one Pegasus' wife had is not something that I have the ability to heal." Yugi said.

"What about what Dartz said, Emperor?" Valon asked.

"Dartz's family was killed during a typhoon. The people who lived in the area that Dartz did were given the warning to leave and take shelter in the palace because it was far too dangerous for them to remain where they were. They were warned of the chance that they could die form the typhoon. Dartz and his family chose to ignore the warnings and remain in their home, which was right at the coast line." Yugi answered.

"That's not your fault, though." Alister said.

"I know, and so does Dartz. Unfortunately, Dartz and Pegasus are human, as we are." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.

"Humans have the natural urge to need an explanation as to why certain things happened. For Pegasus, the cause of his wife's death was the disease that she had. But Pegasus needed a reason that he could fight back against so that he could have revenge, so he decided that since my father wouldn't have me heal her that I was the cause of her death. For Dartz, the cause of his family's death was that they did not leave and were caught in the typhoon. Dartz believed that he survived the typhoon for the sole purpose of getting revenge on the Royal family for his family's death. Humans want an explanation to why they lose those they love, so they made the reason that they lost their loved ones the fault of the Royal family so that they could have revenge for the loss of their families." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but in reality, we had nothing to do with those things. I mean, we were only kids when Pegasus' wife died and Dartz lost his family before we were even born." Jou said.

"So, he made something your fault just because they needed a physical reason for their deaths?" Alister asked.

"Pretty much." Heba said.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense." Valon said.

"But they had us starting to believe the exact same thing." Raphael said.

"Yes, but you didn't come to those conclusions on your own. They tricked you into believing those things." Malik said.

"It doesn't change what we did." Alister said.

"No, but at least you are trying to make up for what you did." Ryou said.

* * *

"I can't believe that we are stuck down here." Yami said, sitting in a chair.

"Well, it's not like we're able to do anything about it, and when you think about it rationally, Yugi's right. We need to be here, protected." Atemu said, resting a hand on his enlarged abdomen.

"Yeah, but we don't have to like. It feels like we're prisoners." Marik said.

"We're not. We'll be free once this over." Amara said.

The group heard laughing and looked over to where the three toddlers were playing together.

The entire group started to smile.

"Than again, I guess it's a good thing that they did force this on us. We know the kids will be safe." Marik said.

"I think that's what Yugi was thinking about when he did this. He only wants us to be safe." Seto said.

"He's thinking of our safety as well as the children's. I think that his actions are not only admirable, but correct. This was the best way to do this." Aknankanon said.

"We know. We just hate being cooped up." Bakura said.

"Yes. We know. We had a hard time keeping all of you indoors when it was storming because you hated being inside all of the time." Amara said.

All five blushed at that.

In the corner, Otogi and Honda were watching the group.

"Do you think that the Emperor and the others will be able to stop Pegasus and Dartz?" Honda asked.

"I honestly don't know, love. The Emperor is a very powerful and skillful warrior. If anyone can bring an end to this nightmare that those traitors have brought upon us, it is him." Otogi said.

"I'm not sure that Raphael, Valon, and Alister should have been trusted." Honda said.

"Now, love, you know that the Emperor would not have trusted them if he did not believe them trustworthy. He has the uncanny ability to read people like books." Otogi looked at the group they were protecting. "Everyone was skeptical of all of them, but they have turned out to be very loyal. The Emperor is an excellent judge of character. He wouldn't have trusted those three had he not thought that they would not betray them." Otogi said.

Honda sighed. "I hope so. I really don't like the idea of anything happening to any of them." Honda said.

"It won't. I know that much. The Emperor is too smart for that." Otogi said.

* * *

The group climbed to the top of a cliff.

"Stay down." Raphael warned.

The group remained on their stomachs as they crawled forward to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

Below was a black castle that was surrounded by a moat.

"That's where they are." Raphael said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jou said, starting to get up.

Yugi reached out and pulled Jou back down. "Stay where you are until I say otherwise." Yugi said to his teammates. Turning to Raphael, Valon, and Alister, Yugi said, "What do we need to know from here?"

"There's aren't any security measures on the outside, but there are on the inside. The gate can only be lowered from the inside." Raphael said.

"They'll let you three in, though. Right?" Yugi asked.

The three nodded.

"All right. You'll go up to the gate so that they'll let you in. We'll be right behind you. We'll hide to the sides so that they won't see us on their cameras. We'll get in quickly while the gate is down. Point out the security cameras so that we can avoid them. I'd like for us to take them by surprise if at all possible." Yugi said.

Raphael nodded, and the group started down toward the castle.

* * *

There was a loud beeping noise from the computer console behind where Pegasus and Dartz were sitting.

"Hmm. I wonder who has come to see us." Dartz said. He got up and walked over to the console. "Well, it would seem out little assassins have returned." Dartz said.

Pegasus also got up to look. "Yes, but they've come back empty handed." Pegasus said, frowning.

"They had better have a good explanation for why they do not have those damn brats and that whore of a slave." Dartz said.

Pegasus pressed a button to allow the three to get into the palace.

* * *

The gates were lowered.

Raphael, Valon, and Alister walked into the castle with Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik quickly making their way into the castle without being spotted by Pegasus and Darts on the security monitors. The five Elementals barely got inside before the gates closed.

Raphael looked at the security cameras that were lined up.

Yugi noticed them and nodded to the other four so that they would see them.

"Can they hear us on them?" Yugi mouthed.

"No." Alister said, making it seem like he was speaking to the other two.

"They saw no need for that." Valon added.

"All right, guys. I don't think that the security cameras reach the walls. We'll stay against the walls as much as possible. At least until we reach where those two are." Yugi said.

Pressing their backs against the walls, the group followed Raphael, Valon, and Alister as they walked down the halls.

"Let us know when we get to the doors that lead to where they are." Yugi said.

"We will." Raphael assured him.

"Do you know what to do?" Heba asked.

"Yes. We'll make sure that we do what you told us." Alister said.

"Good. We're depending on you for this to work." Heba said.

"We won't let you down." Valon assured them.

When they reached the doors, the doors slid open, and Raphael, Valon, and Alister walked in.

Yugi and the others remained outside for the moment.

"Well, it seems that you have returned empty-handed." Dartz said.

"Forgive our failure, master Dartz. We were overwhelmed by the strength that the Emperor and his team have. We were unprepared." Raphael's aid.

"Then you were not able to get close." Pegasus said.

"We got close, Master Pegasus. When we were about to grab the children, the Emperor and the two Elementals of thunder and wind stopped us from getting them." Alister said.

"Then you will just have to train harder in order to get them the next time that you are faced with them." Dartz said.

"It will take some time before we are ready to face them again." Valon said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You will be ready in no time. All we have to do is double up your training schedule." Dartz said.

"Master Dartz. Master Pegasus. I hope I am not being impudent by asking this, but why do you want the children and the slave so badly?" Raphael asked.

"The Emperor and his kin have no idea what it feels like to lose someone that you love dearly. It is time for them to know what it feels like." Pegasus said.

"When we get our hands on the children and slave, they will all die." Dartz said.

'They did lie before.' Raphael said.

'Taking the lives of children is sick.' Alister thought.

'We were tricked, but they will get theirs soon.' Valon thought.

There was a loud explosion and the doors were blasted open.

Raphael, Valon, and Alister dove out of the way.

"What is this?!" Pegasus screamed.

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik walked out to stand in front of their enemy.

"Remember us?" Jou asked.

"It can't be!" Dartz shouted.

"How did you find us?" Pegasus demanded.

"We told them." Raphael said as the three joined them.

"You betrayed us?!" Dartz exclaimed.

"You lied to us. You tricked us into believing that Emperor was responsible for the loss of our families when they did nothing wrong." Alister said.

"You wanted to kill innocent children all in the name of revenge. You never once told us the real reason for your actions." Raphael said.

"We know why you want to destroy them. You blame them for the loss of your families, but they did nothing to you." Valon said.

"They killed our families. The Emperor could have saved my Cecelia." Pegasus said.

"And the Water warrior could have saved my family." Dartz said.

"I cannot heal diseases, Pegasus. I couldn't have saved her." Yugi said.

"And I don't have the power to control the water. I might have been able to manipulate it, but I couldn't have controlled it." Heba said.

"You made the choice to stay. We had nothing to do with that decision." Ryou said.

"All lies! You could have done more than you did!" Pegasus screamed.

"No. We couldn't." Yugi said.

"You'll die this day. The entire kingdom will be ours to save." Dartz said.

Ninjas appeared in front of them.

"Raphael. Valon. Alister. Fight them if you can. Watch each other. We will handle the majority of them. Leave Pegasus and Dartz to us." Yugi said.

"Right." Alsiter said.

The ninjas attacked.

So did the Elementals and their new allies.

* * *

That's the first part of the last battle.

The next chapter will be where the battle starts.

R&R.


	18. The Confrontation part 2

I know that this chapter is shorter than the others. Sorry. The next chapter should be longer than this.

* * *

Chapter 18- The Confrontation part 2

Yugi blocked a sword before he kicked a ninja away from him. He turned and brought his sword across and sliced through two ninjas. A ninja grabbed Yugi from behind, pining his arms behind him. Yugi flung his head back and hit the ninja in the face, forcing the ninja to let go of him. Yugi turned his sword and rammed the blade backwards into a ninja. Yugi jumped up and kicked a ninja back. Yugi flipped back out of the way of several star darts and landed on the platform behind him. Several ninjas followed Yugi up onto the platform. Yugi blocked two swords and forced the ninjas back before he kicked back without turning, knocking the ninja behind him down. Yugi turned and blocked a sword before he rammed his knee into the ninja and then brought his elbow down into the ninjas back.

Heba continuously blocked swords from the ninjas in front of him. Heba was slowly backed into a wall. Heba ducked and then swung his sword horizontally, destroying several of the ninjas. Heba jumped up to avoid several of the star darts and pushed off of the wall with his foot and flipped over several of the ninjas. Heba landed behind them and turned around quickly to bring his sword across and destroy several of the ninjas. Heba ducked to avoid a sword before he jumped up and landed on a ninja's shoulder. Another ninja attacked, but Heba jumped up and landed on the ground behind the ninja that he had been standing on, causing the attacking ninja to destroy the one Heba had been on. Heba was grabbed by the wrist and flipped, but he landed on his feet and grabbed the ninja, turning and swinging it, letting it slam into the wall.

Malik ran forward and struck out with his sword left and right, destroying one ninja after another as they continued to come after him. Malik jumped up and flipped through the air, bring his sword down and cutting right down the middle of a ninja. Malik whirled around and brought his sword across, slicing three of the ninjas. Malik flipped back out of the way of star darts before he went back forward and destroyed several of the ninjas. Malik's arms were grabbed by a ninja each. Malik wrenched one arm free and rammed himself into the ninja before he wrenched his other arm free and whirled around to ram his sword into the ninja. Malik jumped up and kicked two ninjas in the face before he turned around and brought hiss word across to strike three of the ninjas and destroy them.

Jou blocked a sword and forced the ninja back. He turned and cut diagonally through a ninja before he turned back and cut down through a ninja vertically. A ninja grabbed hold of Jou from behind, wrapping his arms around Jou to prevent Jou from moving. Jou pushed backwards with his feet to slam the ninja into the wall. The ninja was forced to let Jou go, and Jou turned around to ram his sword into the ninjas face. Jou jumped up and landed in the middle of all of the ninjas. Jou turned in a circle, striking out with his sword and destroying several of the ninjas in the process. Three ninjas threw star darts at Jou, but Jou used the blade of his sword to deflect the star darts and sent them right back at the ninjas, ripping the ninjas to shred. Jou turned and brought hiss word down through the ninja.

Ryou blocked two swords at once and forced the ninjas backwards. Ryou turned around and brought his sword across through several of the ninjas. A ninja jumped in the air at Ryou, but Ryou flipped back as the ninja landed where he had been and then Ryou pushed off with his hands, righting himself and ramming the blade of his sword through the ninjas chest. Ryou ducked to the ground to avoid a sword and then jumped back up to kick a ninja in the chest, throwing the ninja backwards. Ryou was grabbed from behind by a ninja, but Ryou rammed his elbow back into the ninja, and the ninja lost his hold on Ryou. Ryou turned around and cut off the ninja's head. Ryou jumped up as star darts were thrown at him and then went at the ninjas that had thrown the darts, slicing through them with ease.

Raphael blocked a ninja's sword and forced the ninja back. He was kicked in the back from behind by a ninja and was thrown forward. Raphael quickly regained his footing and turned around to ram the blade of his sword through the ninja. Raphael jumped up and avoided a sword before he landed on his feet and rammed his sword through the ninja. Raphael was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Raphael growled before he ran forward and struck through all the ninjas near him.

Alister blocked a ninja's sword before he turned and rammed the blade of his sword into another ninja. Star darts were thrown at him, and Alister dove to the side to avoid them, but one hit him in his arm. Alister ducked to the ground and rammed his sword up into the stomach of one of the ninjas. Alister got up and ran at the ninjas. He swung his sword back and forth, cutting through all of the ninja that were around him.

Valon blocked two swords at once and forced the ninjas back. Valon ducked to avoid the blades of the swords and then jumped back up to his feet to strike both of the ninjas. A ninja kicked Valon in his back and sent him crashing onto the wall. Valon got back onto his feet and charged at the ninjas, cutting through all of them that were near him.

Pegasus and Dartz watched as the battle continued with growing uneasiness.

"This cannot be. The Emperor and his flunkies should be losing to our ninjas, not destroying them like they are nothing." Pegasus growled.

"We may have miscalculated on what they are able to do. We didn't make the ninjas strong enough." Dartz said.

"We watched how the former Elementals fought. We calculated everything to the letter." Pegasus said.

"Yet, they are somehow defeating them!" Dartz growled.

The two watched with growing hatred as their ninjas were being defeated.

Yugi formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at the ninjas. The ninjas were caught on fire and slowly disintegrated.

Heba threw out his hand and a wave of water shot out and hit the ninjas that were around him, wiping the ninjas away.

Jou out his hand to the ground and the ground slowly, split open, causing the ninjas in the path to fall into the pit.

Ryou threw out his hand and streaks of lightening shot out and hit and destroyed all of the ninjas that were around him.

Malik threw out his own hand and stakes of ice shot out and rammed into all of the ninjas, destroying them.

Pegasus and Dartz looked in shock at what had just happened.

All of the ninjas were gone.

Ryou, Malik, Heba, Yugi, and Jou met back up in the center with Raphael, Alister, and Valon behind them.

"It's over. You have no one left to fight for you." Yugi said.

"You may deem that this is over, but it's not. We're far from beaten." Dartz said.

"How do you plan on stopping us?" Jou asked.

"It seems that we will have to stop you ourselves. Honestly, good help is so hard to find these days." Pegasus said.

"If you want to fight against us, then you can be sure that you will die this day." Heba said.

"If that is the price we must pay for our cause, then we will gladly die." Pegasus said.

"Your cause? You planned on killing innocent children who haven't even begun to live yet. You would take their lives all in the name of your sick and twisted idea of justice. This isn't justice that you both seek. It is revenge." Yugi said.

"Call it what you like, but we will have our justification for the loss of our loved ones." Dartz said.

"Really?" Yugi asked. His eyes turned to Pegasus and said, "Pegasus, tell me. Would your wife want you to do all of this?"

Pegasus froze for a moment, considering the question. He could tell that Yugi sincerely wanted him to consider because there was no mocking tone to his voice.

"Don't be a fool, Pegasus. Of course your wife would want you to take revenge on those that were responsible for her death. They could have prevented it, but they didn't." Dartz said.

"On the contrary, Dartz, there was nothing that we could have done. I have the power to heal, yes, but I can only heal injuries. I do not have the power to heal diseases. My own father died of the same disease that Pegasus' wife Cecila fell victim to. At the time, I had control of my healing powers, but there was nothing that I could do to save my father." Yugi said.

"You lair! Your father did not die of what my Cecila did!" Pegasus shouted.

"Yes, he did. My uncle died from what ailed your wife. Whether you believe it or not, it is true." Jou said.

Yugi looked at Dartz. "Would your family really want you to get revenge?' Yugi asked.

"Yes, they would." Dartz spat. "you could have saved them, yet you did nothing." Dartz said.

"My father gave the warning to all my people about that typhoon that was coming. He advised them to get to safety, but you didn't. You and your chose to remain in the path of danger and were killed because they chose not to listen to the warning that they were given." Yugi said.

"You all could have done something, but not one of you did a damn thing to help us! You didn't even try to help us!" Dartz screamed.

Yugi's eyes darkened. "This is the only chance that you are going to get to save yourselves. Stop this now, or you will not leave this place alive." Yugi said.

Dartz held up a hand and sent a blast of dark magic at Yugi.

Yugi held up his hand and sent a blast of fire at the attack from Dartz, destroying it.

"I guess that's it." Malik said.

Pegasus and Dartz both formed swords and attacked.

Yugi and Heba went at them.

Yugi blocked the sword from Pegasus and then forced him back, Pegasus struck out at Yugi, but Yugi ducked and then jumped up to kick Pegasus in the chest, causing Pegasus to stumble backwards.

Dartz struck out at Heba, but Heba blocked the sword. Dartz continued to back Heba up, Heba jumped on the console and kicked Dartz in the face to knock him backwards.

Pegasus sent a blast of dark magic at Yugi, but ice cut it off. Pegasus turned only to be punched in the face by Malik.

Dartz tried to send a blast at Heba, but lightening cut the attack off. Dartz was kicked in the back by Ryou and thrown to the ground.

Dartz and Pegasus got up to face Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Jou.

"This is the last chance that I am going to give you. Stop this madness now and face up to your crimes." Yugi said.

"Go to hell!" Pegasus shouted.

Both sent blasts at them.

The five dodged the attacks.

Yugi rammed his sword into Pegasus' chest.

Pegasus gasped in shock. The blade had gone out Pegasus' back and was dripping with blood. Pegasus looked at Yugi in shock,

"You will never darken another person's life or try to take a child's life never again, Pegasus." Yugi said. He drew the blade of out Pegasus.

Pegasus collapsed to his knees before he fell to his side, dead.

Heba's sword went through Dartz's chest.

Dartz gaped in pain and shock. The blade had gone through his back and also dripped with blood.

"Your plot for revenge is over. You won't ever darken our lives again. You have paid the price for your crimes." Heba said. He wrenched the sword out of Dartz who collapsed face first on the floor.

"It's over." Jou said.

"They won't bother is, our families, or our kingdoms ever again." Malik said.

"It was sad, thought, that they did lose all that they did. It was those loses that drove them to this." Raphael said.

"Yes, it is. We can only hope that they have been reunited with their loved ones and are now at peace." Yugi said.

"What will we do with this place?" Ryou asked.

"Follow me. Oh, Ryou. Destroy this console, would you?" Yugi asked.

Ryou sent a blast of lightening that completely eradicated the console.

Yugi started out and everyone followed.

Once outside, Yugi used his power to set the entire castle on fire.

The group stood on the hill as they watched the castle burn as it slowly fell down, burning the bodies of Pegasus and Dartz with it, never to be seen again.

"Let's go home." Yugi said. He turned and started on his way back to the palace.

Everyone followed him.

* * *

Bakura was pacing across the floor.

Seto was drumming his fingers on the table.

Atemu was tapping his foot.

Marik was lightly tapping the table with his knuckles.

Yami was rocking gently in the chair.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at each other, knowing that their sons were growing agitated.

Otogi and Honda watched on in mild amusement.

"They really don't like being cooped up." Otogi remarked.

"I noticed." Honda replied.

The sound of the entrance opening had them all on their feet.

In fear, Seto, Marik, and Bakura grabbed their children, in case they needed to protect them.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Yami moved closer to Atemu, just in case.

Otogi and Honda were facing the doorway with their swords drawn, ready to fight anyone that came near them.

"Calm down. It's us." Yugi said as the group appeared in the doorway.

In relief, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, and Yami went over to them.

"It's about bloody time! You have no idea how crazy we were getting." Bakura said.

"Heba, what happened?!" Atemu exclaimed, noticing all the blood that Heba was covered in.

"Yugi, are you all right?!" Yami asked, seeing that he, too, was covered in blood.

"It's fine. It's not ours." Heba said.

"Are they gone?" Amara asked.

All five nodded.

"Where are they?" Otogi asked.

"Dead. We were forced to kill them. They wouldn't come, and it became the only option that we had." Yugi said.

"They won't be causing any problems for us or our future generations." Jou said.

"So, we're all safe, then." Atemu ventured.

"Very safe." Heba said.

"Then can we get out of this damned place! I think I'm developing claustrophobia!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jou said.

Yugi looked at Otogi and Honda. "I need you two to do something." Yugi said.

The two nodded.

Yugi looked at Raphael, Alister, and Valon. "I can't let you off for what you tried to do, but I'm going to be easier on you than I would be if you hadn't helped us." Yugi said.

"We understand, Your Majesty." Raphael said.

"Honda. Otogi. Take them to one of the guest rooms. You can't leave them, but you can be comfortable. After hoe you helped us, you earned it." Yugi said. He looked at Otogi and Honda and said, "You'll switch off with two others. Make sure that those guard understand that nothing is to happen to them." Yugi said.

"We will." Honda said.

Otogi and Honda led Alister, Valon, and Raphael out.

"Come on. Let's get back to palace." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. You know the palace was destroyed." Jou said.

"I know. I'll deal with arrangements for where we will stay later." Yugi said.

The group nodded and headed out of the safe zone and to the palace with the knowledge that they and their children were now able to live in peace and security knowing that the threat to them was gone.

* * *

Pegasus and Dartz are dead, adn everyone is now safe. Hope you all are happy about this.

The next chapter will have Atemu and Heba's baby being born.

R&R.


	19. New Life

There's a lemon at the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19- New Life

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi smirked as he continued to trail kisses down Yami's bare back. "Yes, Yami?" Yugi asked as he started to nip at the pulse point of Yami's neck.

"Stop teasing me." Yami groaned.

"Well, Yami. It is called foreplay for a reason." Yugi teased.

Yami growled. "Yugi, please. Enough of this." Yami said. He knew that he was hard enough as it was.

Yugi giggled.

"All right, Yami. You'll get what you want." Yugi said. He turned Yami over onto his back, much to Yami's surprise.

Yami looked up into Yugi's leering eyes, and Yami gulped. He'd never seen that look before.

"Tell me, Yami. Why did you do all of this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, you see-" Yami wasn't sure how to put it.

"You've been talking to your brothers, haven't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami admitted. He looked up and said, "I wanted to see what you are really like."

"Well, if you want the real me, then you should know that it's going to hurt." Yugi said.

"That's what I was counting on." Yami said, smiling devilishly.

"All right." Yugi said. He grabbed Yami's hips and thrust in, fast and hard.

Yami let out a scream when Yugi entered him. Yugi had hit him in his sweet spot on the first thrust, which mixed pain and pleasure in an amazing way.

Yugi pulled out only to thrust back in again, right into Yami's sweet spot.

Yami screamed again as he raised his hands to grasp Yugi's shoulders and dug his nails into Yugi's skin as he wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist.

Yugi continued to thrust in at a fast, violent pace, hitting Yami's sweet spot every time. Yugi started to pull Yami's hips toward him as he thrust into Yami, making Yami scream even louder.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed as he came with a violent thrust, spilling his seed over his and Yugi's chests and stomachs.

Yugi thrust several more times before he came, spilling his seed into Yami. Yugi continued to thrust, though.

Yami continued to scream with each and every powerful thrust that Yugi made into him. "Yugi! Ah! Yes! Oh! Don't stop! Ahh!" Yami screamed.

Yugi made the thrusts even faster.

Yami's nails dug so deep into Yugi's shoulders that Yugi's shoulders started to bleed.

Yugi reached between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his hand around Yami's member, beginning to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts. Yugi spread the pre-cum at the tip around.

Yami screamed at the fell on his heated skin. It wasn't long before Yami came again, screaming, "YUGI!"

Yugi thrust in several more times before he came again, spilling his seed in Yami and groaning, "YAMI!" Yugi barely found the strength to pull out of Yami before he collapsed on the bed beside Yami.

**LEMON ENDS!**

Both struggled to their breathing back under control.

When Yugi finally did, he noticed the blood on Yami's legs. Getting out of bed, Yugi returned with a rag to clean the blood up. "Sorry, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled weakly. "I asked you to, remember." Yami said, pulling Yugi back into bed.

"You really need to stop talking to your brothers." Yugi said as Yami cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

"So you say. I find it rather enlightening." Yami said.

"Correction. You need to stop talking to Bakura and Marik." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I guess they are the real influence on me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, and before long, the two were fast asleep.

* * *

Almost two months had passed since the battle with Pegasus and Dartz.

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were listening to the reports on the rebuilding.

"So, it seems that rebuilding the palace is right on schedule." Yugi said.

"Yes. The west wing should be completed within the next week. The throne will take a few more weeks to completely. The courtyard will take at least a month." Rishid said.

"All in all, the palace should be finished by next month." Heba said.

"That is our hope." a councilman said.

"Are all these changes necessary, Your Majesty?" another councilman said.

"Necessary, no, but I thought that it was time to change the looks of the palace." Yugi answered.

"The palace has not been changed in looks for many generations. I believe that the change is a good thing." a different councilman said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Yugi asked.

"No, Your Majesty." Rishid said.

"Then Court is adjourned for the day." Yugi said.

Yugi stood up and walked down from the throne with Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou behind him.

Once out of the throne room, Heba was rushing down the hall.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Jou asked.

Yugi smiled. "Atemu's due anytime now. He doesn't like being away from Atemu too much." Yugi answered.

"Yeah. I remember being like that when Marik got to that point." Malik said.

"I was like that the entire time that Bakura was pregnant." Ryou said.

"I think that Seto will kill me if he ever gets pregnant again, and I act like I did before." Jou said.

Malik looked at Yugi and said, "Are you and Yami planning on having kids?"

"At some point. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. After all, once Atemu has the baby, you'll be the only one of us that hasn't had a child." Malik said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami and I will have kids when we are good and ready." Yugi answered.

"You two are getting married in a few months, aren't you?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi answered.

* * *

Heba opened the door to his room and walked into the room and found Atemu laying on the bed. "Atemu, are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Heba, if you ask me that one more time, I swear that I am going to kill you in your sleep tonight." Atemu said.

Heba sat down on the bed beside him and gently kissed his neck. "You've said that every night for the past two weeks." Heba said.

"Yeah, and I am about two steps from keeping my word." Atemu said, looking at Heba. "What was that meeting about, anyway?"

"The remodeling or repairing. Which ever you want to call it." Heba said.

"Is everything close to being finished?' Atemu asked.

"The west wing should be finished in the next week." Heba answered.

"Good. We'll have most things back in order." Atemu said.

"Come on. Yugi's doing the best that he can under these circumstances." Heba said.

"I know he is. I certainly wouldn't want to have to put up with what Yugi does." Atemu said. He stood up and the instant that he did, doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Atemu! Are you all right?!" Heba asked hurriedly, worried about his husband.

"Heba. I think-that my water-just broke." Atemu gasped out.

"We'd better get you to Ishizu now." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room and found Yami pacing the floor. "Uh, Yami. Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I didn't mean for this to happen." Yami said.

"What-" Yugi started.

"I mean, I knew that it could, but I didn't think that it would." Yami said.

"Yami-" Yugi began.

"I didn't even realize that to could happen, and I let it." Yami said.

"What-" Yugi tried.

"I really didn't for this to happen." Yami said.

"Why-" Yugi started.

"I'm really sorry! Please don't be angry!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi took Yami by the shoulders and forced him to sit down on the bed. "Yami, take a deep breath and calmly tell me what it is that you are talking about." Yugi said.

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi, I-I haven't been feeling well the last few days." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't want you to worry since I didn't think it was anything, but I went to see Ishizu just to be sure. I, she told me that I'm pregnant." Yami said.

"You are?" Yugi asked in surprise.

Yami nodded. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I really didn't mean for this to happen." Yami said.

Yugi took Yami's chin in his hand and forced Yami to look up before he kissed him passionately. Yugi broke the kiss and said, "Yami, I'm not angry. In fact, I'm excited."

"You are?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I think that having a child is a miraculous thing. I knew we would have children one day, and yes, I am happy about this." Yugi said.

"But we're not even married yet." Yami said.

"You do realize that the same thing happened to your brothers." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that this is great news." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. I was so worried that you would be upset with me because of it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I'm not going to get upset over something like that. This is the greatest news that you have ever told me aside from accepting my marriage proposal." Yugi said.

There was a rapid knock on Yugi's door.

"Come on." Yugi called.

Ryou ran in and said, "Yugi! Yami! Come quick!"

"What is it?' Yugi asked.

"It's Atemu." Ryou said.

Yami was on his feet in an instant. "What is it? What happened?" Yami asked, worried for his brother.

"Atemu's gone into labor! He's having the baby!" Ryou said hurriedly.

"Then let's go." Yugi said.

All three ran from the room.

* * *

The entire family had gathered in the waiting area near Ishizu's healing chambers.

Heba was pacing nervously, worried.

"Heba, sit down. Everything will be fine." Jou said.

"Jou, leave him alone. You were doing the exact same thing that he's doing when Seto had Seth." Yugi said.

"He did?' Seto asked.

"Yes." Yugi, Ryou, and Malik said.

"Can I help it that I'm worried?" Heba asked.

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine." Amara said.

"Not to mention the fact that Ishizu is the best healer in the kingdom." Marik added.

"I know all that stuff, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Heba said.

"Can you not say something to him?" Yami asked.

"Regardless of what anyone says, he's going to worry." Yugi said.

"The pacing is getting on my nerves." Bakura muttered.

"Heba's not going to stop that. I'm afraid that a natural, human reaction to worry is to pace for some reason. I know for a fact that Ryou and Malik also paced when you two were having your kids." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik looked away guilty.

Yugi wasn't worried. His visions of the future were usually right, and he knew that Atemu and the baby would be fine.

Several hours passed before Ishizu finally came out.

"Well?' Heba asked anxiously.

Ishizu smiled to herself. She knew that Heba had been worried. It was a natural reaction for them. "Atemu is fine, and so is the baby. It's a girl." Ishizu said.

"That's great news." Jou said.

"You can go in and see them." Ishizu said.

Heba was inside in a second.

Everyone was about to follow, but Yugi stopped them.

"I think that Atemu and Heba deserve a few moments alone with their daughter before we all go barging in there." Yugi said.

"He's right. Gove them a few minutes of peace." Aknankanon agreed.

They agreed to wait for a few minutes.

* * *

Heba walked into the room and saw Atemu in bed, holding their daughter.

"Hey." Atemu said.

"Hey, yourself. How are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. Look at our daughter." Atemu said.

Heba did and saw that she had their tri-color hair and amethyst eyes. "She's beautiful." Heba said.

"Yes, she is." Atemu said.

"I guess focusing on a girl name was the best thing for us to do." Heba said.

"Yeah, and I think that Grace is the perfect name for our daughter." Atemu stated.

"So do I." Heba said.

"Here." Atemu said. He handed Grace over to Heba.

Heba took her and smiled. "I'm really glad that we have her now." Heba said.

"So am I." Atemu agreed. He looked around and said, "Where are the others?"

"If I know Yugi, he thought that we would want a few moments alone first." Heba said.

"He's right." Atemu said.

The two were alone for ten minutes before everyone else came into the room to see them.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their room after seeing Atemu and Grace.

"Grace was a very beautiful baby." Atemu said.

"Yes, she is. Heba and Atemu will have to watch her. She'll have many suitors when she's older." Yugi said.

"Don't tell Atemu that." Yami said.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami. "I can't wait for when we have ours." Yugi said.

"Yugi, could we wait a little while before we tell everyone that I'm pregnant?" Yami asked.

"If you want. Mind if I ask why?" Yugi asked.

"I just don't want the attention to be off Grace right now." Yami said.

"I doubt that that would happen, but all right. We'll wait a couple weeks before we tell them." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yami was in Atemu's room with Atemu and Grace two weeks after Grace was born.

"How's it been?" Yami asked.

"It's new, and Heba and I are still adjusting to being parents, but I love having her around." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "I can tell that. I don't think that you or Heba have stopped smiling since she was born." Yami said.

"We do at night. We sleep when we get the chance. Grace doesn't like to sleep at night." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "I did notice that you seem to be sleeping a lot during the day." Yami commented.

Atemu glared at him, but that changed when he noticed that Yami looked a little green. "Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he covered his mouth with his hand and ran into the bathroom.

Atemu could hear the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

Yami came out. "I hate this." Yami said.

"If you're sick, maybe you should go see Ishizu." Atemu said.

"I'm not sick. Trust me." Yami said.

"Well, the only other conclusion is that you're pregnant." Atemu said in a joking manner.

Yami looked slightly guiltily.

"Yami, are you pregnant?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"How long have you known?" Atemu asked.

"I found out the day that you had grace." Yami said.

"Why didn't you mention it then?" Atemu asked.

Yami sat back on the bed and said, "I wanted Grace to stay the center of attention for awhile."

Atemu smiled. "That wouldn't have mattered to me." Atemu said.

"It mattered to me." Yami replied.

"Well, now you can tell everyone, or I will." Atemu said.

"Fine. I will." Yami said.

* * *

After dinner that night, everyone sat down in the lounge.

"What's new in the kingdom?" Marik asked.

"Nothing. It's just the everyday stuff." Jou replied.

"Well, we have an announcement to make." Yugi said.

"What's that? You planning to move the wedding date up?" Malik asked.

"No. We're not." Yugi answered.

Yami looked at them. "I'm pregnant." Yami said.

"You are?" was the collective response.

Yami nodded.

From there, congratulations were spread around, and the rest of the night was spent talking about it.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had their baby.

The next chapter will have Yugi and Yami's baby being born, and it will be the last chapter.

R&R.


	20. Happy Lives

Got the last chapter done, so I thought that I would go ahead and put it up.

* * *

Chapter 20- Happy Lives

"I cannot believe that you did this." Yami said.

"Don't blame me. I didn't have a choice." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I am eight and a half months pregnant. The last thing that I want to do is attend some ball." Yami said, pouting.

Yugi walked over and kneeled down to look Yami in the face. "Yami, you know that I have these balls as much as you do, but I was not given an option. This is an annual ball, and the council is insistent that I have the ball." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I am fat, Yugi. I don't want to be seen by a bunch of people that I don't know like this." Yami said.

"I know, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." Yugi assured him.

Yami smiled. "How is it that I can never stay mad at you?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled back. "because you love me." Yugi said. He leaned down and kissed Yami. "Now, get ready. The ball's in an hour." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Is there not a chance that I can get out of this?" Yami asked.

"No. As my husband, you need you be there. Don't worry. Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura will be there, and I also told your parents that they are welcome to come." Yugi said

"All right. I'll get ready." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said,

Yami walked into the bathroom.

Yugi was already dressed in a dress version of his regular clothes.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi went and opened the door to find Rishid outside.

"Rishid, is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I was coming to inform you that the first of the guests have arrived." Rishid said.

"Very well. I'll be down there soon." Yugi said.

Rishid nodded and left.

Yugi closed the door.

"You could have sued me as an excuse, you know." Yami said.

Yugi turned to see Yami dressed in black pants and a lavender shirt with a white cape. He was wearing the same crown that Yugi was.

"That wouldn't have been fair to you. I'd never pull something like that. Jou, Malik, or Heba might, but I wouldn't." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

The two left the room.

* * *

Jou, Seto, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Aknankanon, Amara, Heba, and Atemu were already in the ballroom as the guests started to arrive.

"Where is the Emperor?" Amara asked.

"It's customary that the Emperor arrive last, and since Yami's married to him, they'll both be last." Jou explained.

"I feel sorry for Yami.' Atemu said.

"Why's that?" Malik asked.

"Because he has to come to this when he's eight and a half months pregnant. I wouldn't want to be here when I was that far along." Atemu replied.

"Yeah, and none of us were as big as Yami is when we were pregnant." Seto agreed.

"It's just give us a good reason to torment him." Bakura said.

"You do know that Yami's been rather moody since he got pregnant." Aknankanon said.

"Correction. It'll give us something to tease him about after he's had the baby." Marik said.

There was small talk until Yugi and Yami walked into the ballroom. After a welcoming address from Yugi, the ball commenced.

"Having fun, Yami?" Marik asked with a smirk.

Yami smiled. "Say that again, Marik, and I'll define the term sibling rivalry." Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Let's not start a scene here. I really don't think that our husbands, least of all Yugi, would appreciate a scene." Seto said.

They looked to where the group named was mingling.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto could see the hidden annoyance and boredom that their five husbands felt.

"They really don't like things like this." Atemu said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

Malik walked over and grabbed Marik by the arm. "Come on. we're dancing." Malik said.

"Why?" Marik asked, knowing how much Malik hated dancing.

"So that I don't have to talk to anymore snobbish people." Malik said lowly.

Marik let himself be led out onto the dance floor by Malik.

"I can see why Malik hates things like this." Seto said.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that we'll be on the dance floor soon enough." Atemu said.

Atemu was right.

It wasn't long before Heba, Jou, and Ryou came to drag Atemu, Seto, and Bakura out onto the dance floor.

Aknankanon and Amara were already dancing.

Yami sighed. He really hated being left out. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Yugi beside him.

"Would you like to dance?" Yugi asked.

"As big as I am?" Yami asked.

"It's that or talking." Yugi said.

"Let's dance." Yami said.

The two went out on the dance floor and started to dance.

"And the council wants this to go on why?" Yami asked.

"It's tradition, and it shows the people that we are completely ignoring them just because we are in power. There are some people here who are from the different cities and towns." Yugi said.

"Oh. So it's the time that the people can come here and see that you don't think you are as high and mighty as some people think." Yami said.

"Pretty much. I admit that it can get rather redundant, but it's only once a year." Yugi said.

"Well, I suppose it's not so bad since I do get to spend it with you." Yami said.

"Glad that you think like that." Yugi said.

* * *

After the ball, Yugi and Yami returned to their room.

Yami got into hid nightclothes and fell onto the bed.

"Tired?" Yugi asked as he climbed in bed next to Yami.

"Yeah. That wore me out. I don't have the energy that I used to you." Yami said.

"That's just because our little girl or boy takes most of it." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami.

Yami cuddled up against Yugi and said, "Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for the world although I would like this child to come very soon." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You don't have but a few more weeks, Yami. This little one will be here before you know it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I know, and I can't wait to see what our son or daughter looks like." Yami said. He looked up at Yugi and said, "What would you rather have?"

"Honestly, I don't actually care if the baby is a boy or girl. All that matters is that the baby is healthy." Yugi said.

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Yami said.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi had gone back to his chambers so that he could eat lunch with Yami. He found Yami fast asleep with Atemu beside him. "Atemu, is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He's just really tired. I know I got like that when I was at the point he's at." Atemu said.

"All right. You go and eat with Heba. I was planning to spend lunch in here anyway." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and left the room.

Yugi decided to let Yami sleep. He sat beside Yami and picked up the book that he had been reading from the nightstand and started to read it.

When lunch arrived, Yugi had the servants leave lunch on the table. Yugi put his book down and gently shook Yami away. "Yami, you need to wake up." Yugi said.

Yami groaned and scooted away from him. "Just five more minutes, Mother." Yami mumbled.

"Yami, I am not your mother, but I could go get her if you like." Yugi said.

Yami opened his eyes and blushed when he realized what he had said. "Sorry, Yugi. When did you get here?" Yami asked.

"About an hour ago. Atemu was in here. I told him to go back to his room for a while. Lunch is here, so get up and eat." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He got up out of bed and walked over to the table to eat.

The two eat in relative silence.

Yugi frowned. He had always known Yami to want to talk. "Yami, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"You're rather quiet, and I know that you hate the quiet." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess I'm just a little tired." Yami said.

"Maybe I should have Ishizu come and check on you." Yugi said.

"No. Atemu did that this morning, and Ishizu said that I'm fine. All that's wrong with me is that I'm tired. Ishizu did say that I could have the baby at any time now." Yami said.

"She did? Maybe I should put aside some of work and stay here with you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's not necessary. You don't need to push aside your work for me. It's important." Yami said.

"Yami, you and our child is more important to me than my work." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, nothing is more important to me than you and out child. I am going to cut back on my work, and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind, so don't even try." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "All right. If it'll make you happy, go ahead." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good." Yugi said.

The two stood up after they finished eating.

Yami went back to the bed to lay down.

* * *

Yugi called it quits when it got close to dinnertime and headed back to his chambers.

"Mother, I am fine!" came Yami's voice.

"No, you're not! You could have that baby any day now." came Amara's voice.

Yugi sighed.

Yami was in another defiant mood, which meant that Yugi would have a very long night.

Yugi walked into the room to find Yami arguing with his mother.

"Amara, it's all right. I'll sty with him." Yugi said.

Amara nodded and left the room.

"You'd think that I couldn't do anything for myself." Yami muttered.

"She's just worried, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm fine. I haven't had any trouble with this pregnancy, so there is nothing to worry about." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

The two ate dinner in silence.

"Yugi, how was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. Just the routine paperwork that I always have to do." Yugi replied.

"You seem to do that a lot." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I prefer it like that because it means that everything in the kingdom is fine." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Yami said.

After the two finished eating, they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Yami jolted up in bed and clutched at his stomach, gasping at the pain.

Yugi, who had been woken up by Yami's movements, sat up and said, "Yami, what's wrong?"

"I think-that I'm-in labor." Yami gasped out.

Yugi's eyes widened. He immediately got out of bed and helped Yami up. "Come on. Let's get you to Ishizu." Yugi said.

* * *

The family was gathered outside of the healing chambers once more, waiting to hear from Ishizu about how Yami and the baby were.

Yugi was pacing the floor, worried. He now knew why his brother had been pacing so much. The waiting was nerve-racking.

"We didn't wait this long with any of us." Jou muttered.

"Every person is different, Jou. You never know how long a person can be in labor." Amara said.

Another hour past before Ishizu finally came out.

"Ishizu, how is he?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine. We had a little trouble." Ishizu said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing serious. It's always harder when the person has twins." Ishizu said.

"Twins?!"

"Yes. A boy and a girl, and they are all fine." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded and went inside.

"Wow. Twins." Seto said.

"I guess it runs in the family." Bakura said.

"Yes, which means that any of you could have twins." Amara said.

Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Atemu, and Heba all paled at the thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into the room to find that Yami was holding both their children.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi. I think we know why you were so big now." Yugi said.

"Yeah, we do. I never thought that I might have twins." Yami said.

"Well, we do now." Yugi said.

The boy looked like Yami right down to the crimson eyes. The girl looked like Yugi right to the amethyst eyes.

"Well, I guess we can welcome Prince Derik and Princess Ariel to the world." Yugi said as he took Ariel from Yami.

"Yeah. We can." Yami agreed.

"We're going to have fun raising them." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah, if one brings rarely any sleep, then I guess we are guaranteed no sleep." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi smiled, ready for their new adventure.

* * *

As the years passed by, Seth, Crystal, Inchan, Grace, Derik and Ariel grew up.

Their parents and grandparents watched with pride as the six grew up.

When Derik turned twenty, Yugi stepped down as Emperor and gave the throne to his son, who he had deemed as ready to be Emperor.

All the couples ended up growing old and happy together.

Yugi, who had been known by many as the Emperor of ice, had his heart melted by a single servant who saw that there was more to him and brought out the person that he really was.

Yami saved Yugi from the coldness that gripped him, neither forgot the trials they went through to reach the point that they were at.

Neither forgot their early years.

And so, the ice was that covered the Emperor's heart was melted.

**THE END **

* * *

That's the end of Melting the Ice.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you liked the ending.

My next few stories are probably going to be shorter than my others have been. I'll start them soon.

R&R.


End file.
